


【锤基】冷淡爱人

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: *现代ABO．HE．限制级·前期高虐*关键词：因爱生恨、心口不一*预警： （误会、强/制行为、调/教、囚/禁、背叛）←狗血





	1. 归者

**Author's Note:**

> 注意·成人级  
> 请务必注意级别·锤总黑的很带劲  
> （其实也没黑透，他还是把基放在心尖）
> 
> 能接受开头就好很多，后期并不会有太过的行为（大概）  
> alpha疼人忠犬锤&omega冷淡基 · 双多职业  
> &黑锤不是渣锤·所有的事情，都事出有因。某种意义上，这篇很虐锤。  
> &虽然是ABO，但私设为天，基本平权。只为剧情与生子服务，不是为了疯狂高速。

Chapter 01

春天看起来万物复苏，却因为寒潮冻人，真真是十分的冷。金发的雇佣兵拢了拢自己的围巾，恍惚间跑神这还是一条情侣款。他手里抓着几份文件，有一张遗体火化通知书，随手揉了揉丢进了垃圾桶。下面的是一张合约，和写着他名字的离婚证。

随手翻开，发现上面的自己一张颓废的脸，毛茸茸的头发和胡子太久没遭到打理，灿金色开始发棕，像一只没人要的流浪狗。

他笑了笑，随手扔在了一边的木板床上。唉，他还真的是睡不习惯这种床铺，不过忍一忍便迟早会过去，雇佣兵毕竟也只是个他放松心灵的“临时岗位。”

逃离阿斯加德的，不太丢脸的表皮工作。

上飞机的时候，远远就能看见穿着风衣的Loki.Laufeyson，这只“特种怪胎军队”的成员眼神一向都很好，有个胆大的家伙吹着口哨向那个黑发男人抛起媚眼。遭到了金发大家伙的一拳暴击。打在眼角上，而这行为却让看见的Laufey皱了皱眉头。

明明没关系了是吧，金毛挠了挠头。看着终于走到面前的人，心里骂着骗子。他眯起眼睛，看着有一点危险，明明是来送别的黑发男人却下意识的躲开了一点，周遭的空气都带着尴尬，连带想赶快出发的机长也识时务的闭嘴。

Loki小心翼翼的对他说，再见。  
转身懒得搭理他的大块头催促着快点起飞，看着黑发男子退到安全距离后，在飞机起飞时，Thor从窗口看着已经要转身离开的人，手里举着一瓶小麦啤，凝望着那里很久，轻轻比了个口型

“再·见。”

**  
三年后。  
日新月异，寸土寸金，城市快速发展的今天，夜总会老板Thor.Odinson却在市区边缘盖了栋城堡，散发着上个世纪维多利亚时代的味道。

连佣人都配备的一应俱全。而在主卧房间里传出来的却是阵阵哭叫的声音，过往的人都低着脑袋默默做事，强烈且浓重的费洛蒙味道渲染弥漫，充斥着整个楼层，只能说幸亏这地方只有一位Alpha，若是在多几位，搞不好会因为忍不住想去标记挣个头破血流。

“啊，啊哈……停下……停下求你了……”

黑发男子眼球开始上翻，眼里没有焦距，嘴边流下口涎，那股强烈且十足芬芳的香气便是从这里蔓延，他被固定器刻意保持了跪立姿态，双腿大开的omega雌穴上被人装置上了性用电击仪器，后穴中插着一串拉珠，在看不见的内部还有一颗不知疲惫跳动的小球。在这些装置的下方是一滩淫旎体液，双膝下被体液打湿的毛毯都在折磨着这两块软肉。

“够了！不要了··停下…求你求你，求求你…”

站在他面前的，是一位灿金色短发的男子，一个强健的Alpha，这座鸟笼唯一的Alpha，空气中的味道太过诱惑，他确实是硬了，可却站得笔直不为所动，许是有些烦了，便扳起了求饶之人的下巴。颇是一脸玩味的看着哭闹求饶的人，咯咯的笑着。  
他的omega还在不停的求饶，被玩的彻底没了理智，绿眼睛哭着说不要了他不要了，带着手铐的双腕攀上男人的衣角，眼泪鼻涕甚至要沾到男人定制的西装上。

“Loki，今天已经很晚了，可你还差我很多。”  
男人的嗓音很好听，是omega曾经觉得能让自己安心的声音，可声音的主人有着灵巧的手指，顺着就抽掉他雌穴上的电击仪，然后探向他留着骚哄哄淫液且早被玩的红肿大开的阴道里扣挖，淫水一波波的啪打在哪只手上。

Loki的额头渗出了冷汗，眼角嚼满眼泪早就哭成了肿包子，在他忍不住的把头埋在男人肩膀上时，那几根手指正展平了他下体的每一道褶皱，按压磨弄的动作使那些已经被调教的乖巧肉壁敏感的抽搐着吐出透明体液，即将迎来今天属于下体“数不清第几次”的高潮。

“别了，求你……求你…………”

高潮痉挛，失去理智和思想的Loki让Thor说不出悲喜，难的温柔的吻了吻omega的额头。

只可惜已经昏了过去的Loki感受不到那份疼爱。

那些玩具被金发的Alpha一样样取出，看着还含着体液的下体被玩弄到嫩肉外翻，穴口近似两个流着水的小肉洞。Thor把人轻轻靠在床边，皱着眉头然后揉了两下确保是真的还没有被他玩坏，就拿着一边的床单把人裹起来，挥手叫了人来收拾房间里的杂乱。自己抱着怀中的人来到浴室轻轻的为Omega进行擦洗，洗澡的时候，他怀中的人儿一直在发抖，他知道原因。

离开浴室把Loki抱到床上时，收拾干净的房间在没刚刚的淫旎的精水味道，他的Omega还没有醒过来，下人们还在收拾一些有的没的，Thor让他们出去。

他介意Loki的身体被别人看到。  
非常介意，那是属于Alpha来自骨子里的疯狂独占欲。  
哪怕玩的再过，也仅限于在他自己的手里。

这个房间没有人以后，他才扒开Omega的双腿涂抹药膏。诚然，他就是要Loki的下半身记住谁是“主人”，但他绝对不会把Loki在某种意义上真的伤到。  
有一个度，他还算把持的住。

可这种在下仆眼里都是变态到极致的一些行为，Thor.Odinson并没有从其中得到多少的快感。可能他自己都没有发现，在Loki昏过去的时候，他脸上那张恐吓Omega的面具永远会瞬间崩盘，挂着假笑的那张脸，会在僵住时丑的比哭还难看。他眼底会带上怜惜心疼愧疚等的各种情感。已经不是一次两次了，自从他开始执行这场“复仇活动”，比起快感，Thor.Odinson越来越累。  
他已经累到不敢抱着Loki睡觉，费洛蒙的前调在勾引他，仅仅是闻到前调就会硬，他还记得记忆里，咬合交融时那股纯粹的美酒味道百般清冽。可他不敢流露一丝好意，不敢让自己显得还在疼爱还在心软。他脸上有一张他必须要报复回去的面具，他就是要报复，哪怕都快记不清原因。

确实有一点太累了。  
可是还不想撒手，不想放过。  
心脏总是会隐隐绞痛，不知道是因为报复想起了旧事，还是因为伤害曾经的心间挚爱。

或许，是因为伤害了一直的爱人？

Loki.Laufeyson是在半夜惊醒的，身体下面是一种凉痒且空荡荡的触感，他已经在这几天里开始有些习惯了。——这是个令他羞愧难当的认知，他厌恶这种感觉，这种不塞点什么东西在那两个洞里就觉得空虚和怪异的感觉。更可怕的是，他竟然还真的开始感觉习惯。  
Thor.Odinson就是在羞辱他，Loki很清楚这点，几天来他第一次被饶恕，他今天没有含着玩具睡觉，当然更不会含着玩具惊醒，却能感觉到自己身体在这几天来被潜移默化的调教成什么骚样。他们重逢仅仅才几天的时间，那个强劲的Alpha是带着报复袭来的，他们回不到过去了。

他的身体感觉不舒服，Loki一向排斥性行为，从大脑到身体，要多厌恶有多厌恶，所以他明白，这是对他来讲，一场十足完美且深刻狠厉的报复。  
“啊……呃…呲”  
他昨天跪了太久了，整个膝盖都在发麻发痛，腰也痛，脖子也痛，更不用提身子下面有多痛了。

他的身体并不怎么好，不是跪在柔软的布料上，抹上名贵药品和在事后一遍遍的按摩，就能让他舒适，他难受的只想蜷缩在床上，眯了眯眼睛看了眼墙上的钟表，大概是凌晨三点左右。真好，他还能在偷偷的清闲三小时，那个金发大块头会在六点准时起床，而每天的第一件事就是来“看望他”，从五年前，自己是真睡还是装睡就能被轻易发现，他可逃不掉那糟心的“早间问候”。

可明明五年前，不是这样的。  
是带着喷香早饭和早安吻的问候，那个大脚怪笑的开心极了，恨不得把他捧在手心上，藏到心尖尖里——鬼知道为什么变成了这样。

好吧，其实他知道……可惜五年了，他们都不觉得自己有错。

记得以前，哪怕是他在半夜失眠，大块头会瞬间反应过来的抱住他，帮他揉太阳穴捏腿，佯装生气的哄着脾气不太好的他说“宝贝，以后可不准下午喝咖啡了！”然后再第二天睡前给他端一杯泡了点点蜂蜜的牛奶，抱着他在温暖的怀抱里入睡。  
Loki突然心里抽痛了一下，到底是回不去了，埋头又一次逼着自己入睡，毕竟假如睡着了便可以逃过明早一劫，他从眼角留下一行眼泪，那很细，还没滴在枕头里就干在了脸上，瞬间就消失了，就好像Loki他在一瞬间对过往的怀念。

立会消弭。

“LOKI！！！”  
Thor是突然惊醒的，他梦见了很久以前的事情，他成结的Omega，他的爱人，结婚后平淡是一天，在街口转角冲他招手时，被混蛋的飞车一族闯到在十字路口，他像疯了一样的跑过去。

“滴答…滴答……”灿金短发的人手捂着胸口，直到秒针滴答的频率渐渐和心脏逐一，砰砰直跳的心脏稍稍平静，他慌的腿都发软。用了整整五分钟，他盯着钟表想起自己在家里，随手划开一旁的手机，就能调出对面房间里的监控，他的Omega还在浅眠之中。  
他用手好好揉了揉屏幕上的黑发，然后想起了现在二人的处境，一脸烦躁的把手机一丢，深深喘了口气做了个深呼吸。

车祸那次，是他人生第一次那么慌，后来其实没什么事，加上他细心地照顾，在医院小心的安抚，Loki身体恢复的很快，不过那个时候，Thor就已经深刻认识到他这辈子都被这Omega吃死了。不过，从初见到恋爱，他们也都是草莓苹果糖般的记忆。Thor以为，他喜欢他，他也喜欢他。

后来……发生了太多破事了，只要一去想都头疼。总之因为Loki，他失去了太多东西，失去了很宝贵的亲人朋友，而哪怕这样，他也没留住Loki.Laufeyson的芳心，最后惨的一败涂地。

可Thor完全不想承认，直到今天，他的心还是会在Loki遇上危险时慌得一匹，他嘴上说着恨，每天找着机会的报复，实际上，实际上他心碎的像一地玻璃渣。  
他点了支烟，讲实话他的报复，他自己也早认识到了，那些只不过是想能更强势的留下和Loki的牵绊。就算求求众神，别让他们就这么毫无瓜葛，他还放不下呢。

烟抽到一半，被粗暴对待的手机从新被拿起来，支在一旁的床头柜上，烟蒂按进烟灰缸里，金发男人看着那张睡颜把手环住阴茎，从上到下撸动，再遇后他们没有真正意义上做过爱，一次都没有。Thor嘴上说着，是Loki不配，其实他心里像明镜似的，他就是怕，怕那个混蛋性冷淡的脸上流露那种不屑和高高在上。怕在做爱的时候忍不住暴躁变成暴力在床上打人，害怕自己真的伤他到，又在一遍遍践行伤害。他逼着大脑与肉体分离，无时无刻高速运转神经，就为了报复。

他就是混蛋。

手上的动作在加快，在Loki猛然睁开眼睛那一刻，Thor射了，指尖沾着一点点的白浊，他的小Loki总是睡的很浅，绿色的眼睛随便瞟了瞟四周，好像是确定了下时间就又停下安稳的在床上发呆，小骗子闭上眼前，Thor能从高清的摄像头下看见那里好像留下滴细细的眼泪，他不敢确认，倒不如说是不想承认，Loki有什么好哭的？明明是他更惨，可那个眼角，确实好像亮晶晶的。

Thor觉得，干脆换个稍差点的监控设备吧。  
他太累了。

早晨六点钟的时候，是Thor准时起床的时间段 。当然，他起床的第一件事，就是来到对面的卧室看自己的前夫。

Loki难的睡得很沉，有些奇怪，明明在平时Loki早就该惊醒了，然后在这个时刻装睡，来逃过自己这张冷脸。

Thor上前抱了抱，发现是发烧了。  
这可真正常，就是心里有些苦涩……他的Loki发烧了，因为他。  
那张白白净净的脸上，因为发烧有些难受的皱着眉头，脸上看不见泪痕，就好像昨天晚上凌晨三点的事情，只是一场梦。

早就断绝。

Loki这场病生的太突然，Thor恨死自己了，整整五天，他都没有离开过omega身边。第一天的时候，alpha还没意识到程度，第二天晚，Loki被送进了抢救中心。

“内分泌失调，发情期紊乱，脾胃湿热，阴部用具内部过敏溃烂性发炎 ”医生一边开单子一边说，突然顿了顿，说了句“性行为过多，但没有得到足够的信息素滋养…”医生抬眼看着Thor，问“你是他的Alpha么？”  
Thor点头。

医生说，你是垃圾吧。  
下一秒，是Omega权益协会的人围住了Thor，现代平权，将omega视为玩物的做法是犯罪，金发的大块头眼色暗沉，正想打电话动用些关系解决事端，有个虚弱的人从病房里摸索了过来。

Loki说，“我和他是爱人，调情，玩过头了，别误会。”  
Omega维权会的人说，你别怕，出什么事我们保护你，到底发生了什么？  
绿眼睛眨眨说，没有，真的没有，我没有被胁迫，我们只是玩游戏昏了头，Loki踮起脚尖凑到Thor身边，吻了一下Alpha的脸颊，说“我爱他，他爱我。”

“我们真的很好，对了，我是维权会的律师代表人Loki.Laufeyson，你们查的到，我可不是会被玩弄的傻孩子。”

“是那个打赢了很多官司的银舌头！？”  
“谬赞了。”  
“Loki先生，我很仰慕您！”维权会的年轻人看了看Thor，又看了看Loki，“祝您幸福！”

回家的路上，Thor想搭话，却每一次都被那冷冰冰的眼神制止在哪里。Thor一步不走远的细心照顾，仿佛像讨好，更像赎罪，晚上帮Loki洗脚的时候，被人带着水踢了一脚，溅湿了那件真丝睡衣。

“Thor，你为什么不继续侮辱我了。”  
“你病了。”  
“我不介意，早点做够，让我离开。”

听见离开两字的Alpha瞬间被惹到，起身把尚且虚弱的omega压平在床板上。  
“没门。”他伸出手有一瞬间想打下去，看到Loki紧闭住眼下意识躲闪的动作生生刹住。  
不能不能，他不能这么做，不可以打下去。

一身湿的Thor换过衣服又重新回到Loki的房间。

“你缺少信息素滋养才会生病，让我吻你，不许躲，不许推开。”  
“哦。”  
“把眼罩戴上，我不想看你那张臭脸。”  
“恩。”

Thor抱住Loki，那是个迟来的吻，很久不曾出现，柔软的唇瓣含着津液吻的生涩极了。他们太久没有过接吻，吻的像两个愣头青的傻瓜。

消毒水的味道浓重，掩盖住甜味的费洛蒙前调。那个苦味的东西，让他恶心了起来。Loki被他压在床上，看不见表情，Thor没来由的厌恶，直接咬上了那个腺体。

既然缺少信息素，就补充信息素，猛烈的，浓重的，疯狂的，猛料灌输的信息素，撕咬，从神经撕裂着Loki的身体。  
“啊——！！！”  
“痛，Thor……停下，好痛，好痛……”  
“停，停下！！！啊——！”  
在惨叫声中，Thor才停嘴，齿间有一丝丝血液的腥甜，在Loki低喘的时候，换成柔软的舌苔舔砥，喘息也变成了细腻克制着的呻吟。

Loki扯掉了眼罩，眼眶红肿，打转着流不出来的生理性泪水。  
“为什么用咬？你不知道这样很痛？”  
“啊，你不光知道，你还知道我最怕疼，你就是想让我疼。”

Thor顿了顿，说，“闭嘴。”

“呵呵，你不让我做掉腺体，是不是就是想让我疼的不行？”  
“我让你闭嘴！”Thor伸手抓着Loki的脖子按在床上，指尖黏上一点自己咬出来的血，“Loki，你知道我为什么从来不让你做掉腺体，我求了你多少年？你从来都不愿意给我生孩子！”

“现在，更不愿意。”  
“闭嘴吧，我再也不会求你了。”

他们折腾到了当天很晚，但是除了吻却再也没有给彼此一点温柔，连一句话都没有。对对方来说，他们两个狠的就像两块垃圾，谁对谁也不肯温柔。每一分钟，都在狠狠的打着Thor的脸。

已经是午夜时分，但是Loki睡不着，他知道自己的每一句话都在惹Thor生气。可是他还是笑了，Thor还在为他生气，在为他变得暴躁，为他变得不可理喻，那就是，还在乎着。  
那个金发的蠢蛋做了整整三年的雇佣兵，在丛林和枪林弹雨中，从死神的牙缝里讨着生命，时刻冷静，时刻决断，唯独会为了他，为了他疯狂。

Loki像疯了一样的开始大笑，哈哈哈的声音贯穿了整个房间。那种疯狂带着却并不欣喜的声音，不需要窃听器，却比什么都要清晰。

Thor突然就从睡梦中惊醒了过来，他以为那诡异的笑声是来自梦里，而现在却清清楚楚的能听见，那笑声来自隔壁房间。

“Loki？”  
他闯进那个房间，看到坐在窗前大笑的Loki。  
“你怎么了？”

“Thor，哈哈哈哈，Thor，哈哈哈，我开心死了，Thor，我恨你啊，你知道吗？我恨死你了。但是我竟然不能恨你？为什么呀？我好开心啊，我长这么大，竟然有个人，让我不能爱不能恨？你说是不是很可笑？”

“你喝了酒？”  
“我喝了酒？我早就醉了哈哈哈”Loki抱住Thor的脸庞，“你知道么，我醉生梦死。”

\----

一月在前，他们才重新见面。  
刚刚从律师事务所出来的Loki，又一次因为加班熬到了晚上很晚，突然就被人从身后冲着太阳穴狠狠一击。

痛楚在一瞬间，涌上他的整个大脑，瞬间昏厥。醒过来的时候，Loki在一间像仓库一样的房间里，屋子里脏乎乎的，他就算是闻着空气，都能闻出浑浊的灰尘味道。

他比任何人都清楚着自己职业中带着的危险意味，所以总会在袖口藏一片小刀片。锋利，可以在瞬间，割断图谋不轨之人的脖子。

在Loki他顺手去摸的时候，他发现那片刀片没有了。屋子里响起低沉的嗓音：“你喜欢在袖口放一片刀片保证自己的安全，我比任何人都清楚。”

低沉磁性的嗓音，熟悉他的生活作息，熟悉他的小细节，一个无比熟悉的人，亲切，可畏，却又感觉那么陌生，自机场一别，三年没有见面的Thor.Odinson。

从脑袋被砸的那一下开始，Loki就突然的认识到，这个人是带着报复回来的。

三年前，这个人离开前，他做了太过分的事情，因为他的原因，Thor失去了母亲。那是个对他又慈祥又疼爱的温和母亲，对这件事，Loki一生都会活在歉疚里。后来在Thor离开前，他们把婚离了。他去机场送Thor，那家伙居然都不肯跟他说一句再见。

是啊，他“杀”了Thor的家人，唯一的家人。他有什么资格，或者说有什么脸面，可以要求Thor不恨他。在结婚的两年时间里，Loki提出过近十次的离婚，每一次都是那个傻金毛，费劲的讨好他，肯求着他不要抛弃自己。

谁知道他们最后真的把婚离了的那一次，是来自Thor的要求？而那是Loki唯一一次，不想答应。因为心中的歉意，因为害怕，因为胆怯。因为他知道自己，给Thor做出了多大的伤害。

在那间脏乎乎的仓库里，Loki被人抬高下巴。  
Thor说，“我记得你是性冷淡，结婚两年，我们做过十三次爱。”

 

“Omega是需要性爱滋养，而你偏爱抑制剂，按照正常的算法，一周有七天，我们做六晚，一晚做三次，两年是1872次，相信我，我有那个体力，一晚上三次已经很宽恕你了。”

被抬高下巴的人，看着面前高高在上，胡言乱语的家伙，“所以…Thor，你到底想说什么？”

“我想说，你还欠我1862次高潮。Loki，你全部还给我，我们就算彻底两清了。”

Loki像听到了什么可怕又愚蠢的胡言乱语，他从来没有以为这件事情会变成过真的。“Thor，你在说什么傻话？怎么不精尽人亡？”

“Loki，我马上就让你知道，什么叫真正的精尽人亡。”

说这句话时的Thor，一点不像五年前，把他宠上天的那个金毛。Loki那独属omega的第六感少见的叫嚣起来，很危险，这个男人，陌生又熟悉，危险，要逃，逃不掉，怎么办，怎么办！？

Thor说，“你还记得我母亲有多疼你吗？”

Loki愣了愣，万念俱灰，这是他自己的原罪。  
如果Thor觉得有亏欠，那就还，还的彻底，他就是欠Thor的，更欠弗丽嘉，那个温柔的母亲那他当亲生儿子宝贵。  
他是混蛋，他活该，他应该的，他必须还。

还完就两清，在不留情。

只是，Loki从没有想过这个人能变得这么可怕。而且他太高估自己了，他根本没有办法忍受一次接着一次的高潮，从生理到心理，他整个人都要呕吐疯狂，Thor真的是要彻底把他逼疯。

就像现在，窗外的月光那么明亮。但整个屋子，都那么浑浊。他们两个人，他们两个的关系，他浑身都疼痛难忍。

Thor把他扒光衣服按在床上，盖住被子。床头有调情用的手铐，却在此刻真担任了该有的职责。然后Thor下床拉开门，说了句你安生一点，就那么想找事么？

关门前，把头埋在枕头里的Loki了小声的说了一句话。

“我们真没有回转余地么？”

 

/TBC/


	2. 疯癫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki说，“我们真没有回转余地么？”

Chapter 02 疯癫

其实Thor听见了。  
只是，他甚至不敢说那句，“我希望还有。”

他比任何人都希望Loki回心转意，乖乖听话，和他好好的过日子，生几个可爱的孩子，为了生活中的小事情一起喜怒哀乐。

可现在，谁来告诉他怎么办？  
他现在就去Loki的房间，解开手铐，说我们忘掉所有的恩怨重新开始么？是让Loki忘记他这段日子里遭受的非人折磨，还是要让自己忘记母亲临终时眼里的落寞？

而且，Loki口中的回旋，不就是放下仇恨放Loki走？然后痛苦都留给自己慢慢消化，毒辣都融化口中没人在乎？  
可是Loki.Laufeyson呢？那个冷面冷心的人在伤口养好后就再也不会记着这些，拍拍屁股彻底和他两清，把过往彻底撒得干干净净。

不在阿斯加德的三年里，Thor在每一次夜深人静都会想起Loki，每一次在拥抱死神前都会看见Loki，他好喜欢那个人，挂念了那么久，也宠爱了那么久，后来啊，Thor想清楚了，Loki一点也不爱他，可能，也许有那么一丢丢的喜欢吧，但是，应该是自己对他太好了，那个小混蛋有点感动吧，那个人就是不爱自己。

他不是圣人，他疼爱了太久，付出了太多，就一定会累啊。可在这份爱情里，零回报的感觉太不舒服，可到底，是自己放不下。

做不成善人便做恶人，宠不到手就攥紧栓死，去不了天堂，就一起下地狱吧。

Thor突然就不敢说爱了，他笑了笑，至少在两人间，他爱过Loki，可惜，他从没得到过Loki的爱，他惨败，一塌糊涂。

那天晚上他抽了很多的烟，Loki喝醉的样子疯疯癫癫，Loki说“我不能爱也不能恨。”Thor又深吸了一口，这次吸的太深，瞬间激的他咳嗽，哈哈哈，真是疯了，什么叫不能爱不能恨？说的就好像那个混蛋爱过自己一样。

清晨，管家海拉达姆走来的时候，厌恶的打开窗户透气，Thor讨厌被打扰，凶着说了句“滚。”

老管家没有生气，他从小看着Thor长大，海拉达姆说“看看您现在这个样子，我简直不相信你是丛林里的战神。”

“Thor，为什么你只要遇上Loki就这么狼狈？”  
“为什么不放过他，也放过自己吧。”

金发的男子狠狠拍了下桌子，“绝不！”  
海拉达姆叹了口气，“好吧，那您不去看看Loki先生么？他还在生病，Thor，你注意点，别玩过头。毕竟现在人命越来越不好处理，别在……”

Thor愣了愣，“你们都以为我是想弄死他么？”  
老管家停滞了一下，没说什么，默默转身出去了，Thor低下头看着面前的烟蒂，小声的嘟囔“我只是太爱他，我想他留在我身边，我爱他……我爱他的啊……”

他怎么会伤害Loki？那是他最宝贵，最珍重的爱人。他默默守护，比世间万物深恋。

为什么心脏空空的，那么痛呢？

Loki的房间很干净，有淡淡熏香的味道。Thor进来的时候，带进来了一股烟味，呛到Omega有些咳嗽。  
Thor看着床上，咳嗽的家伙一只手臂被高高吊起，另一只手正在遮掩口鼻。

“胳膊疼么？”Thor问。  
“早就没什么知觉了。”Loki答。

Thor翻出钥匙，咔吧打开手铐，把Loki那根胳膊往下掰，上半身都开始有些酥麻酸涩  
“痛，啊，好痛好痛好痛！”  
“别叫唤了，脱臼了。”  
Loki脸上戴上一点点生理性泪水，死死盯着Thor问，“你昨天抽什么风捆我？啊？痛！轻点！”

Thor猛一下的把胳膊掰正，Loki惊叫了一声。  
Thor说“你先想想自己昨天抽什么风吧。”

Loki突然不吭声了，Thor倒了些药油在手心里，轻轻搓着肿起来的关节。

突然感觉可笑，所有人觉得Thor在玩弄Loki，其实，他明明就从来都对Loki硬气不起来。哪怕一会儿，Loki.Laufeyson还是要跪在地上挨肏，他也是疼就是疼，完全不顾忌的嚷嚷着自己疼，颐气指使着Thor轻点。Loki在骨子里，面对Thor，他一直就是，那副被Thor宠坏了的样子。

这有点让Thor不悦，他手下用了点力，听见了一声“呲”后，才算是不那么郁结。

“Thor，我湿了。”  
“恩？”  
“这不就是你想要的结果么？”Loki笑了笑“我现在全身上下都是敏感点。”  
“没错，就是被你摸摸肩膀，我都像个下流娼妓似的湿的烂蛋。”

“满意吧。”

……

“对了 Thor，我高潮多少次了？”  
“……”Thor没吭，但Loki房间的墙上贴了张记录表，上面画的清清楚楚。  
“哈哈哈，你看，得有900多了吧，那就快完了，Thor，你快去随便找个东西肏我啊，看看今天能不能满一千啊～”

“……停一下吧，你身体不合适。”  
“诶你装什么圣人君子呢？我身体从来就没有合适过。”

Thor说，“你真是疯了。”  
Loki看了看他，“哈哈，在你身边继续待下去，我才真的会疯。”

暴躁，烦，Thor把Loki反手按在床上，粗声低喘，“Loki，你就这么想离开我么？”

“Thor，你可不可笑？！有没有完？你提的离婚！你说的两清！你根本就不想要我！搞什么煽情，立什么牌坊，装什么受伤！”

“你的错。”  
“呵呵，行，都是我的错，把我玩烂就两清，别整的自己像个情圣，我什么状态都恶心你！”

Thor的手锁的越来越紧，直到Loki开始咳嗽，呛着说“放开……求，求你。”  
Thor才轻轻松开了人，额头暴起了一根青筋，低声说“Loki，你那么想离开，我就给你个福利。”  
Thor的大手像抓小鸡一样把Loki按在自己的胯间，色情的挺胯，用那块硬肉摩擦了下Loki的脸蛋，“用嘴，好好取悦，我射一次，给你算十次。”

……

“你可真大方。”  
“你自己选”男人眯了眯眼

Loki说，“成交。”

其实，哪怕是在他们最甜蜜的那段日子，Loki也没给Thor做过口交，一次都没有。现在隔了太久的时间，Thor洗完澡后坐在床上，Loki老实的跪了下去，手却不老实的碰上Thor的腹肌。

“别摸了，做你该做的。”  
“早知道手感这么好，当年该多摸摸。”

Thor心中苦笑，那两年里，Loki有不少日子都是从他身上，埋在肌肉里睡着。只是Loki忘了，或者说，Loki从来都不想去记。

他没忘，他铭记，可又有什么用？

口交的过程并不像Thor期待了那么多年的诱人，他的前夫在性事上总是青涩的，柔软温暖的口腔包裹住肉棒本应是舒适，却一次次的被坚硬的牙齿磕碰，亦然Loki已经十足小心，却还是一次次咬到Thor。毕竟是比较敏感的地域，自然会疼。

“Loki，你要是再咬到我一次，就当作我刚刚什么都没有说。”

“唔，嗯…”Loki吐出那根塞满口腔的阴茎，“闭住你那张喋喋不休的嘴，我怎么不知道你曾经也废话这么多？”

口喉的深入，惹得近日里身体已经大不一样的Loki从身下涌起一阵泛滥。他跪在毛毯上，不自觉的将腰放的更低，隔着一层睡袍，身体自顾的开始用粗糙的布料摩擦阴部肉唇，毕竟眼前的那个大东西真的太大了，叼在嘴里含咬也是一股麻痹诱人的膻腥味，费洛蒙里独属强劲Alpha的味道，哪怕Thor的腰杆坐的再停在笔直，Loki也能从那根肿涨到要撑爆他口腔的硬屌里尝出男人凶狠的兽欲。

融化在骨髓，宛如一只捕猎的老鹰，正居高临下看着他像柔弱兔子般的脖子。用尖锐的鹰爪捕猎，撕咬，拉扯，Loki觉得自己背后终于冒着一股涌动的凉意。

危险啊……也那么迷人。  
恶心啊……也那么惊艳。

一定是疯了，当Loki他发现自己已经在一只手忍不住的去抚慰自己潺潺流水的小穴和嘴上正吸的啧啧作响时。他知道自己一定是疯了。

诚然，他对现在自己做的每一个行为都恶心的胃袋痉胬，可从性器官得到的愉悦反馈给大脑的时候，只有了手上在用些力插的再深一点，和用口舌拼命讨好嘴里Alpha分身的指令。

Thor盯着他的眼光，就像一把刀，一刀一刀的剜着他心头的肉，刀背在他脸上狠狠的扇着巴掌。那双蓝色眼睛里闪着的光，就像一团要把人烧得连灰烬都不剩的鬼火。

可怕……

当他被Thor抱住脑袋猛的冲刺射了一嘴后，白色且粘稠的分泌物大股大股的顺进喉咙和口腔，Alpha的射精相较于常人更为大股且时长，生理上的原因，这更有助于他们在Omega的生殖腔内成结标记，可这一汪的精液射进嘴里却只是在添加承受方的痛苦，当Thor抽出他发泄完的阴茎，Loki感觉自己从食道到口腔全是精液，当他的眼睛看着面前抖动两下的肉柱，就感觉到脸上也黏了腥味十足的白浊，他抬眼时，就发现有很多甚至粘在了他的睫毛上。

不过更可怕的是，Loki在没有彻底脑子清醒下来时，身体因长时间缺失信息素的资养，不自觉的咽进去了嘴中的精液，甚至蹭下来脸上的东西含进嘴里，像对待什么珍馐般舔干净了嘴唇。

他的大脑还没有同意，但身体却先做出了选择。这个强大且绝对熟悉的Alpha，身上的任何味道对他都是上好的滋补品。他甚至不知道自己在恍惚之间吞下精液的模样有多大杀伤力。

Thor.Odinson在盯着他做为的瞬间又硬起来，就不失是一个好的证明。

那个该死的性冷淡正一脸迷失情欲，沉沦享受的吞他的精液。混蛋的，现在他绝对不可能憋住自己的欲望了，Thor涨的发痛，连头脑都在疼痛之中，这一切的事情染上情欲让他理智断线。如果在不把面前的人操翻他一定要硬的爆炸了。

Thor拉起Loki，情动的Omega已经打湿了跪着地方的地毯，Loki身下有着不算小的一滩湿渍。Thor发硬的肉棒挺翘，把被他拉起的Loki，结结实实的钉在那根阴茎上。

“啊———！”

Omega失声尖叫，太深了，太过了，那一整根的肉棒被他完整的从上到下吃进身体里，Loki感觉被从子宫顶了个对穿。他痛的腿麻，哪怕是不用自己用力的姿势，他觉得自己全身的支撑都只不过是那根Alpha的阴茎，这让Loki觉得自己简直就像个给男人自慰的飞机杯。

飞机杯…呵呵，真是熟悉的东西，曾经的Loki太过厌恶性爱，却也知道自己对不起丈夫，他曾送过Thor的一份礼物，是个专门定制的飞机杯。材料高级，造型精美，他也记得Thor收到时并没太喜欢，但也好好放了起来，偶尔会拿出来用。可后来他们离婚的时候，Loki和Thor都刚刚离开那个房子的当晚，他们的“家”，被一场大火烧的干干净净，谁也没来得及带走一点染过对方味道对东西。就那么彻彻底底的了断。

现在Thor有了新的“飞机杯”了。

想操就操，Loki.Laufeyson在这个不属于他的城堡里唯一的存在意义就是挨操。

Loki身下传来撕裂的痛感，痛的他恍惚，痛的他在猛一瞬间又稍有清醒，他的穴肉夹紧Thor的阴茎，让本就嫌紧的男人被夹的低声粗喘，拍打着Loki的屁股要求放松，可Thor打在Loki屁股上的那一巴掌，“啪”的就彻底把Loki打了个彻底清醒。

“呜，呜哇！！”Loki吐了，他并没有吃什么东西，除了刚刚吞下足够在体内成结的Alpha精液，胃袋里呕出的东西还泛着白色，空气里旖旎的糜烂的味道瞬间混进了酸苦难闻的呕吐物味道。

这让咬在Loki后颈本品尝着清冽香甜的Thor在一瞬间也被打消大部分情欲，呕吐物大多吐在了Thor的后颈和背脊。酸苦的味道绕在鼻尖，而怀中的Loki在发抖，呕吐并没有停下，他吐不出再多的东西却上半身一挺一挺的抱着Thor的脖子干哕，偶尔咳出一点点的苦胆汁。Loki的身体里还吃着Thor的阴茎，他的呕吐确实打扰了气氛却不能改变现状，Thor有些担心的动着姿势改变状态想让自己抽离出，在挪动时感觉到裆部上的一阵湿暖水流冲射，Loki太敏感了，几下的疯狂抽查和情愫害的他潮吹，可彻底清醒的大脑让他逃避一样的扎紧Thor的怀里，脑袋狠狠靠上那个被自己的呕吐物所沾湿的地方。

那味道又苦又臭，身下还爽的痉挛腿软射出一股骚哄哄的粘液，都充斥在他鼻息。Loki心里默默了一句哈哈，就彻底败倒在这一波波不放过他的冲击下，直邦邦的向后摔去晕倒在地。

Thor没抓住他，Loki直接脑袋朝地的摔下去，尽管地上是毛毯，却闷沉的发出“bang”的一声。

仿佛让他心脏漏停了一拍。

他失控了，自重逢后，他第一次的失控，搞得太过了，甚至是在他口口声声说着想着“他爱”时，又一次把Loki搞得一塌糊涂，搞得更加凄惨。

瞧瞧他干的好事，他宝贝的心间肉，心头的白月光，一尘不染干净的小孩，正像个被人抛弃的破布娃娃，沾着脏乎乎的东西摊在地上，倒在精液润滑液甚至是潮吹液和呕吐物里。

这真是他想要的，所谓的报复？？  
Thor啊Thor，你心里，不委屈么？

\-----------

这一次的Thor为了避免上次的麻烦，学聪明了许多。

难得来一趟Thor这边的Fandral领来了一位医生，是位帅气的Beta小姐，Jane. foster只是简单的检查了一下Loki的状况，惊叫着说，“他被活生生的逼到发情！”

“信息素长久缺失……却又骤然增加了滋养，性行为，更可怕的是…”  
“他竟然没有被标记！一个未被标记的Omega，活生生……发情，还开始发热。”

Jane小姐不知道其中的过往，直直的看着她的雇主Thor，“先生，您是从什么嫖娼的地方，或是什么强奸现场，把他救下来的么？”

Fandral瞪大了眼看着Thor，“你就是这么，这么宠他的？”  
“Thor.Odinson！你可真是个东西！”

Thor默默的看了眼Jane，说了句“请医生小姐先出去。”

在Jane转身的那一刻，Fandral抓住了Thor的领口“你当初回来找我要Loki的地址…要是我知道他是现在这幅下场！我绝对不会告诉你！！”

 

“你了解什么，你又知道什么？你有什么立场站在这里说我？”  
“Thor！你甚至没有标记他，你早就不是他丈夫了！”

 

“可我爱着他，比你们任何人都……”

Fandral指了指一边床上的Loki，“这就是你所爱的下场？”  
“那你的爱也太可怕了，求你放过他吧。”

……  
为什么？

为什么所有的人都让他放过Loki？他到底做错什么了？他没错！他只不过是想得到一点应该有的回报，他只不过是走错了方向，又何必要这般颐气指使？

在这份感情里，他失去的何尝不是更多？

怎么就是他的错……就因为他没有像个死人一样躺在那里！？这就代表了他是那个渣男？！他的心要比谁都千疮百孔！他可怜的多！他想要的从来都不单单是那个身体！Thor.Odinson想要的是那颗心！可他却从来没有得到过！

两个男人气喘吁吁，直到小声的呻吟打破僵局。

半昏半醒发热发情的Loki，在睡梦中小声的叫着“Bro…我要水。”  
Thor在瞬间递了杯子过去，多熟悉的声音，多熟悉的称呼…他的Loki，喊他Brother，仔细想想，那还是他们新婚宴尔时，甜甜蜜蜜期间，Loki独有的特殊称呼。

Fandral看着Thor用小勺子仔细的喂水，什么都没说，转身离开。

而Thor没有注意到，他沉浸在哪个充满着甜蜜的称呼，想起了过往，窝在他的颈窝里，累了的时候喊着，bro，我想吃提子，bro，我想要礼物……那是的Loki，娇嗔着，依赖着。

太怀念，太沉重。

 

“他需要静养，请慢慢为他进行身体上的信息素滋养，Omega遭受太多的信息刺激，很容易就精神失常，请小心对待。”  
Jane医生交代完，开了些舒缓的药物，在Fandral和她打算离开前，Jane获得了简短同Thor独处的机会。

“先生，您是病人的爱人吧”  
Thor愣了愣，他甚至不敢回答女医生这个问题，只是站在那里，一动不动。

“我不知道发生了什么，别担心，他只是身体从来不好，不是太严重的病。”  
“只是，如果是爱人，别在让他受伤了。”  
Jane的眼镜亮亮的，看着Thor，没有得到答案，却也不在多说什么，继而告别。

只留下金发的Alpha，自己一人，呆呆着。

如果是爱人，别在让他受伤了。  
那现在，他们还是爱人么……？

在夜晚来临的时候，Thor一直认真的守在Loki的身边，发热和浓重的突然发情期，惹的Loki十足不适。半睡半醒间总翻扭身子，时不时传来小声的呻咛，哼哼唧唧的时候，还会留下生理性的眼泪，在迷糊中咬住自己的手指。

Thor耐心极了，在愧疚的时候，他会一次次的把Loki的手指从Omega嘴里抽出来，揉着Loki的脸蛋让他放松牙关，用小勺子喂水，一遍遍的帮他擦去身上的薄汗。

梦里的Loki并不舒服，他晕晕沉沉的分不清现实和梦境，好像在他短暂的幸福婚姻里，也有过这么全身上下都痛的一次。

好像是，他被那种无视法律还讨厌的飞车党撞倒在十字路口，那个时候感觉全身都散架了，昏迷前能看见Thor焦急的跑过来，在医院里，病床上，Loki看见面前正给他喂水的身影，那么熟悉，那么温暖，那个疼爱他的丈夫……

“Thor！你去哪里了？”

金发的Alpha瞬间愣住，Thor被Loki狠狠的抱住脖子，抱在身侧，手上也有着汉，死死的搂着Thor的脖子。质问一样的，沙哑着嗓子，却拔高了声音。

“Thor！你去那里了？！”  
“你去那里了？？有人欺负我！”  
“他打我……还…还要操我！”  
“好疼…你知道，我讨厌疼的…”  
“你去那里了，我好疼啊，全身都好痛！”  
“你答应我陪着我的…”  
“你死那里去了，为什么才回来…”

哭哭啼啼的omega抱紧Thor发抖，像埋在丈夫的怀里撒娇，而金发的Alpha在瞬间呆住，耳边的一句句都像尖刀一样剜在他胸口。

Thor不知道Loki在想什么，是在梦里看见了什么才这么惊慌失措，他突然觉得怀里的Loki是那么脆弱，就像一个玻璃娃娃，捧在Loki腰上的手甚至不敢用力。

“Loki……”  
他只小声的喊了一句怀中人的名字，Omega就真的像玻璃一样碎掉了，Loki像只受惊的兔子似的，撒开他向后猛的瑟缩。

Loki.Laufeuson在一瞬间清醒，他觉得自己全身都血液在那一秒凝固，他看着自己刚刚怀抱的人，看着自己的双手，他刚刚像树袋熊一样挂在Thor身上，立刻的裹住被子窝进床尾。

他做了什么？他疯狂的倾诉？

Thor，他撒娇，曾宠溺他上天的爱人。  
Thor，他控诉，那个伤害欺负他的“有人”。

他一定是疯了……Loki抱住自己，他发现自己在发抖，他感觉自己好像在笑，那双绿眼睛直勾勾的瞪着身边的另一个疯子，毒辣的像是要把Thor捅出一个洞。

Thor被那眼光盯得发怵，无论是躺在床上的病人，还是Loki刚刚那撕心裂肺的问责，亦或是现在这样笑的毛骨悚然，这让金发的大块头太不舒服，他“咣”一声的就关门离开。

坐在床边的Loki，莫名其妙的一滴滴掉泪，就好像不知为何滑倒在房间门口的Thor，也哭泣的撕心裂肺。

他们都讨厌一瞬间的温存。因为那衬得现实冷如冰窖。

 

/TBC/


	3. 余温

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们都讨厌一瞬间的温存。因为那衬得现实冷如冰窖。

Chapter 03 余温

其实在开始的时候，他们有段相当不错的故事。  
就像所有的老电视剧里一样，一对璧人总是在恍惚间，就对上了眼亲亲戚戚。

这个事情，可以从他们第一次闹离婚讲起了，对于这个新时代的一对爱人来说，偶尔闹闹吵吵，好像是一种生活情趣。

不过第一次扯到这个话题时，确实把那个大块头的金毛吓得不轻。

本来是正在开开心心的教着学员健身热舞的Odinson老师，在看见两条短信后，闷蛋一样的把自己锁在了休息室。

那个倒霉的小混蛋给他发了句——

我拟的协议书，应该已经发给你了。  
有什么不满意的你再改改，就签字吧。

谁知道那个看起来健硕，毛绒绒又粘人的金发大块头正在抱着电话看着短信哆嗦，看起来就像一只被主人抛弃了的宠物狗。

Thor可不想那么丢人，可他还是嗡嗡的轻声哭了出来，好在他锁紧了门。静静的休息室里全都是Thor.Odinson一个人啪啦啪啦的掉眼泪声。

那是Thor和Loki结婚的第五个月吧。  
在这五月时间里，他们正经的一共做了三次爱。除去omega每三月一次的发情期必须要他“上交公粮”，只有结婚当天那晚和两天前。

那天是情人节，Thor是抱着玫瑰回的家。

结婚那晚是Loki给他的奖励，发情期是他们夫妻的责任义务，可情人节毫无意义。  
因为他们从来没有过什么夫妻情趣。

所以，当Thor在为Loki粗暴的戴上口球经历销魂一夜后，他知道会糟糕，毕竟那个性冷淡是把讨厌做爱这事贴在脸上了一样，可是他没想到能这么糟糕。他没想到Loki排斥到了提出离婚。  
Thor本来以为那场稍有情趣的性爱还会让他们未来的床上关系得到缓和，谁知道结局竟是这个下场，连本来的那层体面的窗户纸都被捅破，寒风呼呼的灌进他们本就还不暖和的爱情里。

Thor抽了抽鼻涕，慢慢平静下来，旋了旋无名指上的戒指，Loki送给他的，一枚只能说是奢侈品，根本就不是婚戒的东西，而且他们甚至没有一副对戒。Loki的手上则是戴了一个简单的黑色戒指，他和Thor说就这样就行，他习惯了。

他镇定了一会儿，然后感觉事态还不是那么无药可救，掉眼泪什么的真的太丢人了。

不过，毕竟Loki反感性生活这件事，是在结婚前就已经说过的，郑重且认真，而那个时候的Thor根本不在意，哪里会有omega排斥性爱和信息素浇灌呢？

可是那个紧翘屁股包裹在西裤里的高挑律师，是个真实的性冷淡。就算每次Thor已经欲火缠身，前端高涨，他甚至得不到那个人一个比较温柔的眼神，Loki每次一涉及性爱，不是交合，就仅仅是调情也会眼里目光呆滞，深谙的要让人坠入进地狱，绿眼睛不再像宝石，而嘴角也总挂着那种若有若无，却又让人觉得不舒服的微笑。那个时候的Loki，能让索尔奥丁森萎了。哪怕是发情期，Loki也最多只会稍微老实一点，这让年轻力壮基本天天性欲充沛的Thor特别心烦。

他还记得数月前初次见面的时候，事务所里那个律师刚刚洗完的头发还没有全干，水珠从脖子上滑下来，就像一条舌头舔出的湿痕。樱花瓣一样的红嘴唇，和挂在嘴上的礼节性笑容。伸出手时那种温柔且磁性的声音：“等你好久，先生。”

不是初次见面，而是等你好久了。

那一瞬间，刚回到这所城市的退役军人Thor，突然好希望这个人，能每天都对下班回家的他说一句，我等了你好久，来吃晚饭吧。

虽然后来这句话，总是来自Thor的嘴里，说给Loki。

当时的黄毛大块头感觉自己已经好几年没有脸那么红过了，他们只是商量公事的第一场晚饭，都让他觉得像约会。  
那场晚饭后，Thor靠在床上，想着读诵条款时翘起好看弧度的薄唇，他的手不自主的握上阴茎撸动，想象着如果是在安慰那位律师，那张总是带着淡淡疏离的脸上，表情会染上怎样的情欲？  
等他射了的时候，他迷迷糊糊的还记不住律师的全名，手指沾着精液举起那张名片。

· Loki.Laufeyson

他手指磨了磨名片上的名字，精液沾软后面的姓氏磨出纸屑，看了半天，贴近自己全是胡子的下巴。撅起嘴，像对待珍宝一样亲了一口，说了句“Loki.Odinson”他就傻乐着抱着名片睡了一晚。

当时的Thor还不知道Loki是哪一类生理派系，他感觉Loki许是alpha，那可怎么办，alpha可都是不乐意找“对手”的，如果是个best，他们的婚姻应该会更顺利。  
他红着脸给Loki打电话，把人约出来吃饭。

“Loki先生这个岁数还没结婚？大多向您这样事业有成的alpha都已经结婚了。”

“alpha？”  
“怎么，您？”  
“我是omega，只是喷了些香水，你也知道，哪怕说着平权，社会总也有一些不公”黑色头发的优雅家伙耸了耸肩。

如果说初遇时Thor心脏砰砰直跳，此刻他已经深深坠入爱河。omega，没有任何人会拒绝一对AO的婚恋。Thor简直是从见面那一刻就被打上了标记。已经是独属Loki的Alpha了，好像天空上的星星月亮什么都好，Thor他都想摘下来送给他的宝贝。

Thor是怦然心动，是见色起意，是一见钟情，可惜，当时的Loki可是悲喜不露。

不过曾为军人的Thor，堪称是相当的穷追猛打态度了，鲜花和礼物能堆满Loki先生的律师事务所，一月有余，Thor便被答应了正式交往，追求变成了恋爱，曾经的铁血军人像个十几岁的少女乐的原地打圈圈，抱着刚成为对象的人亲亲抱抱。Loki没太搭理他，却也会开心的给大块头拥抱，可平日里两个人多半是不冷不热的谈着，一点没有小情侣的feel。

Thor简直愁大了脑袋。他日日夜夜的思量着怎么搞到老婆。

他回来的第一份工作是健身教练，所有学员都说难挡住这个金发纯A 的魅力，他把自己对象的事情同老友Steve讲了一次，健身房主打赌，没人能抵挡住你的狂轰乱炸，甚至在健身房搞起来了“Thor老师多久能把人骗到手结婚”的活动。

那场在健身房吸引了一票人下注的赌局，却正好碰上了另一位正主，第一次早下班来找恋人的Loki先生，就站在那张写着时间和筹码押注的海报前，笑呵呵的看着一帮看好戏的人。  
他歪头，冲着冲到他面前的Thor一笑，金毛大块头虽然害怕，看见这个笑容竟是心里乐的花都开了一朵朵的了，脸上上扬的苹果肌压都压不住，他真的喜欢死这个人美条正长腿冷淡的Loki先生了，拉着Loki的手就问你怎么来了。

Loki没答他，直接问，你们玩的好玩不。  
Thor害怕，讪讪的说，没有没有，正要张罗人收拾现场的时候，Loki给止住了。  
一身黑色的律师说，我看你们最短都压得是一周？  
周围点了点头，还有人起哄说Thor教练亲一个，霸王强上弓什么的，Loki笑了笑，掰着Thor的下巴就狠狠咬了咬一口，说了句你们都输了，我们明天就去登记。

“是谁霸王硬上弓？”Loki眨着眼睛笑着问Thor。

Thor懵了，从脸红到脚底板，连老二也充血了，傻笑到一直送Loki回家，回到家里做梦前做梦后都整个人都是飘飘然状态。满脑子循环播放婚礼进行曲。

第二天民政局门口见面，办完手续手里握着大红本本，嘴角翘到眼角，Thor傻了吧唧的发现，他们还没住到过一起，甚至都没去对方家拜访过，就结了婚，送人回家的时候才第一次跟上公寓认门。搞得他怪不好意思，挠挠头却在Loki说你该回家了的时候死皮赖脸要一起住。

小律师其实说不出什么感觉，但也是开开心心的，毕竟结了婚谁还不高兴？也没有撵Thor，倒了红酒煎了牛排，坐在那个从第一次见面就觉得相当不错的怀抱里和男人亲吻。Loki不喜欢性事，甚至有些略微的恶心，却在洗完澡后老老实实的脱了个干净，他家里没套子，哪怕不想要孩子，却也完全没介意的让Thor咬紧腺体，插进了生殖腔射精，标记体内成结。

从一开始被这个人追求，Loki就一直感觉还算不错。甚至在Thor问的时候从来都没有说隐瞒过Omega的身份。后来，他曾经在约会时表示过自己在性事上稍显冷淡，接吻已经是他在性上的一个高点，而那个大块头从未说过介意，也极少在恋爱期间索吻，各种程度上，Thor让Loki觉得还算舒服。毕竟今天是新婚夜，他在讨厌，也应该在今天，好好抱住现在的丈夫，然后撑开自己的身体邀请他未来一生的另一半交融。

他说结婚吧的时候，Thor一副乐傻的模样，那可分外讨Loki的喜欢了。

结婚第二天Thor请假，买了度假胜地的机票，Loki手里突然接了个案子，说什么也脱不出身，Thor不高兴归不高兴，倒也没说什么，半夜还去事务所帮忙整理资料，想努力做个三好老公，谁知道伏案戴着眼镜的Loki太是一番风味。

Thor硬了，Loki的事务所是个人事务所，有一间小隔间的休息室，他们前一晚刚做过爱，互相标记，空气里飘起的雄性费洛蒙，肯定是双方都能闻到，Thor虽然不好意思，但是还是伸手去抱Loki了，他实在是想要，要不是考虑Omega的性格，他能干上三天三夜。

“啪”一声手被打下来了，他的高岭之花连头发都没有乱一丝，塞给他一包手帕纸，指了指卫生间的方向，Thor愣了，他看着自己的新婚丈夫，然后被支去冲着小便池撸管？  
Loki看着他，他也看看Loki，黑发男子轻轻解下了领带，Thor还没来得及高兴，正打算脱外套抱着老婆办公桌大战三千回合的时候，那条领带递他手里了，Loki薄唇轻启，说：“你闻着撸吧，有我的味道。”平静的就跟和他说了句咱们今晚吃西红柿炒蛋似的。

可是再不满意，他喜欢Loki啊，撸就撸吧，一开始Loki就摆明了自己工作狂性冷淡，并且现在本来也是工作时间，所以这件事，他要怪不得Loki，甚至应该说他哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出。虽然他不是很开心，撸完的他就像个泄气的皮球，有一搭没一搭的帮着收拾。

Loki抬头，能看出来。

夜深的时候，工作还没完成，Thor又累又困还生着闷气，就有人送了份外卖过来，是他爱喝的瘦肉粥，打开特别香。Loki看着他说，给你订的，陪我辛苦了。

Thor突然脸一红，他果然是喜欢这个人儿，不动声色的可爱，害羞又不直白，他喜欢到想揉进骨子里疼着，喝到一半他想起来，Loki也没吃东西，凑到一边看到Loki电脑上密密麻麻的小字心里特心疼。就舀了一勺慢慢的凑过去，Loki也没矫情，乖乖的喂一勺喝一勺。Thor看碗里见底的时候，凑过去亲亲，Loki就配合着让他亲。

Thor觉得，不做就不做吧，忍忍就过去了，还有发情期呢，他不用担心。

不过他太高看自己了。

他一天天的回家，做饭，等着Loki回家吃，等Loki到家，和他说那句等你好久。然后Loki加班就不管，晚上两个人随便唠唠嗑，Thor看电视看球，Loki看书加班工作，分开洗澡，Loki总是先洗，洗干净了再床上趴着，等Thor出浴室也就半个迷迷糊糊了的。

没一点情趣。

发情期那天是个重要的日子，Loki给他了发早点回家的短信。洗干净了趴在床上等着，那个状态，就跟等着被强奸似的。Thor一看就不爽。

好在Loki是冷淡了点，但不是性无能不差做爱。乖巧的时候还算收敛小性子，Loki屁股又白又弹又翘的，拍拍就染上一层红晕，看着就像一朵朵红花，尤其是出于发情期比较敏感，Loki拍两下穴口就会泛出水来。Thor喜欢拍那个屁股，操的时候拍的使劲一点，Loki就会哼哼唧唧的叫出来，会撒娇似的喊Bro，黏腻软烂，那特别好听。只要不看脸，Thor还是爽歪歪的，也因此Loki配合着更多用后入，知道Thor喜欢他叫，他就好好的叫出声。

如果不是被刻意“强上”了一次，他们在床上相敬如宾的态度并不会搞出事端。

气哄哄敲下离婚文件的小律师这么想到。

实际上的Loki并不是太生气，他只是介意那件事情中，Thor对他的算计和隐瞒。那太讨厌了，让他觉得被侮辱，他必须要给大块头一个教训。

不过Loki.Laufeyson可是善于玩弄人心的小混蛋，他难得在今天抛弃了工作，想早早下班，去找一下刚刚被他伤害到的Alpha，好好搞一场思想教育。可打开屋门那一刻，他被塞进怀中一大束玫瑰，Thor在他惊讶的时刻就已经半跪，一脸闪烁的说，“我在求一次婚！我错了Loki！不离婚好不好！离了在嫁给我好不好！求你了！求您求您求您了！！”

板着脸的Loki突然就笑了，特别开心，像孩子一样。第一次低头主动的给了Thor一个吻。

哪怕是吵吵闹闹，他们就那样充满着温柔过着小日子，Loki确实有些小毛病，他的律师专业导致有事没事的喜欢搞事，不过自第一回的离婚风波，Thor就老老实实在看见新的“离婚协议书”后一头黑线的扔进垃圾桶，然后做一桌Loki喜欢的好吃的。

不过他每次都很长记性，第一次是因为性爱，他就在没有强求性事，有一次因为礼物，Thor就连光棍节都会备礼，还有一次因为吸烟，大块头后来活生生的是给逼到戒掉。

一直持续了近一年半的时间，他们都是温暖的。小吵小闹，也是在那段时间，Loki第一次认识了Thor的母亲，弗丽嘉是个温柔的妇人，对他很好，Loki从小感受不到多少来自家庭的温暖，Thor的妈妈第一次让他尝到了母爱的味道。

有的时候，那个傻呼呼的Thor会一脸羡慕的看着别人家有小孩，眼睛里简直能冒出来星星。大概是最后的温柔时光，Loki慢慢的变得柔软，他甚至开始松口，能说出，“也许，我们可以有一个孩子。”这种话了。

这些记忆哪怕是在睡梦中都让Thor觉得温暖，他在恍惚中还以为是往日时光，直到看见陌生又熟悉的天花板，床头柜上放着安神药，和专门用来监视Loki房间动静的平板。

哦，原来一切都回不去了。

金发的Alpha点起一支烟，他没有抽，而是静静的放在床头的烟灰缸里，看着那些烟灰燃尽。Omega不喜欢他抽烟，比起性爱更甚，他还记得有一次调情式离婚，就是抽烟问题引起的争端。后来，他本来戒了，却又在那三年染上。

Thor披上外套，他不知道现在是什么时间，只知道窗外有着星星。

慢慢的，走到Loki的卧室，被他蹂躏的可怜Omega正在睡梦中哭泣。

他们回不去了么？

Loki轻轻的，在梦里呓语，他喊：“Thor……”

Thor.Odinson如同受了蛊惑，美杜莎在耳边低语，谎言总是比真相更诱人甜蜜。他侧身在床上，Loki的身边，小声的说了句“我在。”

不同于几小时前的推开和惊醒，Omega软软的靠在他身侧，那个依靠不露声色的依靠，却又让人惊心动魄。

 

Thor在闭眼前攥了攥拳头  
“他们回得去。”

 

/TBC/


	4. 台风眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狂风暴雨，中心却是一片风平浪静的晴空区

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “他们回得去”

chapter 04 台风眼

Loki挣开眼睛的时候，眼前是一片浅蓝色的布料，他在恍惚里习惯性的蹭了一下，就在骤然间清醒。身体有些发颤，不由自主向往后缩的时候，被一双臂膀搂紧了怀里。

下一秒，是一个印在额头的吻。

他惊呆了，猛的抬头，阳光照着那头好像会闪光的金发，伴着磁性的嗓音，是一句“早安。”

如果不是眼前卧室的装潢，他一定会以为世界上是不是有什么狗血的穿越大戏了。毕竟这个怀抱温暖的太不现实，就像……以前……像梦里那样似的，他的肩膀都开始微微发抖。

Thor揉了揉发呆Omega的头发，仿佛是在安慰，Loki高速运转的脑子里正疯狂的开始谱写是不是五年前的Thor.Odinson穿越过来的神经小剧场。直到Alpha摸了一下他有些湿漉漉的下体，轻轻的靠在耳边问了句“疼不疼？我一会儿在帮你上药，困就再睡一阵。”

Loki打了个激灵，他夹起腿向后一缩，这这这到底是怎么一回事，这天杀的复仇者———精虫上脑的Thor，怎么在一夜间就性情大变，想大发慈悲耍他一把么？这个可能性让Loki瞬间有些脸臭，恶狠狠的瞪了眼面前的男人。

“好吧…，看来你不需要睡了。”  
转身下床的Thor，在Loki面前“刷”的撕下那张画的花花绿绿的高潮记录表，团成一团的扔进旁边的垃圾桶里，“Loki，我不要你还了。”

那句话说的很颤抖。

金发的大块头想了很多，如果一直是他迁就，他不在意今天在退一步。

“只是，求求你，别那么快离开好么？就，就……三个月？陪，陪我……好么？”

看着Thor的Loki，好像也被这早晨熟悉温柔的气氛感染，破天荒的，他的理智一点不在，好像面前的那个选择题就真的是记忆里那个软软暖暖的家庭在向他招手。

Loki是想要的，那份温暖带着蜜糖味道，哪怕是包着糖衣的海洛因，内里在苦在毒，他都想去含一含那个甜甜的味道。

所以他呆呆的就点了头，还没反应过来的时候就被人紧紧的拥抱在怀中，用力，踏实，温暖，全心全意的一个拥抱。

 

Loki不知道为什么的就开始掉眼泪，Thor吻住他的脸,说“My lover，别哭。”

My Lover？

Loki不知道为什么，他的眼泪，掉的更狠了。

\-----------

“如果可以，我真的不想让你再去工作。”大金毛一样的男人揉着脑袋，瘪着嘴，“要知道你那倒霉的律师事务所已经关门了小半年。”

“哈，我可不用你提醒我，我丢掉的案子和名声，你一样一样都得赔给我。”Loki气冲冲的说了一句，银叉子像立威一样，戳上Thor盘子里的那块儿西兰花，塞进自己嘴里嚼了嚼。

“你不是一向讨厌西兰花……？”  
Thor悻悻的发问，又被Loki狠狠的剜了一眼，刀子一样，Omega扳过情人的下巴，把口腔里的西兰花全部舔砥着喂了过去。

“我确实讨厌。”  
小骗子趾高气扬，魅力四射，Thor嘴里含着被喂过来的西兰花，傻乐傻乐的。

这是自他们达成协议后的一个普通早晨，女仆们在桌上摆上一道道的饭菜，Loki穿着整齐的情侣款家居服，他用了近十天才把身上各种的伤口养好，甚至他还记得在第一天的时候，身下酸麻的痛苦让Loki站不起来。

现在的他在Thor的精心照料之下，已经生龙活虎。不过关于一开始每天早晨还不到六点的时候，就被叫起来跑步。Loki律师要讨厌死前雇佣兵的生活态度了。

Thor真的很宠他，就像以前一样，关心着Loki生活里的一点一滴，Thor唯一的要求，就是绝对不要离开这个城堡，不要离开Thor.Odinson的视线，他们直到今天还在纠结这个问题，到底让不让Loki重新回去工作。

“我可以回到你这里住，我必须找点事情干，再这样下去，我简直要闲的发霉了！”  
Loki一边吃一边嚷嚷，哦，他的天啊，他可不是那种愿意在家里等着疼爱的Omega，Loki从小接受的教育，和他一直的志向，他本来就是想把自己一生都贡献给平权斗争的人。

可他喝了一口汤，没有把脸抬起来，他知道现在的自己是什么状况，一个靠着丈夫所豢养的…呃…不太对，一个靠着前夫所豢养的小情人吧？比较像现在的状况。

可真讨厌。

嚷嚷着平权看似光明磊落的社会总是明里暗里的剥夺着Omega的权益，哪怕是受到性侵都总被媒体做为噱头得不到真正的公正，本应该最支持他的丈夫却实质上背道而驰，对他所做的行为似极了变相强奸，而他身为一个喊着口号，帮被欺瞒的可怜群体发声打官司的代表型Omega律师，却纵容了那些乱七八糟早已糜烂不自知的行为在这里喝汤。

他不可以的！

“咳咳”，Loki有些气岔，不由的在喝汤的时候呛到了嗓子，想着真是活该的骂起自己，Thor急急忙忙的帮他拍着背部顺气，却被omega狠狠的瞪了一眼。

“怎……怎么了？”大块头发怵。  
Loki眨了两下眼睛装作平静，说了句，“呛到而已，没事，吓着你了。”

Thor愣了愣，刚刚Loki的眼神就仿佛是要杀掉他，饶了他吧，他已经忍了很多很多，哪怕是糊了一层纱的假象也让他享受享受。

好在，Loki说没事。  
就这样互退一步，大概彼此便可以相安无事。

Thor拿起小勺子，一勺一勺的喂起omega，动作小心又宠溺，汤碗见底的时候，海拉达姆捧着一份资料过来了。

“先生，您看一下这几份资料，打算从其中为您选一位新的秘书。”  
Thor接过随意的翻了几页，大多是刚毕业的学生，照片年轻活力有朝气，Loki凑了过来，笑着说了句，“不丑，但都没我好看。”

Thor瞅了眼怀中人，哈哈哈的笑着说，“当然了，全天下Loki最好看。”

突然金发的Alpha像开窍了一样，拍了下脑门，“Loki……如果你真的闲得无聊，不如陪我一起去夜总会吧！你看，我正缺秘书呢，你比这一塌的小孩还养眼！”

海拉达姆瞬间想拦住这个没有思索的决定，可Loki却若有所思的点了点头，说“也行。”

半年说长不长说短不短，律师事务所太久没有开门，上来肯定找不到活干，要等回潮期，倒不如稍微缓一缓，等接到案子在回事务所，然后……也算陪陪这个傻家伙。

说到底，他恨Thor，非常恨，可也确实爱着。哪怕他觉得现在就是被Thor强奸被Thor侮辱，可过去的记忆总告诉他，是他的错。而且，各退一步，不是不可以。除了不愿理解，Thor有时候对他太好了，好到，Loki觉得真有那么一点点的愧疚。如果三个月是一个期限，那不长了，他愿意拿这三个月道一个歉，贖一个罪，正好过去这段时间，事务所应该会重新回到正轨，他可以稍作休息的去放肆一下，比如……做Odinson的秘书。

想想都不可思议，可笑，他一向厌恶成为丈夫的附属品，却得做个办公室的情人俏秘书。

Thor总是在这些地方没来由的知道怎么惹Loki生气和厌恶，充满了惹恼这个心高气傲的omega的天分。

Loki有的时候要的东西很简单，他需要一份尊重，以及一份理解，哪怕他再过强势，骨子里头也有细腻的情怀。  
就像从他第一开始对Thor的印象，他希望这个男人，对他无比温柔，从身到心。

只可惜事实并不是这样，Thor.Odinson实在太过不理解。Thor不懂Loki想要什么，更不知道Loki在想什么。自顾自的爱，又自顾自的恨。

可那些事情，两个人都不想更深的探究。

迷迭香，Thor所经营的夜总会。

一切都符合着那个大块头的审美观念，又蠢又丑，黄金华丽的装潢反而显得俗气的不行。Loki只是走到大门口，就像吐槽一样吐了吐舌头，说“原来这里这栋丑的要死的建筑是你的。”

“哪里丑！”  
“哪里都丑！”

“行行行…”  
“哼！”

“说起来…迷迭香啊，好像在这里已经有不少年了吧……”Loki若有所思的想了想，突然浑身发抖的打了个激灵，天啊，如果没有记错，这家丑乎乎的夜总会，好像在阿斯加德早有了将近快九年的时间。

Thor没有接他的话，他害怕的连指尖都发抖，九年前，九年前他们可还不认识呢，那个时候，Thor还是在军队……？

Loki突然就杵在原地不动了，他胳膊有点发抖，没错，他开始有一点点害怕了，还记得一开始的时候，那个家伙是个温柔的健身教练，绝对不可能会去触碰这种工作…

陷入沉默的Omega，突然被抓住了胳膊，Alpha的嗓音有些低沉“我从约顿回来以后，买的。”

“约顿……？那个冷到不行的鬼地方？！”  
“雇佣兵的那段时间，就是那个冷到不行的鬼地方，在那里我比较清醒。”

Loki突然就不说话了，抓着男人的衣角慢慢的跟着往前走。

Thor拉着他进了电梯。

“我可以跟你说一句情话吗？”  
“诶？”  
“在约顿海姆那个冷到不行的地方，每次出任务感觉自己死前，都能看到你，就像又享受到温暖。”

这段话，就像刺一样的扎着Loki，他看了一眼Thor，那双蓝眼睛里写满了深情，可他并不会忘记，还在短短的半月前，这双蔚蓝色的眼睛里全是要伤害刺激凌辱的眼光。

“Thor……别再和我说这种话了，我配不上你那种高尚的爱情。”  
“我很奇怪，Loki，为什么你你从不想要我。”  
绿眼睛有些暗淡，“你这话说的，可真过分。”

……

“中午想吃什么？”  
“明明才刚刚吃了早饭”明明就知道大块头是故意引开话题，却又没有办法的笑着开始配合，“你的胃口可真是个超级大粮仓。”

Loki摸了摸Thor的肚子，上面的腹肌硬硬的，到侧面的时候，突然感觉哪里不对，在Thor的侧肋，那里有一条很长的伤口，将近要延展到背部，隔着衣服，从未上过战场的小律师根本摸不出来伤疤的存在，只是感觉有些怪怪的。

金发的Alpha一声不吭的拍开了那只手，那道伤口……Thor并不想对Loki做什么解释。如果要是让Loki知道了来历，没来由的可能会惹的loki厌恶吧……那道因为“教育其他问题omega”才留下来的伤口。

他们都不吭声，不提这些事情，这段日子还算相安无事，早安的时候会给彼此早安吻，相互帮忙打好领带，一同走向工作的地方，偶尔有那么一天很疲惫，就两个人一起偷偷懒的睡上一上午。晚上，他们会亲昵的靠在一起，聊一些有的没的，比如已经绝版了的老专辑，在陷入梦乡前，抱住彼此，在苏醒时分，再从对方的怀中醒来。

时间过得还比较快，眼看就要两个多月了，让Thor值得庆幸的是，Loki从来没有提过一句他要离开了什么的，自然，他也是在无力的讨好着，就好比在这个两个月里，Thor从未要求过一次性爱。

Loki没有什么实际上的工作，大多时候，在迷迭香，他更像老板，只要坐在电脑桌前看着Thor忙上忙下就好。有的时候，他甚至无聊的都开始玩扫雷，桌子上那本法律书，早就被他前前后后的又翻了好几遍，只是有些奇怪，已经两个多月了，竟然还没有接到一个像样的案子。

毕竟他可是名律师，再糟心也不能过气到这种地步啊。

那天早晨可能是太无聊了，Thor的桌子上十分杂乱，他顺手的就想帮忙收拾收拾，却发现了一份奇怪的资料。

有一点点……像，Loki有点不敢继续想了，或者说是下意识的不想这么想，那份资料里是精美的照片，里面是形形色色的少男少女，各有风味的照片里，共性是色情的姿态和……照片的背面有一串，标价一般的数字。

“咔嚓——”  
身后传来了门被打开的声音，Loki急急忙忙的把文件向纸屑桶边上一扔，而幸亏来人不是Thor，而是个单纯的职员beat。

小朋友离开后，Loki抓着那份文件，又重新把桌子搞得干干净净，他像刚刚一样装作镇定，默默窝在自己的电脑桌前打开了扫雷。

有点……害怕。突然脑子里像穿线一样的编织，Loki.Laufeyson曾经在很多年前年前整理过一份没头没尾的案件。人口贩卖，多数针对Omega，利用廉价的发情诱发剂，迷奸剂，轻易的捉捕狩猎，控制在手，然后标价贩卖。

这是一个庞大的产业链，人人皆知，却又没有办法彻底清剿，Loki清楚阳光下面有多少昏暗的存在，这个案子，当时的他摸不清划不来，可他没一天不在记恨厌恶着。

Omega的权益从不能是靠着这群Alpha施舍，他们必须要握在手里，如果没人发声，Loki愿意做那个撞的头破血流的人。

可毕竟曾经因为这个和Thor撕破脸，划了一刀长长的伤口，还侧面伤害到弗丽嘉，放过他吧，他真的不想去回忆，在这难得的平静下。

疼他的Thor太令人没有抵抗力了，他看着窗外，阳光闪耀，就像某人闪闪发光的头发。

中午的时候，Thor拿了两张的游乐场的纸劵，门票上面有着少女心的旋转木马。

说起来，以前他们到是很少约会，Loki的工作狂性子搞得每天都是睁眼闭眼看文件，恨不得吃饭都要听着案件分析，偶尔的约会都是在家看看老电影，游乐园的新鲜感，糖果粉红味，手牵着手吃一个冰淇淋，一切都是那么的新鲜。Alpha和Omega都兴奋极了，这太让他们开心了。全新的，不是靠着最后那点温情记忆，他们在创造新的回忆和爱。就好像，真的放下了过去重新开始……有点心脏砰砰的冲动。

他们都太容易被环境感染了，当现实和想象微微重合的时候。

Loki看着旋转木马，他说，我也想坐。  
Thor说，那我改天为你建造个成人的，这个只有小孩子才能玩了。

黑发的Omega像着了什么魔一样，好像现在的事情有些太过甜美，让他神情有些恍惚，Loki把Thor的手慢慢移到肚子上，“如果有一个小家伙，我是不是就可以玩旋转木马了？”

Thor感觉自己的全身血液都涌进了大脑里，他甚至没有忍住的就直接抱起了他的爱人。Thor把Loki压倒在游乐园的长椅上亲吻，Loki少见的没有拒绝，甚至微微迎合，他们就那么一直亲吻着对方，直到有些舍不得的坐进车里，才微微放开。

Loki拉住车上的小窗帘，有些气喘吁吁，但却直视着Thor，“为什么要停下？”

Thor.Odinson若是还能忍住就不是男人了。

他们太久没做爱了，Loki被调教过的身体更为柔软，在亲吻的过程中就已经身下溢出湿渍，冷淡的Omega体验过的实质性爱还是太少，身体的期待让他伸手去解Thor的皮带，却在慌忙中笨拙的半天脱不下来，终于解开那枚扣子，才发现自己已经被Alpha剥了个精光。

Thor含住了Loki的乳晕，舌尖挑拨的乳头充血停立，又换上了牙齿轻轻的咬含。手也捏着另一边的乳头拖扽，Thor平压着Loki，突然感觉身下的人一震战栗，腹上有些濡湿。

Loki双手捧住脸，小声的哼唧，眼角挂上泪珠，浑身开始发颤：“啊…好丢脸…被…被你舔射了…”

Thor的脑子懵的一声简直要爆炸，什么天杀的性冷淡…他的Loki根本就是一剂打在他脑子里的媚药！他开始发狠的撕咬着omega的脖颈，一遍遍的疯狂索要，Alpha骨子里的原始兽欲被激发刺激，死死按住Loki的双腿挺进生殖腔，去他妈的三个月，他必须要标记这个没自知的omega……Loki本来就是属于他的东西！牙齿狠狠咬破腺体，射进生殖腔，Loki在他身下疯狂的挣扎哭闹，从，不，好痛，不要了，变成被标记后的空虚和欲索，双腿死死夹住Thor的腰，像一条蛇一样盘住自己的Alpha，开始疯狂的索吻，舌头伸进去的要求更多的津液给他滋养，他嘴里喃喃着给我，求求你给我……Thor…我还要……不行了不行了……

直到alpha射进他的身体，吻遍他的全身，操到Loki连高潮都开始疲惫，这场性事才终于缓缓平静下来，天上已经有了星星，Thor在汽车后座抱着彻底脱力的Loki浅浅亲吻。

“舒服么？”  
“恩。”  
“累不累？”  
“累。”  
“带你去吃好吃的，你睡一会儿，我去开车。”  
“好。”

Thor整理了下皱巴巴的衣服，在汽车后视镜里能看见Loki背对着他，好像睡着了一样。

Loki在掉眼泪。  
无声的，豆大的，眼泪一滴滴的滑在脸上。  
好疼，好疼，不知道为什么……从身体到心脏都抽紧了的痛苦，算什么到底算什么？！他不知道自己哭的已经发出了声音，抽泣害的在前方开车的Thor也烦闷的喘了口气，抽了几张纸巾扔到后面。

“别……你别哭了。”

Thor想不明白Loki为什么要哭，就像他不明白自己在做爱时说的“我爱你”，到底能让Loki变得多慌张。

那顿饭吃的还算舒心，做爱后太累的omega挂着泪珠就沉浸在梦乡，Thor抱他回去的时候，Loki还在梦中呓语着“好舒服。”  
他双手不自觉的抱着Thor不愿意松开，被标记的初期他在自己不清楚的状态下格外粘人，甚至在抱着Thor脖子的时候能自己找到Alpha的嘴巴讨吻。Thor把他抱在床上，他脸上的幸福像能溢出来一样。

也许，真的能回去……也许，也许……

海拉达姆并不想打扰，但看着自己手里的文件还是敲开了门。  
“Thor…你必须要看看这些东西，这些生意才是你主要的经济来源。”

 

书房  
老管家莫名的暴躁，“您何必把Loki先生绑在身边，甚至背地打压他的律师所，非让他留在迷迭香？”

“他不会发现其他生意的，没事，他聪明，可从不会那么疑神疑鬼。”

“Thor，只要你还做着那些生意，就知道要瞒着Loki，何必把他放在里真相最近的地方？”

Thor拍了下桌子，“够了！海拉达姆，你不用管那么多……把最近生意的状况给我就可以……”

在老管家把文件摊开时，Thor说，“他在我身边，我看到他就会安心……让他陪我吧……”

海拉达姆叹了口气，“Thor，迷迭香，家族的贩卖生意，你让Loki守着你，真的不会良心不安么？”  
“他一个那么要强的omega。”  
“平权斗争的领头人。”  
“你真的不会不安么……？”

金发的Alpha说，“闭嘴。”  
“别在这个家里，别在Loki面前，透露一丝一毫。”  
Thor就像一只看似脆弱的狮子，装的可怜兮兮，实际上却最危险。  
“给我留一点幻想，或者说给我留一点温暖好不好？我只想让他陪在我身边。”

不得不说Thor他的顾忌有多么正确，如果他知道现在就在门外站着得，慢慢蹲下的omega，Loki跪倒在地上，在几分钟前，他从梦中惊醒，他发现索尔并不在自己的身边，出于omega刚被标记后的生理本能，他想去寻找自己的丈夫。

他怀里抱着一个枕头，站在书房门前，本想进去给Thor一个惊喜。

可在门口听见的那些话，家族生意，不可以让他知道的，omega平权……  
他就是傻了也知道那些是什么东西。而且，就在今天早晨，他才在收拾电脑桌的时候看到那份文件。标的条条框框框，等价交换的omega。

Thor啊Thor你可瞒的真好。  
家族……那应该有些年头了吧，从五年前他们结婚就开始了么？呵呵，那可真是把他当成一个彻头彻尾的傻子耍的团团转，在自己开开心心嚷嚷着omega的权益的时候，转身去进行人口贩卖？

Loki抓了抓手里的枕头，轻轻的，慢慢的，自己回了房间。就好像什么都不知道，什么都不清楚。就那么乖巧的，一个被调教出的“老实Omega”，等着临幸似的。

半夜，他很清楚Thor回来后抱住了他。

Loki并没有拒绝。他甚至向后躺了躺，整个身体扎进了Thor的拥抱。但omega维权会的公益律师Laufeyson先生知道，他有一个尘封了整整九年的案子，又要重新开始了。

他会把Thor亲手送上法庭。

 

/TBC/


	5. 镜像空间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 镜像对立，相似相差，亦千变万化

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他会把Thor亲手送上法庭。

chapter 05

Loki在今天早上早些的时候弄伤了手。  
银叉子向来是Loki最喜欢的东西，他却在不小心的时候刺到了手，长长的一道血印子，看的Thor特别心疼，捧在手里又亲又吹的。

“你最近怎么总是心不在焉的？疼么？下次再这么笨，以后这套餐具就不给你用了。”Thor现在宝贝Loki到了个极致，看不得Omega身上有一点点的伤，当然，除去那些留在Loki身上的“草莓田”。

“没什么大不了的。”绿眼睛的Omega有些烦躁的推了推自己的丈夫，“你可真是吵死了！不就是个伤口么，这还没有我小时候骑单车的伤口重。Thor，你超烦！”

“我这不是担心你吗！”大金毛瘪嘴，看起来委屈巴巴的，Loki抱了抱他，小声的说了句“我知道啦。”

他装得很好，各种意义上，像往常一样的，他持宠而娇，甚至于，海拉达姆已经开始有些看不过眼，因为Thor已经同意了Loki自由出入书房，Loki靠着一场在书房书桌上的性爱换来的，红木颜色的桌面，雪白的酮体，惨叫的Omega，用身体换来的机会，毕竟对Thor来说，享受跪在书桌下Omega的口活确实是个不错的体验，Loki感觉自己下贱的可怕，可实际上……他简直就是单纯的可怕了。

每每在抱住Thor的时候，笑意会越来越假，怀中的人，抱着越来越沉重。

因为已经十几天了，他没有在书房发现任何奇怪的东西，这让他觉得慌张，夜总会必然会有“点人”这种服务，这事情向来在他的接受范围之内，毕竟上流社会亦有Omega会去嫖买Alpha，Loki不觉的是多么可怕。

相较之下，他记恨人口贩卖，那种事情，是把原本活在阳光下的Omega拉入黑暗。那太可恨了，把不相关的人扯进旋涡中……就像他小时候一样。

Loki的小时候绝对不是一段好的回忆。甚至可以说是糟糕的日子。

黑发律师的母亲是娼妓，可是并不低微卑贱，甚至可以说是趾高气昂，是个高级的妓子，Loki并不愿意承认那个人是自己的妈妈，尽管那个女人给了他良好的受教育环境，可是在家中接待各种客人，卖笑的声音总环在哪个“家”里。

也是在哪个时候，优等生Loki喜欢上了在图书馆学习，他在还年纪轻轻的时候取得了学士学位，当时的他还是个孩子，却优秀的像一颗星星，只为了逃离那个他不由自主觉得反胃的家庭。哪个原生家庭带给他骨子里的影响，让他对性爱排斥到极限，脾气暴躁思想极端，可更糟糕的是，他的血脉里可能从来都有着娼妓的血液，哪怕是新婚之夜，他竟然表现的不像个处子。Loki.Laufeyson从来厌恶自己的名字，结婚后他兴奋极了的去改了全新的姓氏，他更乐意叫Loki.Odinson，手指画着那个O型的圆圈就觉得满足，只是……后来的他，怕是再也不配这个姓了。

曾经他那个垃圾的母亲，明码标价的把他卖掉过。

那时候他才知道，他之所以能拥有良好的教育，是因为现在的上流社会的Alpha喜欢有文化又漂亮的Omega，从那个女人把他生下来，就已经想要把他作为上好的商品培养，从来没把他当成过孩子，一个鲜美诱人的优雅年轻的，新鲜的Omega。

什么垃圾，他离开了，在被卖给买了他第一夜当晚的老头子那天，Loki长了个心眼，没有喝母亲给他的那杯生日庆祝酒，他才在肥头大耳的油腻男人洗澡时逃出了酒店。而社会对一个Omega总是残酷的，他找不到工作，找不到愿意接受一个童稚的，迟早要被发情期所管制的Omega，那段日子，Loki的老师帮了他很多，他太拼命，完成学业，绝对优异，活的像个彻头彻尾的Alpha，然后开办了自己的律师事务所，为自己带上了性冷淡的戒指，正襟危坐，在法庭上指点江山，Loki以为自己的一辈子都会是冷清孤独的，直到Thor，那束热烈的阳光能灼伤人的眼睛，在真正的Alpha的追逐下，被费洛蒙逼得无处可逃，而他也期待盼望着，小心翼翼的，看着自己离那束光越来越近，期待的，柔软的，日光照耀雨后的泥土，怡人，却愈见愈远。

甚至他深知，是自己在推开。

就像，他好像永远都记不住，学不会，去信任他的Alpha。没错啊，他每一分钟都在怀疑Thor是十恶不赦的混蛋。其实他只是想给自己找一个原因，他伤害过现在抱在怀中的金发大块头，如果不找一个原因，不认为Thor是有罪，Loki知道他在心底就永远无法原谅自己的所作所为。

他实在找不着其他的原因，来强迫自己留在这里。好吧，说实话，他根本就是想留在Thor身边。有什么办法？数十年来，他人生中唯一的，那么值得纪念的一点点温柔，正在为病态的薄冰所覆盖，没有人想这样，可他更不想打破这种诡异的平衡。

以奇异的约定形式留在Odinson身边，寻找一辈子线索，就这样骗着自己，从此生活在Alpha身侧。

他从来没有从书房里找到过什么东西，或者说，他根本就不敢去找，他根本就不敢发现什么。这最后的平静，让他觉着岌岌可危。

实际上，Loki从来都是口不对心的，他甚至喜欢着，现在捧着他的手指，傻呵呵吹气的，吻他，数落他，宠溺他的Thor.Odinson。喜欢极了，喜欢疯了，喜欢的，第一次让他觉着放弃自我也不是什么糟糕的事。

他是个心思慎密的家伙，更也是个眷恋温柔的人，是性冷淡，但心脏却不冷。Thor曾说他是一只冷血无情的毒蛇，实际上他只是一颗小心翼翼，躲在阳光和阴影交界处地下水道前的一棵小野草。

如果有一天出现了一个人，要把小草放进花园里，拿到阳光下，浇水施肥，在小草的根被拔出来之前，小草根本不清楚，他即将面对的是柔软，温暖的花园，还是被人连根挖掘，随手抛弃的悲惨下场。

一直以来，他都爱的太脆弱，太孤独，太自我。躲在自己小小的一方天地里，Loki抬头，看着自己面前捧着自己手指亲吻的Thor，突然有着一股暖暖的舒适。他甚至有一瞬间，抬起了手捏了捏Thor的脸蛋。

那个脸蛋并不是软软的，但让他从手指尖舒服的乱颤，全身就像被电流扫了一遍。

Omega突然反应过来什么一样，夹住了双腿，他的动作有点不自然，显得十分突兀，Thor也感觉到了，眼里说不出是惊喜还是兴奋或半带抱歉的盯着Loki。

“该不会就是这样……你也，湿掉了……？”

Loki脸突然红透了，他是因为那场“凌虐”变得十分敏感，而他多清楚，到底是个什么程度，好比现在，单纯是因为真的心脏悸动，才会……身下涌流成这个样子。

很少见，他很少见的心底说了句，他想要。想要被按在床上，被分开双腿，略带粗暴又绝对不失温柔的插入，被Alpha死死咬住腺体射满生殖腔，他竟然真的有那种欲望！？

Loki真的有点害怕，面对自己从身体到心的奇怪改变，黑发绿眼的omega像个孩子一样慌张，Loki眼里甚至带上了一点点的惊恐 ，从眼眶闪烁出了零星的，眼泪？他碰了碰自己的脸颊，身体开始轻轻发抖，绝望的孩子靠在床侧，被迎进温暖的怀抱。

“别哭。”  
“对不起……都是我的错，把你的身体毁掉了。你不愿意，我就不会碰你。”

Loki伸出手背，从他身体散发出的，身下涌流起的淫液，是唯独对伴侣有效的费洛蒙，这已经让Thor硬了，Loki用手背抵着哪阵蓬勃的热源，说，“你硬了。”

“我愿意一生都只亲吻你。”  
Thor眼中的诚挚，一如五年前那个要守护他一生的人——坚定，诚恳，请求，爱恋，沉浸，令人无法拒绝的迷醉其中。  
“我再也不会让你疼了。”

Loki.Odinson知道，他绝对是疯了。

不然他不会抱住男人的脖子，不会吻上去，不会说那句——“Thor，如果我要你弄疼我呢？”

Loki知道这是他自己点燃的烛火，伴随着爆炸开满天边最漂亮的烟花，灿烂的热烈，美的动情动声，他喜欢这烟花，沉浸依恋。

只是，那一秒的Loki忘了，烟花总是一瞬而逝。

他们很久没有那样亲吻过对方，Omega第一次触碰了一场令他身心都愉悦的鱼水之欢。

他身下的滑腻，Thor吻在其中的软舌，他抱着Alpha的脖子浑身发抖的不能自己。从嘴角一阵阵的流下口涎。拥吻上的唇瓣，Loki吻上Thor的喉结，像个着急的孩子去讨要。

“Thor……好舒服……”

舒适感从双腿之间涌流，Loki连脚趾都发软发麻，伸直蜷缩，双腿绞紧，整个下肢都开始痉胬，在情动深处的时候，浑身发抖的射了丈夫一身。

“Loki……Loki，Loki？Loki！Loki！”金发的Alpha像疯了一样喊着爱人的名字，就好像他爱的有多么痛苦，多么惨烈，无法抓在手里。他太期待一个回答，他太希望有一句柔软的回答，期待了多少年的回答，哪怕经历再多，Thor骨子里追逐的，从来没有得到的，太想要了。

Loki说，“我在。”

那个强于常人，被称为天神一般的Alpha哭了。

他窝在爱人的脖颈里，哭得像个孩子，一只看似骄傲的狮子，一只被丢弃了的金毛犬。找到家的可怜孩子。

那天晚上他们真的是折腾到了很晚，Loki身上懒懒的，尽管下体黏满了了各样的津液，却一点也不愿挪一下腰板，更别说洗澡。

Loki对Thor撒娇，“你去洗澡吧，不用管我，我不想动，好想睡觉啊，好困啊。”

Alpha本想抱着Loki去浴室洗澡，却被黑发的omega一巴掌打开

“我说了不想动，浑身好痛，你不要碰我！自己去洗洗干净回来，我今天不要洗了！”  
“那你就含着这些东西睡觉？”  
“含着你儿子睡，快给我感恩戴德吧！”

他是真的不想动一下，浑身跟散架了一样可当浴室哗啦啦的水声传来的时候，Loki一点困意都没了。

这是他第一次这么舒坦的做爱，好像把所有都忘了，那些乱七八糟的喜欢与不喜欢，愿意与不愿意，谎言与欺骗，事实与真相，那一切，他都没有去考虑。

他记住的只有身体浑身酸麻，只有下体含着东西的触感，可那并不恶心，从腿间溢到心底都感觉有些温暖。他对自己的变化感到惊讶，却又笑笑觉得无所谓。Loki.Odinson，从不是一个局限于一时的人，如果已经变了，那他便欣然接受。

就像现在哗哗的水声和浴室里的那个人。  
没什么不能接受的，就像万踪都在变化，而他们终将归一。

有时候爱过和正在爱着，并不能分清和解释清，Loki并不想去回答那种问题，但他乐于去抓住。

只是Loki不愿意活在谎言之中，自以为是的善意谎言，有时就是骗局和欺辱。哪怕是犯罪，请告诉他。

可惜，他却又并不想相信Thor倒卖Omega，所以，告诉他些什么，哪怕是假话吧。告诉他一个痛楚和罪过，却绝对不要碰触Loki为人的边际线。

黑发的Omega自嘲般笑笑，他果然是事情又多又奇怪，谁要做了他的爱人还真是倒霉。

他看着浴室，Thor这个人为什么会这样喜欢他，连他都觉得不可思议……能被爱着还真不错。

明明他害的Thor失去那么多，却一直值得被珍惜么？

Thor的手机就在床头柜上，他随手扯过来，预订了Omega类型的医生。

在刚刚敲下约定时间后，正打算放下时——

“嘀嗒”

那是Thor手机的信息声音，鬼使神差的，他很想打开看——好吧，说实话，他并不是很接受瞒着他。

Thor手机上，有三条新信息。

［外国安排的工作完成了。］  
［进一批新药。］  
［最近有些不太听话。］

 

这三条信息足以让Loki皱了眉毛，老天！别这么忽悠他可以么？！他才刚刚在一分钟前决定了放心去拥抱他的爱人……别让他的感性理性在相互碰撞了行么！放过他吧……

从头顶打下来一句话，“你在看什么？”

Loki有些慌慌张张的把手机摔在了鼻子上，嗑的他小声“呲”了一声。  
Thor就立刻坐在了床边，拿起手机揉了揉他的脸蛋，还亲了亲鼻尖。

“疼么？”  
“有点……鼻子要塌了。”

Thor拿起手机的时候，Loki问了句，“那些是什么意思。”

“你翻了我的信息？”Alpha压低了下嗓子，那让Loki有点头皮发麻。

“只是凑巧……不行么？不过，那到底是什么意思？”他有点躲闪，害怕，又没有办法。

 

“Loki，你猜是什么？”  
“Thor，别告诉我你在违法。”  
“某种程度上是的，我在研究药物，针对大型动物的麻醉剂。”

 

Loki愣了愣，“大型动物？”  
“雇佣兵要用的东西，我甚至帮老朋友捕了些犀牛，肯定不会听话的。”  
金发Alpha说的十足扽定，还有些温柔的揉了揉Loki的头发，突然却转变了口气，叹气说了句，“最近夜总会也不太好经营……”

“迷迭香怎么了？”  
“呜……不好和你说……”  
omega突然直起上半身，掐着Thor的脸问“到底是什么？”  
“就…你真的听？你，先说好不准生气！”  
Thor忧郁的样子，让Loki期待，他觉得自己离真相越来越近了。期待让他变得十分兴奋。

“我要听。”

“就，我招收了一匹Omega的娼妓！在迷迭香做性交易，一直，一直不敢告诉你。你，你不要生气啊Loki，他们都是自愿的。”

 

Loki.Laufeyson突然在这一刻失语，他半挺着身体怀虚虚抱着Thor。把头埋进Thor的肌肉。

“对了，你为什么翻我手机？”大金毛脸上挂着坏坏的笑容“宝贝，你怕我出轨么？”

“除了我谁会要你啊！快睡！”

Thor突然愣了愣“所以，Loki，你真的会要我么……？”  
才意识到自己说了些什么的omega把头埋的更深，Loki知道自己此刻一定是羞红了脸的模样。

“就…能怎样，快睡吧。”Loki翻身盖住被子，等着背后的怀抱，今天他实在太累了，很快就在怀抱里进入了梦乡。

Thor.Odinson在半夜睁开的眼睛，瞳孔里的光就像一只潜伏已久的猎豹。

他站起身，拿起手机，盯着Loki很久，最后却无奈的揉了揉Omega的头发。

离开卧室后，他随手拨了个电话。  
“以后任何的事情通过电子邮件来通信。不要发到手机里来，全部。我希望这张卡上，不会在出现那些项目的消息。”

Thor点了只烟，放在烟灰缸里，看着蔓延出的细腻烟尘，又随手摁了烟头。

Thor知道，Loki怀疑他。

并不是永远，都能靠拙劣的谎言继续隐瞒，他手中灰色地带的生意，必须藏匿的天衣无缝。哪怕病态，必须存在。

不能让那个好不容易捆在身边的Omega在逃走，绝对不允许。

如果Loki又一次怀疑，敢离开，就用下三滥的手法囚禁束缚。  
Thor捻着那个烟头，挫了一下又一下，直到满手都是烟灰的渣滓，他盯着那个染着烟灰的指尖——他可真狠啊。

朝晨第一缕阳光打下来的时候，Loki靠在Thor的怀中先苏醒了过来。  
身边大块头的丈夫，哪怕是睡梦中还拢了拢他，Loki盯着Thor，突然就噗嗤的小声笑了出来。

好温暖啊，这个人的怀抱。

如果Thor.Odinson对他说实话，他就再也找不到理由去拒绝这份眷恋。

曾经就让他变成曾经吧。他害Thor失去了太多，可他的身体也确遭Thor虐凌。  
已经说不清谁欠谁，谁对谁错，没必要苟活记忆。

毕竟当下如此温暖，最应抓于手中。

Loki希望回到过去的温柔，他想和Thor一起平等的幸福的，相伴余生。

 

/TBC/


	6. 蜘蛛网

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可哪怕这样，明天还是会到来，他们还是会轻轻靠在一起，享受暂时且舒缓的温暖，谈情说爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki希望回到过去的温柔，他想和Thor一起平等的幸福的，相伴余生。

chapter 06 蜘蛛网

早间，Loki接到了案子。

他先去看了预约好的医生，检查单上写着他的身体状况。少见的，Loki问了医生一句，我这样的身体还有可能怀孕么。  
医生跟他说，是可能的，还要经常复诊。  
这让他从早晨开始就十分开心，加上接到案子，他整个人都兴致勃勃。

这让他浑身热血沸腾，他太久没有发挥过自己的专业优势，都快以为自己就是个总裁房间里的俏秘书了。

和委托人定下时间后，蹦蹦跳跳的，兴高采烈写在脸上，Thor难得见到Loki这么开心，突然就觉得不在打压小律师的事务所是个多明智的选择。

这回是个很特别的案子，特别到让Loki觉得熟悉。

强奸Omega的罪人，正大摇大摆的自在生活，而受害者，正可怜兮兮还遭人唾弃。

那是个可爱的Omega女性，又可怜的不行，哭哭啼啼的在他的事务所里，活生生用完了半包纸抽。

“我的父母都抛弃我，他们说失去贞洁的omega，已经没有必要再留在家里了。”  
“可是，被人强奸是我的错吗？”  
“仅仅因为我是女性，或者仅仅因为我是一个会发情的omega？”  
“我已经打足了抑制剂，是被直接性行为侵犯。”  
叫做Amy的女孩，死死抓着哭湿的手帕纸“我知道眼泪没有用，可是除了哭，我又能做什么？”

“凭什么！难道仅仅因为那是一个Alpha！就可以不用遭受法律的惩罚！？”Amy小小的个头，却喊的声音特别大，“帮帮我帮帮我，我除了维权会已经找不到别的地方，我不想这辈子被一个强奸犯毁掉！”

Loki拉住小女孩的手，“你是通过维权会找到的我？”  
“是……是呀……”Amy擦干眼泪“他们说你是维权会最好的律师，也最擅长打这些官司。”

突然那一瞬间，黑发的小律师想说，他这辈子都不想接，也不要接这种案子了。

这并不是他太想回忆的事情。

在三年前，这确确实实是Loki.Laufeyson最喜欢接的案子。

由于小时候家庭经历的原因，他对那些强奸犯有着生来的厌恶。  
太恶心了，尤其想起他成年夜那晚那个肥头大耳的油腻男子，他就恶心的不得了。

他确实擅长打这种案子，也在这个领域取得了不少的成绩，他打的最闪亮的一场，就是将一个曾被无罪释放的罪人，判了死刑。

可那场案子，是他最后一场，强奸相关案。

自那之后，Loki退出了Omega维权会。

仅仅做为律师代表人挂一个虚名。

三年前那场案子，让Loki失去了家庭，让Thor失去了母亲。让他们本来费力编织的假象彻底撕烂打碎，变成了水底捞月。

好吧，那个时候，其实他们在哪个糟糕的节骨眼上正在吵架。前所未有，当时是结婚两年来吵得最凶的一次。

Thor的母亲，弗丽嘉的身体可以说是相当不好，再结婚一年半的时候，Thor独自一个人回了一趟他的家乡。

Loki工作很忙，并没有问原因。那个关头上，他们正在吵架。新鲜和甜蜜感刚刚过去，两个人都开始觉得厌倦。Loki总对工作抱有狂热，若有若无的对家里冷淡。所以，那天他知道的只有，Thor带着妈妈回来了。

弗丽嘉是个温柔的母亲，温柔的让Loki第一次开始期盼回家。  
他喜欢那位温柔的妇女煲出来的汤，是他从来没有喝过，没有享受过的妈妈的味道。

Thor也很开心，他和Loki好像总有些矛盾，弗丽嘉会告诉他们，要珍惜对方。

妈妈是黑暗里闪起的灯火，让两个怯懦的人看见了彼此。

可是，之所以，弗丽嘉会来到这个家庭，是因为她已经病重——血癌。

Thor和Loki想了很多办法，医生建议做骨髓移植，而糟糕的是，唯一的直系亲属Thor并没有配对成功。

Loki有问过Thor是否有兄弟姐妹，皱着眉头的Alpha一言不发的摇头。

母亲的病陷入了僵局，这让他们两个都很烦躁，尤其是Thor，那段日子里的金发Alpha就像个疯子，脾气极大极臭，甚至有时候控制不住的冲着Loki嚷嚷，Loki也烦，懒得搭理，凑巧手里接了案子。

一个无罪释放了的强奸犯。

当时的Loki很激动，拍了板的要拿下这个案子，信誓旦旦的对受害人说会让强奸犯受到严惩。

在他像打了马达一样开始准备案宗的时候，Thor的电话就像一只蛰的他耳朵疼的马蜂。  
挂了又打，打了又挂，烦死。  
想想那个黄毛白痴还这几天没事冲他嚷嚷，更是着急的把东西往办公桌一推！  
马蜂窝就在耳边嗡嗡叫，烦的他直接从U盘里调了一分离婚合约书，发送键按下前，眼前出现了弗丽嘉温柔冲他笑的脸。

Loki打了个机灵。

医生说过弗丽嘉的病情在疯狂恶化，Thor不能配对骨髓，更找不到非直系……算了，Loki觉得自己多少还是别给那个大块头雪上加霜找麻烦了。

他接了电话。  
“有什么事情？快点说，不要打扰我工作！”算了吧，好脾气他Loki可没有。

“Loki，Loki……医生的意思……你回家一趟，我们可以生个孩子……快点回来！”那边Thor说话不清不楚，语无伦次，不由得让Loki皱了皱眉头。

哪怕是回家路上，小律师都烦的不行，就算是给了Thor点温柔，并不代表他的脾气会变好。

而马上他的脾气会变得更糟糕，因为当踏进家门那一刻，Loki被禁锢在怀里压在墙面上，嘴里探入口舌，裤子被粗暴的拔下，穴口直接被手指捅开，Thor像个“强奸犯”一样的把他压在电视柜上，强迫着他翘起屁股，然后直接挺身插进他的生殖腔。

没有温柔或是迟疑，疯狂的，像沼泽地里的救命稻草，操进他的生殖腔，没有在Loki挣扎时放开，没有在Loki高潮时给予亲吻或拥抱，Thor的动机和做法都很干脆，控制omega的反抗能力，射进Loki的生殖腔。

每一次被精液冲进生殖腔，Loki都会腿软的跪不住，生理原因开始逼迫他发情，变得甜腻且想要欲索，但Thor不给他，没有情话没有拥抱没有腺体上的亲吻。这不像一场做爱，只是Alpha单纯在omega的生殖腔里射精。

身体和理性在慢慢分离，他含着手指的嘴里骂不出话，只能哗啦啦的流口水。

不知道过了多久，软掉的Thor把阴茎抽离了Loki的身体。拿出一个早准备好的阴塞捅进Omega的阴部，确保不会流出什么东西来后，才像是抱歉一样在跪趴的Loki后颈上，留下了一个安抚又似标记的长吻。

那个吻让Loki厌恶，但是他的身体太需要了，他就像一个可怜的虫子蜷缩扭转着身子去要那个亲吻，却又在翻身过来的一刻狠狠给了Thor一巴掌。

“啪！”

特别响亮的一声，打的前军人直接快要仰过脸去，打的Loki整个手掌都在发麻。

他被做了些什么？

而他却没有办法的身体里涌起巨大的空虚和失落感，双腿之间并未遭到侵犯的后穴都开始哗啦啦的流起骚哄哄的黏液。

Loki摸了一把自己的下体，摸到那些污浊，然后摸到自己身体的阴塞。

他前所未有的冷静，Loki说，“我知道为什么Alpha属的强奸犯总能逃过一劫了。”  
“如果不是发情期，不堵上，就很容易流掉精液失去证据……以及……”Loki将中指塞进自己的后穴轻轻抽插“omega的身体是在是太容易发情了，哪怕是被强奸也会想要。这不是他们能控制的……”

一边自慰一边分析的头头是道的小律师，根本不知道自己对金发男人有多大的诱惑力。

而Loki的下一个动作，却激怒了Alpha。

“别动那个！不准拔出来！”

Loki在动那个阴塞，已经拔出了一半，看见的Thor喊了一句，把Loki又一次压在墙上。用他半勃的阴茎，又一次把那枚橡胶塞顶回Omega的阴道。

能感觉到身下的Loki在发抖。  
Thor突然愣了一下长长的吐了口气，给了Loki一个温暖结实的拥抱“别害怕……怪我太急了。”

怀中的人依然在发抖，Thor轻轻的拍打起Loki的后背。  
“医生说，我们可以试试生一个孩子……只要是有亲属关系，你的脐带血都可以用来救妈妈。”

“生一个，救一个？”Omega的身子一僵。  
“Loki……话不能这么说……”

Loki能听出来，Thor已经是在耐着性子和他讲话了。他简直了解透了这个男人的鬼怪脾气，就和他一样的毛病破烂的臭脾气。

固执己见，自以为是，更听不进去别人话的，一个蛮横无理的自大狂。Alpha骨子里操控欲的血腥味儿。

他在不安静的闭嘴，大概会在被灌上一子宫的精液，然后塞好捆起来扔到一边“待孕”。

可他还是想说句话，Loki问：“Thor，你为什么不直接告诉我？”

为什么不告诉他？他是冷面，但不是无心。弗丽嘉对他那么好，如果一个孩子能救妈妈的命，他愿意掰开双腿的请Thor操他。  
而不是现在这样，被迫接受，就好像被“强奸”。哦，不对，现在这样，应该是被法律上规定的丈夫性．暴．力。

Thor说，“我怕你不愿意。”

Loki在心里笑了笑，像嘲讽自己一样，好一个怕字啊。

哦，Thor不信他。

就像他们最近一直以来的吵架，Thor觉得他冷面冷心，早就不信他。Thor.Odinson要的不过是个能下崽的子宫。

Loki没说什么，弗丽嘉妈妈太好了，他愿意。哪怕他们的孩子能配得骨髓的几率极低。Loki和Thor都愿意在试一次。

那是他们眼里当时唯一的希望。

可Loki手里的案子也在如火如荼。那个案子太过分了，犯人竟然沾沾自喜的称自己为“解决了omega发情的圣人”过着平常人的生活。

这样他生气，乃至愤怒。他从来不恨自己是一个omega，身为omega并不代表一定要脆弱，反而更是美丽，聪慧，优雅知性的代表。Loki从不觉得身为一个omega多么的糟糕，当然这是在打满抑制剂的情况下。

没来由的发情，一样会让Loki烦躁。而抓住omega唯一的弱点——发情期，这太过分了。他发誓会把犯人捉拿归案，如果可以，他想给这种人渣判个死刑。

抱着这种想法翻开了他的卷宗，Jonsen，Jonsen，呵……Loki在心里念了两遍这个名字，最后说了句，人渣。

而在家庭里，带着怨气的性爱，完全没有办法让他们觉着舒畅，Odinson夫夫最近吵架越来越多。Thor不喜欢在床上四肢僵硬像个死人一样伸腿装死的Loki，Loki心里记恨着每次只以射进他生殖腔，只想要孩子毫无情趣和爱的Thor。

他们两个的误会越来越深，直到一个有点冷的早上，Loki死活都不要做爱。

他今天有着非常重要的事情，他要去隐瞒身份拜访犯罪嫌疑人。为此他甚至准备了一只气味抑制剂。推据着Thor的性爱邀请。

可是他说错话了。

Loki说，“不做了！已经整整一个月了，我根本就没有任何怀上的痕迹，哪怕怀上你都要把他操没了！”

Thor是想强来，可是那双绿宝石一样的眼睛里写着害怕也写着拒绝，还有不信任，却直勾勾的盯着他。金发Alpha抓紧了Loki的胳膊，却又轻轻放下，就好像放弃了什么。

 

“那你早点回家，工作不要太辛苦。用不用我晚上去接你啊？我去看看妈妈。”

“不用，我今天会在事务所加班到很晚。妈妈那边要是有什么事，你告诉我。”

“我都说了不太希望你晚回家！”  
Thor有些生气，为什么？为什么？为什么Loki从来不把事情当成事情，好像世界上只有他的工作重要！两年了，结婚快要两年了！Loki到底把这个家当成什么了？

“你能不能不要闹小孩子脾气？我最近真的很忙。Thor你最近做的事情都很过分。现在，此时，我什么都不想和你做。”  
Loki站起来脱掉睡衣，穿好衬衫，打好自己的小领带。他已经什么都不想说了。

他们之间的气氛，最近一直这样。

Loki给自己打了一只气味抑制剂，这个动作是在Thor面前做的。

“你在打避孕药？”Thor突然发问。  
Loki不可置信的看了一眼他床上的爱人。

“我还没那么贱。”  
摔门就走的身影，黑色的小西服，离去的背影带着一股诀别的恨意。

Thor揉了揉额头，他没有想到母亲会得这种糟糕的病，离开家太久了，照顾父母的责任一直落在大哥Vale身上。

可是那个人，那个家庭，Thor总也融不进去。直到，父亲出事，大哥消失……Thor才知道，他的家庭到底做些什么，弗丽嘉，他总温柔的妈妈，到底得了多可怕的病。

药物已经无法控制住妈妈的病情，她在病床上的每一天都是挣扎。而对于Thor来说，从早就不开心了的这一天，接到了一个对他来说是天大的好消息的电话。

“我们找到了骨髓移植的配对者！非直系志愿者！马上就可以开始手术！”

Thor只得到了一个名字，Jonsen。

Loki和强奸犯的会面是在一家咖啡厅里，他的头发梳得整整齐齐，看起来优雅从容。  
“你好，Jonsen先生，您迟到了很久。”

“我刚刚从医院过来，让你久等了，美人。”  
“没事。”

找到了骨髓移植志愿者后，Thor对Loki的关系转变。  
Thor兴高采烈的给丈夫打电话“我找到骨髓移植的志愿者了，妈妈可以做手术了！”  
Loki也特别开心，他跟Thor说了自己的工作上的事情。  
“我也收集齐了资料！明天就可以开审！判刑后这个案子就告一段落了，Thor，我和你回家去照顾妈妈。”

金发Alpha笑着说，“好。”

第三天的医院，护士哭着打来电话，说志愿者不在了，被法院带走，甚至判了死刑立决。他们得到消息的时候，志愿者已经火化。

天旋地转。  
这是给弗丽嘉判了死刑。

Thor疯了一样，询问查找那个带走了Jonsen的事件，强奸，法官，问审，将一切变化搞得翻天覆地的“超级律师”。

Thor看着面前的调查单——改变一切的律师，  
“银舌头”Loki.Odinson

Thor觉得心脏都碎掉了。

乐滋滋的打赢案子的Loki，因为这场强奸案引起极大的社会关注，并推动了omega社会权益的发展，这些让Loki开心，想到弗丽嘉也会马上手术，小律师有些高兴的订了酒店。

滴滴滴————

“喂，Thor？晚上一起出来吃饭好不好？我订了以前约会那家！”

那个声音那么开心，听起来又甜又软。Thor简直要拧烂手里的手机。

“Loki，滚回家，现在，立刻，马上。”

发什么脾气，小律师瘪了瘪嘴，Loki不喜欢被凶，却悻悻的拦了出租车回家。

Loki没想到，回到家里是拳脚相加的招待，那些巴掌落在他身上不是太重要的地方，但真的很疼！很少运动的Omega吃不消退役士兵一直锻炼的肌肉，Loki多半是懵逼，他没想到Thor竟然会有一天……就这么揍他一顿。

他本来高高兴兴，现在被扇了也被踹了，一拳拳尽量避开了脸，却一样让Loki直直的咳嗽。在Thor面前他没多少还手之力，Loki只是一个防御的动作，被男人借力在地上狠狠一摔，磕到眼眶，整个脑袋开始淌血。

“呲……Thor……？”Loki发现自己眼前是红色的，血在不知道什么时候留了他一脸。  
Loki甚至不敢相信的抬头看了眼高高在上的丈夫，Thor的脚，踩着他的胸口。

一份离婚合约书打在Loki脸上。  
一句冷冷的，“离婚吧。”

Loki和Thor闹过不下十次的离婚，每次都是被Thor哄的回心转意。他们真正的离婚，却是Thor.Odinson爽朗的先签字。

Loki握着那份合同，真好……多熟悉，这是他自己编的那一份。最后可终于到他手上了。

为什么要打他……？离婚，为什么离婚？搞什么？是在做梦么？浑身都好痛，为什么想哭呢？  
Loki知道自己一定哭了，太疼了，为什么要打他，他是做了坏事？好疼啊。

好疼好疼好痛好痛好难受好难受好难受！！！！Loki哇的一声就哭了出来，他忍不住天啊，凭什么不让他哭！？凭什么打他！？为什么为什么为什么！离婚！？这到底是怎么回事了！！？？

Thor看着脚下活生生被打成一副惨样的男人，Loki还懵着，满脸的鼻涕眼泪疼的骂不出来，一脸的血，露出来的皮肤基本都是青了紫了。

Thor感觉心脏抽着的疼，却不后悔，甚至，他伸出手掐住Loki的腺体，用费洛蒙逼着omega在他身下发情。

“Loki，我恨不得弄死你。”

Thor知道他逼得Loki发情了，随手一模就是一手的淋漓。

“难怪是下三滥娼妓的儿子，天生的贱骨头。”

Thor只是用鞋底发狠的踩了几脚omega的下体，这逼的Loki失声尖叫。

Thor离开前拍了拍Loki的脸，嘴角挂着可怕的弧度，脸上是Loki已经看不清的眼泪。  
“Loki，妈妈的志愿者，叫Jonsen。”

这是Thor摔门离开的最后一句话。

这让全身都痛的Loki，突然痛到心尖如吞万根针。痛苦麻痹到指尖和心脏，砰砰的，脸上的眼泪，甚至没办法停下。

Loki蜷缩成一团的窝在大厅的地面中间。  
［他竟然杀了Thor的妈妈。］

［几小时前，他还为此欢呼雀跃。］

Loki不知道几点才从地上爬起来，但他看到了桌子上的药。

药瓶下面，垫了一张纸。  
［如果我失控，你好好上药。对不起。］

Loki突然哭的浑天黑地，是呀，他有一个疼他到骨子里的爱人……然后他亲手把他的温暖葬进坟墓。这场打可挨得真活该，真欠。

这是弗丽嘉病情急剧恶化后，Loki第一次来看妈妈。他不敢给Thor打电话，找不到病房，在护士那里好不容易讨到了房间号，站在门外，发现屋中Thor正在和妈妈说话。

金发的Alpha，把头靠在母亲的身上。  
“没事的，你再坚持一下。Ella已经怀孕了，你再等等，你再坚持下去。我们一定可以把病治好的。”

靠在门外偷听的Loki愣了愣，Ella……？怀孕……？

他是在Thor离开以后，在门外等了近15分钟后，才踏进病房。  
突然那么一瞬间，他特别的自责。  
弗丽嘉温柔美丽，躺在病床上的妈妈，面无血色，Loki甚至不知道在这些日子里，妈妈早就被病魔折磨的不是样子。

可是，面对这个“杀人犯”一样的他，弗丽嘉一如既往温柔的挥了挥手。拉住了自己。

温柔的妈妈甚至打趣说道，“Thor说你工作很忙，小精英终于可以来看我了？”  
Loki哗啦就流了眼泪下来了，弗丽嘉抱了抱他，“其实我不喜欢Thor的做法，他不应该随便找人代孕。不论出于什么原因，这对你来说是一种背叛。”

Loki懵了，他问“您在说什么事情啊？”  
弗丽嘉看着他“你不知道啊！”40多岁的妇女突然像小孩子一样可爱，“竟然暴露了？！早知道我才不告诉你！”

黑发的小律师马上明白了，Thor找了一位名为Ella的女性代孕。

弗丽嘉小心翼翼的问，“Loki，你们两个，真的要离婚么？”

Loki顿了顿，“妈妈，你知道你的骨髓志愿者去哪里了吗？”  
弗丽嘉笑了笑“听Thor说，那个人出了车祸，可能是我，命不好吧。”

小律师的手抓紧了自己的衬衫，眼泪簇簇的掉下来。

“呀，小Loki，你哭什么呀？Thor欺负你了吗？有妈妈在，帮你报仇！”弗丽嘉笑着，拉过Loki死死攥着的手，“我很喜欢你，比Thor还喜欢。要是你能原谅Thor，一直做我的儿子就太好了！”

Loki的眼泪像决堤了一样。死死地拉着妈妈的手。趴在病床前，哭的稀里哗啦的。在心里喊着，我不配做你的孩子啊。

“讨厌，别哭啦，跟我欺负你似的。”弗丽嘉揉了揉他的头发“我真希望你和Thor能很幸福。”

Loki带着泪花，Thor甚至隐瞒了骨髓志愿者的真相，大概是为了弗丽嘉永远对Loki的好印象。Loki想起了家里的药，那句对不起。

明明对不起的人是他啊。

因为他太清楚了，哪怕事情重来一次，他绝对不会迟疑的，将强奸犯告上法庭。

那是Loki近乎疯狂的理性。

所以他甚至没有必要去解释一句，“他不知道。”因为Loki是一个什么样的人，结婚两年的Thor，也一定清楚。

弗丽嘉真的很温柔啊，Thor也真的，其实舍不得伤他一点点。

Loki甚至不知道怎么消化这份爱意。

离开病房前的Loki，说了句，“妈妈，我走了。”

定格在他脑子里，最后的，是弗丽嘉的笑脸。

 

后来。  
有一场拒绝他参加的葬礼。  
一张离婚证。  
Thor的离开。

 

Loki是一个不打强奸案的律师。

·TBC·


	7. 冰破声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从Thor的角度，当年从来都有着另一副真相。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki是一个不打强奸案的律师。

Chapter 07 冰破声  
Thor看着面前默默烧着的烟灰，轻轻拈了烟头，看着灰烬慢慢熄灭。他接起了电话，那边是自己认识了多年的老管家海拉达姆。

“少爷，您想要出手的生意，最近被一个神秘男人接手。”

“你查了么？”  
“查不到。”

挂电话前，海拉达姆暗暗的说了句“您是真的要把这些生意出手？这是Odin家几十年留下的生意。”  
Thor叹气，“不过是Odin家几十年的恶贯满盈罢了。”

Thor恨自己的姓，在三年前，父亲和大哥有一天突然失踪，他当时和Loki正在闹矛盾，自己回到本家时，母亲在医院里安稳的等着他的到来。  
母亲很温柔，却是从小对他不冷不热，看到他来，也只是静静的说，我们可以尽快离开。而Thor第一次看见海拉达姆严肃的表情，当时弗丽嘉还不算病重，在为母亲安排好新的医生，那位满脸沧桑的老管家，敲开了Thor的健身房。

当时的Thor还没有呆在书房的习惯，当时的书房里总是那个严谨的小律师。在那个全是拳击手套的健身房，Thor听到了改变他这一辈子，最可怕的事情。

“您的家族，一直在进行贩卖生意，在国外的一片娱乐场所控制了近四十名美丽年轻的Omega，用来进行贩卖交易。就连阿斯加德的一所夜店，叫迷迭香，便是控制牟利的地方。”

“什……么？”

Thor是不相信的，他一向活的阳光健气，军队的生活也是充实丰富，从小，他就没染上过不干净的生意，一直以来，Thor被母亲保护的很好。他有一位叫Vale的大哥，家族生意的继承人是大哥，Thor的手是全家最干净的。

可他还是怕的在椅子上震了一下，慌慌张张的捂住老管家的嘴。

“我说！我可不知道你在说什么……你注意一点，别让Loki听见！”再听见这些消息的时候，金发大个子下意识的就去避开Loki，他那个可爱的宝贝丈夫可是个脾气臭到不行的小混蛋，最近Thor已经很久没去过事务所帮忙，可他一样知道Loki的工作重心总是在Omega权益上有意无意的停留。

绝对不要让那个小混蛋知道这件事，非得把他抽筋拔骨在大吵一架的闹离婚！Thor下意识的第一反应就是绝对不能让Loki知道，他们最近已经开始出现裂缝，前几天刚刚又吵了一架……可千万别在这个节骨眼上再出事。

他们的可怜婚姻可是一点点也受不住打击。整整两年都捂不暖的心，Thor已经有点想放弃了，却不知道为什么，就好像执念一样的就不愿意放过Loki。

只是，在弗丽嘉还不必每天都住在医院的时候，母亲反而极其喜欢Loki，连带着对Thor的也更加贴进。那段时光里面充斥的幸福味道，真是放到今天都让Thor怀念的全身酸痛。

可是妈妈的身体真的很糟糕，突然有一天，弗丽嘉就在也离不开病床，可也不知道为什么，从那一天起……Loki变得变本加厉起来。

他的宝贝爱人，已经不单单是疏离，已经是过分，甚至当时有一条关于Loki风风雨雨的谣言——“那个年轻的Omega律师一定是被法官包养才名声四起”，这话自然传到了Thor耳朵里，可他忙的没时间去亲自打消顾虑，那段时间，每次想问Loki的时候，那个小孩总是一副累瘫的模样，有有意无意的避开。Thor本也忙的焦头烂额的时候，家族生意完全搞不明白，他像他爱的丈夫一样反感这些肮脏交易，却也没办法的理不干净整理不过来。

可在接触那些，他本从来没碰过的事情后，Thor第一次发现，其实谁都可以变得不择手段。

他原本是想放了这群被父兄毁掉人生的Omega，却又没有办法放，他怕处理不好警察找上门来，他的家庭，母亲离不开自己，他也害怕极了Loki恨自己。于是，Thor为了自己的私欲，选择了继续控制并慢慢了解这些生意。

也是在这个时候，他第一次知道了，自己的家族竟然真的能研究出那种诡谈里才有的控制剂，只要给Omega来上一针，在坚强的人也会变成傻子躺在地上等着宠幸。

Thor没有想过用到Loki的身上，至少那个时候，他从来没有那么想过。把针剂用在其他的Omega身上就已经让他感觉到歉疚。  
很多年后，那个最纯净的Thor.Odinson也是十分令人怀念。

可惜，纯净的傻瓜，那个大个子总是让人耍的团团转。

当时的事情很糟糕，Loki开始不回家，也从来不去看妈妈，所有的一切都像是再逼着Thor去听那些有关Loki被包养的谣言。而当时，Thor为了家族的事情足够烦心。妈妈的病也雪上加霜，医生和他说，最后的办法，最好就是骨髓移植了。

Thor的骨髓配不上，他给Loki打电话，小律师根本就不接。难得接一次电话，还是一副不知道欠了他几百万的暴躁口气。Thor纵使叹气，他真的不明白，Loki把他当成了什么……又把这个家当成了什么？弗丽嘉是真的对Loki很好，甚至是胜过自己，可到底为什么，那块冰棱一样的人，就是捂不热？

医生给他的建议是，可以考虑再生一个孩子。Thor疯了一样的揪住这个稻草——他逼得Loki太急了。可好在Loki陪他做爱，愿意生孩子，床笫之间，Thor吻Loki的脖颈，闻不到别人的味道，这让Alpha浑身都觉得满足。可终于有一天，那个原本冷淡的孩子受不住了，他们吵了几句，Loki不知道在脖子上打了什么，在他面前打的。刚刚做完性事的Alpha一瞬间就能闻到空气里的费洛蒙疯狂减淡。

Thor突然想起来，既然有那么多乱七八糟的针剂，会不会有就是针对Omega出轨使用的气味消除剂？而且，为什么做了这么多次怀不上孩子？？是不是Loki压根就不想生给他？？Loki本来就不喜欢性事就不喜欢孩子……如果不是妈妈，Loki永远不会点头——Thor他逼着自己不要这么想，却又无可奈何，Thor终于鼓起勇气像问一句，出口却变成了“你打避孕药？”

不是，不对  
他没想这么说……糟了，他真的没有。  
Thor知道，Loki很配合着他最无理的要求

可想要询问所谓的“出轨”话说出前，回答他的是Loki摔门离开的声音，很多时候，是Loki不给他那个去信任的机会。

他身为一个Alpha，却对自己的爱人是否忠诚都没有自信，这太让他慌乱。

怀不上孩子的事情反映给了医生，医生给了他个说不出是好还是坏的建议。只需要Thor提供一枚精子，有专职进行代孕生育的女性，Thor觉得没有什么，没有相遇没有性行为，只是提供一枚精子……这算不上出轨，在医院做好检查和取精后，便只是交代了下，这个由科学技术培养的孩子并不公平……比起孩子，更像工具。Thor知道这可能变成自己不负责任的不好后果，但当时刻顾不上那么多。

比起和其他人的孩子，他果然还是希望Loki为他孕育后代。  
和爱人的结晶——多浪漫。

而无心插柳的行为却在一个时分收获了算的上不错的好消息……那位代孕母亲找到了，甚至传来了希望之声。哪怕是万分质疑，那个孩子，可能成功的为妈妈带去新生。  
Thor在考虑什么时候告诉Loki，而最先知道这个“科学救命工具”存在的母亲，却怒气冲冲的大骂了Thor一顿！

“我的命，不需要牺牲其他的生命！”  
“他是个孩子！是一条崭新的生命，他还没有来到世界上，你没有权利去规定他的，他的……用途……”

在病床上的母亲，第一次不像那个总是病恹恹没精神的贵妇人，弗丽嘉怒气冲冲，那个模样让Thor想起来，还在小时候，睡前母亲讲的警察故事里的帅气女性。

自由，桀骜，强大，自信，坚持——一切和妈妈挂不上的词语和现在的眼前因为气愤怒吼的母亲，突然让Thor觉得，也许那位女警察，正是妈妈吧。

弗丽嘉在一些地方的极力坚持。

但他离开了病房，因为，事情一旦做出了，就没有反悔的第二天。这个世界就是会有一个用于帮助母亲手术的孩子降生，就像这个世界注定好了，Thor的家族就是罪恶，Thor会爱上的人就是对这些事情偏执理智的Loki。

注定好了。

而突然有一天，妈妈找到了志愿者，最近突然乖乖的Loki和他说手头的一切都要结束，一切都，都突然往变好的地方前行。

Loki还说要回家和他一起照顾妈妈……他好高兴，国外糟糕的贩卖生意他也差不多摸清了门道，正打算赶紧撇清，他可不希望这些糟糕的违法乱纪的事情缠的自己浑身恶臭，Loki最讨厌这些事情了，一切都会变好的，不是么？

不是。

Loki“杀”了他的妈妈。

那是个让Thor脑子里都响起的嗡鸣——  
别和他说Loki不知道！

这场强奸案并不是看起来那么简单，在Omega权益并不完善的时间段里，一个曾经钻法律空子逃过的Alpha，被当庭判死刑……想想都让人觉得不可思议，这件事情毕竟引起了极大的社会关注，先不提犯罪人属于alpah的第二系征，就算是平常普通的罪人，也少有会被判处当庭死刑的。

而那个事件中出力最多的律师，无疑是最想要罪犯命的人。这件事情，大家都知道。

怎么可能不知道罪人的名字，不知道罪人现有的身份？！

Loki是一个拥有超强的专业性的律师。

哪怕Thor没有那么多的法律知识，他也清楚犯罪嫌疑人每一次档案的更改，律师都会拿到最新的版本。作为骨髓捐献人，将骨髓捐献给谁，档案里都一清二楚，写得明明白白。

Loki不知道么……?他怎么可能不知道！！Thor整个人都头脑嗡鸣！他下意识的想以为Loki不知道……但一切一切的现实，都像是在说，能不能不要骗自己。

骨髓捐献者，完全可以让Jonsen所有的定罪都延期执行。

直到为母亲的骨髓移植手术做完在执行罪责，这是出于人道，法官和陪审团以及律师都应有的考虑！

犯罪嫌疑人的辩护律师，是不可能不提的这重身份的。更何况这个Jonsen，完全可以凭借骨髓捐献来翻盘。

为什么还是当庭死刑……？何等罪过……哪怕是故意杀人案都不一定是这样判出来！都不一定会判个当堂死刑！

为什么会变成这样……？  
Thor突然反应过来什么。

这场案子以这种结局收尾，获利最大的人，将是维护了Omega权益方的公益律师Loki.Laufeyson。社会关注下，Loki将会名利双收。

一向工作狂的Loki，怎么可能放过这种好机会？而法官为什么会给出当庭死刑的断绝……？

Thor突然觉得整个后背都在发凉。

他的爱人，律师界的名人，谣传的纷纷洋洋的，被法官包养的那个故事。————之所以一个omega能打赢那么多官司，全是卖屁股给了法官！！！Loki.Laufeyson是当今大法官眼前最辣的情人！

那句Thor从来不愿意相信的谣言在耳边响起。呼隆呼隆的，他手里正拿着一瓶药，整个理智都在被疯狂吞噬。

他的怒火从头顶浇灌到到脚底。

Loki，背叛他的爱情，杀掉他的亲人。

没有没有没有Thor，你不能这么想，事实还没有得出，并不一定真的是这样的……也许那孩子什么都不知道，快停下停下别这么想！！！！

Thor抓起笔“如果我失控，你好好上药。”

不会的，不会的，一定不会的，他绝对不会失去理智。现在就离开这个家，在他想清楚前，离Loki.Laufeyson这个人远远的……那只笔在手里的时候，钢笔下面垫的纸飘起了一页，是很久前Loki发给他的离婚协议书。

那张白纸黑字让Thor红了眼，也昏了头。

不是早就想要和他离婚了么。  
Thor.Odinson，你到底在坚持什么？

最后一丝理智告诉Thor，你必须快点离开你们的家，你必须快点离开这个地方，你不能在这里待下去。

现在的你一定会伤害到Loki，快离开快离开，一秒钟都不要迟疑。

桌上的电话突然响起。特殊的铃声代表了这是Thor唯一的爱人。

不应该接的。

“Thor！官司很成功！晚上一起约会好不好——”  
那个声音，那么甜那么软，Alpha已经要拧断自己的骨头。

他的大脑充血，浑身充满戾气，他的拳头握的嘎吱响，他真的要控制不住自己了，Thor黑着脸说，“Loki，滚回家，现在，立刻，马上。”

他咬牙切齿，他的手上握着那跟钢笔，在离婚协议书上龙飞凤舞的签字。

背叛他，伤害他，他的爱情就是那么廉价，只要软下声音说句约会就可以拿到是么？因为是得到的东西就可以肆意的妄为挥霍抛弃是么？

Loki到底把他和这个家当成什么？和出卖肉体给法官类似么？只是一个是工具一个是玩具？那他应该还不如那个法官有用，他最多是个打发闲时间的游戏么？那难怪他妈妈的生命不值一提。

电视机里在称赞Loki是最厉害最正义的律师…Thor呆滞的看着那个报道，然后把桌子上的茶杯狠狠摔了过去，假的，假的，都是假的！这个Omega，这个Loki.Laufeyson根本就是个世界上最厉害最混蛋的头号骗子！

那就看看到底是谁能更混蛋！

反应回来的时候，Thor恍惚的跪在街头，他对自己宝贝了整整两年的丈夫实施了暴力，他把人打的皮开肉绽甚至用强制发情的方法变相侮辱。

这些都不应该是他会做出来的事情……可他确实这么做了。

没有后悔药，就像一切都注定好。所以也没有，再去收回和乞讨的说法，他想要收拾东西的前一天，那个家，竟然被烧毁了。

什么都不剩，就像和Loki之间的关系。

Thor觉得这样也没什么不好，他们终于撇得干干净净。后来，Thor拒绝了Loki参加妈妈的葬礼，再后来，他去做雇佣兵。他觉得很好，他们就这样此生不见，他就这样再也不去回头。

爱上Loki真是他此生做过最孤独的事。

在成为雇佣兵后，Thor反倒觉得家族生意都变得无所谓了，他没必要为了谁去洗白洗干净，也许没有Loki的话，他是骨子里的坏人，可也许是也因为还挂念Loki的存在，他甚至想过成为一个对立面，等着有一天亲手被Loki也送上断头台。可又抱着曾经的初心，Thor有意无意的，还是想撇干净那些肮脏生意。

他不是个混蛋，他值得被爱。

直到两年多后，一切情感变得越来越淡薄的时候，Thor已经能开怀大笑和朋友开着玩笑，在灌自己一杯啤酒的时候，一场任务让这个强大的男人和死神擦肩而过。

那是Thor第一次那么真实的感受到死神的存在。他真的是害怕极了。

第一次觉得有留下一份遗书的必要性，他写的乱糟糟，他准备足够干净的钱给了他那个到底到最后都没有“派上用场”，代孕生来，仅仅见过一面的儿子，又将家族的黑心钱全部捐掉，最后……Thor.Odinson写下了一条自己不敢相信的句子——他要Loki在他的葬礼上献一束玫瑰。

然后Loki将会得到Thor名下的剩余全部财产。

可Thor又叹气，Loki……真的会为他献上一支玫瑰么？那个人，会出席他的葬礼，会为他留下眼泪，会拿着代表爱情的鲜花想起那些曾经么？可到时候，他只剩下不得而知了。

他恨Loki，却又惧怕着继续，于是他想要讨得一份羁绊，讨回来，他就要讨回来。  
没有道歉和回忆过去的意味，他要以最强势的姿态去攻陷他曾经的爱人。

于是他真这么做了。  
就有了接下来的事情。

他囚禁了Loki，性虐，却无法以此为乐。

可没想到，他始终是扎不下去那根针剂，他突然意识到，自己为什么像个讨债鬼？他回来的意义，明明是想得回Loki的爱。

他真蠢真混蛋，三个月马上就到了，他准备好了定制的戒指，也设计好了全新的婚礼现场，他要把那孩子得到手，一定要。

他们已经离婚了，没有人在是主导方。也没有不碰Loki的约定，于是他脑子里冒出一句鬼话——Loki欠他整整近千次性爱。

可他还是做不到，他不想和Loki互相伤害了，他撕掉了那张纸——他要了三个月的伴侣身份，这种苛责般的幸福，竟也叫他甘之如饴。

当人又有一次拥有了珍惜的东西时，就会觉得生命无比珍贵。他打开柜子，把自己叠好的遗书摆好，然后Thor又一次注意到了角落里那封，曾经他一直不敢打开的，妈妈的遗书。

Thor突然就很想看看，在死神陪伴时，他那位看似柔弱实则刚强的母亲，留下了些什么。

，其实妈妈从小就不是很疼爱他，对他的疼爱从表现上甚至超不过Loki，可那依然是Thor唯一的妈妈，Thor也知道，之前那么多年没有接触到Odin家的肮脏交易，也一定是因为妈妈的保护。

 

他突然觉得，那个信封在手上千金重，好像在质问他，为什么不早点看。  
Thor连眼眶都红透了。

致我亲爱的孩子：  
Thor，身为你的母亲，有一件事情，我想你已经知道了。那就是Odin家多年的肮脏地下生意。  
在你的成长中，我拼过命保护你，最终抵抗过了你的父亲让你接触这些黑暗，而我希望你知道一个事实，我不爱你的父亲，以及他之所以会失踪，其实就是死亡，说出来，哪怕是今天，妈妈都沾沾自喜，妈妈是Odin掳回家的国际刑警，在家呆了二十多年，就是为了将你父亲捉拿归案，他是个人渣，我给他生下了你，我本来以为我会放弃，可我最后选择亲手杀掉了你的父亲。  
其实不该告诉你这个的……从小妈妈对你冷淡，其实……有些对不起，从来不是Thor的错么，都怪妈妈了。  
不过，也是因为这些吧，我真的很喜欢你的小爱人！小Loki，哪怕他很少来看我，他也是个好孩子！  
Loki真的很好，你一定守护好他……其实还有一件事，Thor啊，我当然知道我的志愿者不是车祸是犯罪获刑，其实，其实啊，Loki不知道骨髓捐献者是谁的，这也是因为是妈妈收买了法官和反方辩护律师，悄悄改了Loki的档案——如果他知道是妈妈的志愿者，一定会留情。可这个案子会引起社会有关Omega权益的轰动，Loki准备了那么久……妈妈不希望这件事白费。  
以及，妈妈才那种激进的维权斗争主义者呢！

妈妈最讨厌人口贩卖，最讨厌Alpha仗着强大嘴上挂着的，强奸等于帮助那一套了！想想就让人恶心……告诉你Thor！我绝对不会让那个强奸犯为我做骨髓移植！！要一个那样人的骨髓，还不如把我的命拿走！  
可怕你不听吧，就像那个试管婴儿，你太想让妈妈活下去了，其实没什么的……所以，干脆妈妈就自己动手把路铺好，妈妈希望那个强奸犯死掉，妈妈希望罪人得到整治。  
我知道你和Loki他吵架了，对不起，我感觉，我也坚持不到，看见你们和好那一天了，希望你看完这个遗书，赶紧去找回你心爱的那孩子吧。  
Thor啊，人都会离开的，生老病死是神也逃不过的劫数，就让妈妈看看Loki推动Omega权益的发展，没那么多遗憾的离开吧。  
真是喜欢死你那个小爱人了！Loki真是妈妈最喜欢的小孩！可都要超过你了，小笨蛋Thor。  
妈妈还真是个过分的坏妈妈呢，真是一点都不考虑孩子的幸福。不过，都说人死前会变成孩子，Thor就当成，妈妈这个小孩，死前的最后的一次任性吧。  
对了，你从小最崇拜的故事女警就是你的妈妈！妈妈最棒，是不是。妈妈很高兴，这一生作为一个贯彻自己理想的人活了下去，也因此而亡。

最厉害的警察及你的笨蛋妈妈：弗丽嘉

Thor当时颤抖在原地，大哭着大骂着，他的混蛋母亲！！为什么为什么不再早一点告诉他！已经三年，已经过去三年了……偏偏在他快要忘掉一切的时候，让愧疚和撕裂失去的痛苦再一次杀进他脑子里。  
他的妈妈，他和Loki，那个糟糕诡异的案子，这一切，都好像能解释一些了，他的爱，就那么颤巍巍的，搁置了近三年，被遗弃在那里近三年。

他像个疯子一样，他疯了一样的伤害Loki，唾弃自己忘记不了的卑微。

都是他的错。

明明好像一切都被忘掉了。可实际上从来没有忘记过啊……从来没有忘记过。

他记得那一次……其实他一开始没想着囚禁或是伤害，他只是想出完最后的任务，就找回Loki，如果那孩子孤身一人，他希望能在一次听见那句等你好久。

可是在最后一场任务完成，他的家族生意出了问题。Omega们的贩卖链——Thor不得不去处理，那个时候，他得知，自己的大哥也许还活着，毕竟妈妈也只是说了“杀掉父亲”只字没有提失踪的兄长。他和大哥Vale并非是一母同胞，这些家族生意没落在自己头上却不可能没落在兄长头上。

Thor一边思量着如何讨回那个小律师的欢心，一边缓缓的收集那孩子这三年里的资料，他的Loki交了新的男友又分手，交了下一个又分手，现在也正在和一个女孩有着牵扯，Thor叹气。Loki冷淡却离不开照顾，他的前夫是个总想找些温柔捆在身边的人。

这便是Loki当初会满心欢喜嫁给他的全部原因。

Thor疼他宠他，对他好，太温柔，是人群里优上的选择。

不懂爱的Loki，需要一个陪在身边的温柔。Thor明了也苦笑，最初的时刻，他确实抱着卑微一般的姿态去渴求，后来，他不甘心了。就像一个霸道的Alpha，开始去掠夺和攻占。

那段日子，在地下交易场，Thor冷的越来越像他曾经的爱人，没有感情纯粹看一群工具一样盯着即将被送入地狱的Omega。看着那些调教师的手法，基本是药剂和性侵……握着酒杯的Thor突然取了针剂，脑子里全是他那个前夫在性事的调教下哭的一脸鼻涕眼泪的可爱样子。

曾经的故事下，他选择了伤害。

殊不知真相竟是这般令他自责。

他觉得自己就是个混蛋，巨大的冲击害的他眼泪连停都停不下，他可以相信，可以在一次相信，他在不会因为对Loki尚存爱意而觉得自己是对不起母亲的混蛋——这算什么，他的救赎？

Thor看着面前的烟，得知真相那天后，肮脏的地下生意已经出手，他再也没有那个会让Loki厌恶的第二重身份了。Thor能感觉到，Loki对他有着感情，那些曾经的过往两人都没有忘，所以，他们还可以拉住对方的手，轻轻的说句“爱”。

希望这一次，真的能有一个自己和爱人的孩子吧。  
只是这样想想，就让Thor全身都心满意足的舒坦，他想像着，Loki，那个家伙，会不会脸红，然后压抑着声音轻轻地娇喘。

其实过去的事，没必要非判个谁对谁错。可说起道歉，Thor反而不想在道歉了，家族生意的事实也不愿告诉Loki。他自以为，他们都太想要彼此的未来，所以一定会没问题。

Thor想，从此，他会给Loki一个永生的承诺。  
他以为，这就是他对爱的表现。

碾灭烟灰，长长的舒气一口，看着卧室里那个正安睡的黑发青年，从背后拥抱在怀中。

他好像也分不太清，他到底是爱这个人，还是单纯被过去束缚难以放手了。

可是，至少先牵扯不清。  
否则连机会都没有吧。

Thor自嘲，他真是变了很多，现在的他，未免太自私了。他不求Loki原谅，他不愿毁掉Loki，可不代表不想得到，哪怕某些意义上，真的毁掉一点点，他不怕，现在的他足够强大了吧，他保护的好自己的爱人。

他唯一的弱点，只剩下Loki了。

TBC


	8. 暖黄微光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他唯一的弱点，只剩下Loki了。

Chapter 08 暖黄微光

很多天，Loki并不知道要不要接这个案子，面前的女孩已经哭成了泪人，可是真的并不知道要怎么办。

他想起的，实在是不想让人回忆的事情。

但是他，也并不想就这样冷眼旁观。

“我不确定会不会接你的案子，这是我的名片，你先拿着。”  
“如果有其他合适的律师，我会帮你找到更好的。”

“我已经很久没有打过强奸案。”

他递出去了名片，Amy接过的手一直在发抖，皱着眉头，吸着鼻涕，可怜极了。

一直到离开事务所之前  
Loki他都是闷闷的，兴致不高的样子。一直到快要下班，想着Thor马上要接他回家，他脸上终于带了一点笑意。可也说不上是高兴，一旦想起这件事，在每次看见Thor，他就会觉着欠了这个人些什么。

那是妈妈啊。曾经因为自己不小心不注意，完全想着自己才出的专业性错误，伤害到了Thor。  
三分钟后，他像忏悔一样的打开自己的手机通讯录，看着置顶的人名，轻轻摁了拨通。

“喂，Thor，中午吃什么？”  
“你忙完了吗？我一会去接你，想吃什么？你想想，要么就回家。”

看，总是那么温柔。Thor为什么要对他那么好？结婚整整两年多的时间里，总是把他宠上手心，Thor是打过他一次，在他侧面杀掉了Thor的母亲之后。

Loki非常的不在意，哪怕是今天他也认为他做得很正确，把强奸犯送上法庭。可在这场事里头，他绝对是欠了Thor的。

换位思考一下，如果这件事情落在自己身上，如果有一个律师审判了罪人侧面付出了亲人的生命，Loki一定会忍不住的杀回去报复回去，把那律师千刀万剐。  
所以，这个人是混蛋，可到底也忍了他很多，他现在还记着那瓶药底下压着的小纸条。害怕自己失控，害怕伤到他。脆弱的Thor.Odinson，看似强大，看似强劲的Alpha。

疯狂的迁就着他。

为什么会回来找他？其实就像当初那样，Thor难道不就是应该，选择此生不见最好么？这些事情他想不明白，却也不再想想，太累太麻烦。Thor也算不上好人，可Loki发现自己已经病态的想要去缠住这个人了。

真糟糕……但，顺势而为吧。

只是在想这些有的没的往事的时候，律师事务所的门已经被人轻轻敲开。金发男人把头发理得整齐，别在耳后，手里捧着一大束的玫瑰。

“来的路上正好看见卖的，感觉很新鲜，也挺香的，就买了一束。”  
Thor递到Loki怀里，玫瑰花上挂着，用来骗小女生的水滴。

Thor抓着Loki，轻轻笑着，吻着耳朵，说快回家吧。

Loki，突然觉着他没必要沉浸在两年前的事情里拔不出来。毕竟连Thor，也早都装成放下了的样子，他们需要新的甜蜜，新的记忆，新的爱，慢慢的，新的走下去。  
他给上午来事务所的小女孩Amy发了一封邮件，Loki决定接下这个案子。他擅长的领域，擅长的方面。哪怕有两年没有动过，他也知道自己没问题。

中午同Thor吃过饭后，下午就准备出了案综。案子里有些奇怪的地方，就比如，Amy的案子里面好像涉及到了人口贩卖。

这是Loki脑子里头的敏感点，最近有关贩卖omega的事情太多了，Thor到底瞒着他些什么生意？  
调查清楚侵犯Amy对象的案底，已经是深夜了。Thor在书房另一张桌子上也奋笔疾书的写着些什么。Loki，抬头看了他一眼。又看了看墙上的钟表。

“好晚呀，你今天还不催我睡觉？”  
大个头也抬头“啊，我也忙过时间了。”

Thor很快调整好了自己的状态，一双大手掐上omega柔韧的腰肢，“好了，休息吧，我们一起睡，亲爱的。

就这样不好么，Loki在心底问自己。他没必要想太多——大概。

再一次来到医院，Loki预约了腺体抑制的针剂。  
omega的实地调查经常容易变成以身犯险，Loki害怕，所以他决定暂时性的遮盖住腺体气味，在给自己喷上点什么beat的香水，遮盖一下再去同别人讲道理。

资料拿在手里的时候，Loki翻开第一页，上面约见的地点竟然是迷迭香。  
这让omega皱了眉头，Loki一厢情愿的希望着，希望着一切不干净的事情都同Thor的双手染不上关系。

其实他只是单纯的一厢情愿罢了，所谓的家族生意，金发男人的手怎么可能会是干净的？只是很单纯的，这位早已经脱离那些事情好多年的小律师，根本就不愿意相信。

放弃吧……就。往事想起来就心间的抽痛，别再往自己的心脏上插一刀了，也别再去怀疑那么多，扯掰Thor瞎搞了，更也别给自己这可怜的恋爱搅浑水了……他们不能继续这么下去了，已经破破烂烂成一块破布的爱情，还不想烂成灰烬。

他在理智也是个人，也是有，欲望渴求理智和感性撕裂的人。如果选择理智，他们已经是以决裂为最惨的下场。所以让他装成糊涂蛋，就那样就那样，不再碰那些东西好不好？做一对最甜蜜最幸福，美好的恋人。

不会糟糕的，他们之间一定不会变得再糟糕的。他去了医院，医生为他打了一只气味抑制剂。

“最近这段时间注意一下身体情况，不要进行性爱。”  
“尤其是你，特别需要注意，你应该知道自己的身体很差。”  
“如果你有爱人伴侣的话，那一定要解释一下。大多数的alpha猛一下闻不到omega的气味，都会变得非常暴躁。”

Alpha，他确实有一位alpha的陪伴，可是同样的，他们有说不出口的约定和时限。三个月很快，今晚就是，三月之约所到的时间。在此之后，他们就是两清的路人。可是这件事谁也没有提，就好像粉饰太平一样的继续生活。

还不想分开，Loki这么想到。

在离开医院之前，Loki确实有给Thor打电话，只是他觉得气味抑制剂这种事情，没有必要要在电话里头说。等待的时间里，有个急急忙忙撞上他的omega。

那个撞上他的omega，身体摇摇晃晃的走不稳。两人的病历突然就混在了一起，Loki刚要伸手去捡，Thor就出现在他身后，拿起了Loki脚下那一份。

随后是扬起笑容的大块头，揉着他头发，宠溺的问“身体怎么样？”  
Thor拥在Loki脖颈处，亲昵的动作让人脸红，Loki顿了顿，他不愿意在外面做这些过分甜蜜的动作，下意识躲了躲Thor。

男人愣了愣，苦笑了一下，也没说什么。反正从很久以前，Loki都一直在躲着他，慢慢的躲藏着，一声不吭一声不响，感觉总会突然有一天，就抓不住这个人。好吧，好像也从来没抓住过。他简直是一只冰雕的刺猬，一团灼人的烈火，越去索求，就定会痛苦。只有失去，没有得到，没有回报，没有感情的混蛋。

三个月的时间，不就是今天。Thor知道，却也又无可奈何。Loki大概会想两清，怎么可能让他两清？

他就是拼了命拼死下去，也绝对不会放过Loki，那是他的爱人，他一定会握在手里。那是他的omega，难道还想从他的怀中挣脱吗？

做他的Loki.Laufeyson的鬼梦。

敢离开他，就把他真调教成玩具。多混蛋的事情Thor都敢做，他绝对不要Loki离开，绝对不要。凭什么他就要做那个可怜的圣人？再说他本来就算不上圣人。

别瞎想，别瞎想。

明明这三个月里，Loki从未提过分手或是离开。Thor抓了抓口袋里的戒指盒，好吧好吧，到底对戒还是只有他才会买，Thor想在今天晚上重新像Loki求婚，这次他一定要摘下那个代表性冷淡的小黑环，把自己镶着细碎小钻的戒指戴在那个人的手上。

想想还真的是很高兴，他也早早吩咐好了家里准备齐全的浪漫烛光晚餐。

六年了，很快就要六年了。别让六年成为绝路……他希望他们可以纠葛往生，虽说本想不计爱恨，可要是可以，Thor还有过梦——得到爱。

一直到回到家前，Loki都没有搭理Thor，小律师自顾自的下车，病历就落在哪里。不太在意又轻车熟路，Thor只是有点怪Loki马虎，可随手拿起那本病历，翻开的时候，第一页上写着，腺体已经割除。

天空不知道什么时候打起了闪，一瞬间的骤亮  
黑色的几个大字，撑烂Thor的眼眶。

那本病历从他的手里滑下去掉地上，啪啦一声，就好像附在爱情上最后的那块透明玻璃啪啦碎掉了。

怒气十足的alpha气喘嘘嘘的冲进房间，以一种霸道的姿态翻过Loki的身子，按压在床上，冲着脖颈，Thor猛的亲吻上去。

是酒精的酸苦味，闻不到，闻不到，他是真的闻不到omega身上那种清冽香甜的迷人果酒的味道。

Thor没注意到Loki在身下扭摆着腰肢的抗拒，可Loki这种自己去摘除腺体的行为分明就是打在他脸上的巴掌！再说…这是等于一切付诸灰烬…Loki还要和他分个干干净净么？

他丢干净那些Loki会反感的生意，他下定决心回来，他是个混蛋一样调教Loki，用性爱伤害Loki。他又惊恐的发现自己不应该，然后想讨起男人的欢心。

可是

解除标记，割去腺体，不惜牺牲身体健康，也要做那个最高傲的Loki么？！

割去腺体……受到最多伤害的一方是Omega。

餐厅里，是准备好的，私密的烛光晚餐。

金发的alpha连脑子里都充满了怒气，他把身下推脱的Loki摔下床，忍着怒气红着眼眶的大骂了一句，“滚！”

Loki哪里知道Thor发什么脾气，他到底不过是打了一针气味抑制剂罢了。又不是第一次，Thor凶他令他不爽，摔门离开房间的律师突然想到，几年前，也有一次，他也为了工作打了一针气味抑制剂，他们因此大吵一架，那次的Loki，也是气到不行的摔门离开。

那一次的Thor好像以为他打了避孕药，Loki突然反应过来什么，定睛看着压着他的男人。

“你闻不到气味了，对吧。”  
Loki笑着看自己身上的Alpha，他的嘴角慢慢上翘“Thor，你什么都闻不见了，对不对。”

窗外有一声惊雷，轰隆，震得人耳框欲裂。暴雨即将来临。

暴躁的金发Alpha把那份病例摔在Omega的脸上，Loki打开第一张，看着那个诊断，想起那个摇摇晃晃的Omega，嘴角轻轻弯了起来，露出那个，Thor最讨厌的，皮笑肉不笑，那个官方刻薄疏离的笑容。

明明第二页，就写着其他人的名字，Thor.Odinson从来都是一厢情愿的不愿意信任自己。  
一句不问，一句不听，活在他自己的世界里，自顾自的以为他自己是个可怜人，以为自己……从来没爱过他。

何其过分，何其伤人。

还说什么最爱他的话？他就是那个得不到爱的Loki.Laufeyson，就是个谁都只愿意陪他玩玩的人。

还以为Thor是那个唯一的不同。

Thor看着Loki，他指着门外，说了一句，“三个月了，滚，滚出去。”

窗外的雨，已经不知道什么时候，下的大到骇人，雷电轰隆的声音，让Loki想起四年前的旧事。

 

“Thor，我怕打雷。”  
“不怕，我抱着你就好，来我怀里。”

 

Loki回神，起身，苦笑着看着他的Alpha，让他滚的这个人，他早看不清了。外面的雨已经下了起来，Loki走到门口时，金发男人在屋里暴躁的抓了头发，抓起一把伞冲到门口，他抓住Loki的手腕，把那把伞死死塞进Loki手里，却什么都不说。

Loki看着他，站在门口，外面电闪雷鸣，下着紧密的雨，是暴雨初骤的前兆。可不知道为什么，他从心底涌起的那份委屈和无助，却带上了不屑。

Omega把伞扔在了地上。

“Thor.Odinson！！收起你的惺惺作态，你个纯粹的混蛋！！”

摔门直直走进雨里的Loki，突然开始低声的笑了起来，不信任他，还谈什么爱！！从一开始，就没有信过他吧，从来没有吧！！Thor.Odinson根本就是想要一只听话可爱又调皮的金丝雀！

Loki在雨里快步的走着，不知道是冷的嘴唇发白全身抖动，还是心里太过痛苦的摇摇欲坠。

原来他可能……都没有得到过爱。  
连Thor那一份，都从来没有得到过…么？！

为什么就不愿意……就不愿意问问他？Loki突然想起医生那句，闻不到气味会使alpha变得十分暴躁，最好先解释清楚，就浑身突然发凉的打了个哆嗦。Thor很少问清楚，Loki很少去解释。他们就总这样自欺欺人的期满对方。

这样的他们——还能有什么可能？

他突然就觉得眼眶很酸，可满脸的水，Loki执意认为那些都是雨水，他绝对不相信自己哭了，死不承认，他绝对没那么可怜……绝对没有。

四年前的事情，有些模糊了，喜欢他的金发男人，从不间断的礼物和玫瑰，温柔的细致的保护，自己不屑一顾的高高在上拒绝性爱的姿态，男人吃瘪的可怜样子，温柔的妈妈煲的汤，离婚合约书……葬礼，离开阿斯加德，连一句再见都不愿意和他说的雇佣兵。

Loki感觉整个脑子都晕晕乎乎的，前面有一处着光的小天地，就好像四年前和Thor那个家的，门口那个大块头抱着他安上的声控小黄灯的颜色。当时他骑在男人的背上，男人用过分温柔的声音喊着他的名字，暗黄色的小灯一亮，就代表他回家了。

不知道是怎么走进那个地方的，坐在那个能暂时遮雨的暖光凉亭下，Loki竟恍惚的真以为自己回到了家。

他走进了没有雨的地方，可脸上的雨，大概并没有停。

不知从哪里冒出来的栗色头发的男人手里握着一把伞的跑进了凉亭。

“嗨先生，我可以在这里避雨么？这雨可真是太大了，连雨伞都失去了用途。”男人的招呼方式并没有让Loki觉得不悦。他已经迷迷糊糊的了，微微的往座椅右边靠了靠，为前来避雨的男人留出一片位置。

“你的脸很红，先生，您是发烧了么？”

栗色头发的男人声音很温柔，Loki不自觉的抬头看了过去。温柔对他宛若药剂，如同勾引。他喜欢温柔，无所谓情感下回去依恋……Loki突然想起来，四年前，他因为受到好意的蛊惑，有意无意的和一位法官，自己的学长走得很近。

从那时候，就没有和Thor解释过……也从那个时候，他们，他们就失去了所谓的信任吧。

他有点迷茫的抬头，栗发男人脸上笑意浓浓。

“我叫Cain，很高兴认识你。”

Loki仰起脸看着面前的男人，栗色的发尖被雨打湿，脸上是好意和不过分的打量，惨杂了半真半假的好意。

他突然在一瞬间就意识到，这个人，是个Alpha，这股突然充斥起的气味令他害怕，要知道，他现在是一个全身都湿透的模样，沾满雨水半透明的衬衣包裹着精瘦的上身，Loki低了一下头，如他所料，他绝对连乳头的颜色都透了出来。

而面前，是一个想找他打上一炮的男人，哪怕他现在应该是个完全闻不到味道的人，但却绝对能确定是个在雨里失魂落魄的尤物。

栗色头发的男人到底是保持了一种优雅的姿态，他拿出了纸巾为Loki沾去额角的雨滴。  
“至少我们先认识一下？”Loki仰起头，拿出他的手机，习惯性打开那个用来撩人的账号，然后略带苦涩的握了握手机，来自Thor的未接来电铺满了屏幕。

要接么？一点都不想。

Cain从身后抱住了他，有些不自然的亲昵姿势，慢慢的低头想往颈窝处滑过去。Loki没有推拒，好吧，谁都好，他真的有些疲惫了，别和他做爱，恶心，但他现在又太需要一个拥抱。

突然背后一凉，Loki心里一慌，一头明亮的金发出现在他眼前，而栗色头发的男人被活生生摁着脑袋砸在地上。

绿色的眼睛睁得极大，Thor.Odinson一幅凶态的捻了捻手里抓着的栗色头发。  
“嘿，兄弟，我想没有人告诉过你，他是我的东西。”

“现在我告诉你了。”

Loki能听见Cain骨头被掰断的声音，他向后躲了躲……老天，这世上为什么有这样的混蛋，他必须赶紧离这个盛怒中的男人远一点，再说——谁才是东西？可真令人烦躁。

下一个被掰断骨头的人是不是就会是自己？Loki决定这就要跑，却被捉一样的抱在怀里，那个刚刚面不改色掰断别人手指的男人此刻却动作轻柔的过分，Thor靠在他身后，低声的说“对不起。”

说什么对不起，你配说对不起么？！这句毫无分量的空话你是不是可以挂在嘴边一辈子，而我到底就是个能用对不起和飘渺的爱打发一辈子的下流情人？？！！因为我是漂亮笼子里最好看的金丝雀，是你Thor.Odinson唯一捉不透的人，所以找不到更好的代替品，费力把我哄回去么？到底把我当成什么了……

我们之间不用说谢谢，就像不合适说对不起。

Loki突然流了眼泪，他没有意识到，就那么不吭不响的无声的留着，眼睛里没有光彩的空洞，那副表情吓到Thor了，他急急忙忙用自己被雨搞的脏乎乎袖子在Loki的脸上胡乱瞎蹭。

 

“别哭，别哭，真是怕了你了，不哭了好不好…”

“滚！松开我，你他妈不是让我滚蛋么？！”

 

好像笨蛋的Thor.Odinson暂时真的想不出其他哄人办法一样，他把面前叫唤着哭着的Loki直接抱了起来，公主抱的姿势，然后在Loki的脸上留下细碎的亲吻，任由黑发青年挣扎般的砸着他的胸肌。

果真还是有点痛的，但也确实该由着Loki发脾气。

哪怕是割去腺体也是Loki自己的选择，就如同他们之间没了的约定和承诺，Loki做出任何事情都是他身为一个成年人自己的思考和抉择，Thor他可以因为喜欢和爱去再一次的追求Loki，却不能因为喜欢就去怪罪他自己割去腺体。

他确实生气，可Omega在刚刚失去腺体时身体十分脆弱，他竟然在这个时候把人赶出家门——他哪里还能配得上喜欢这个人？

至于孩子，至于背叛，至于其他的，都是现在该想的么？现在该想的，只有如何照顾他那个一根筋又不知道在想什么的小爱人。光顾着自己，到底算的上什么品种的Alpha？

Thor本以为自己想不通，却恍惚间又想通了。

他爱死Loki了，对，就这么简单。

放不下，会生气，做蠢事，人只有在面对最在意的人，才会这么不理智吧。

他把雨伞的伞柄塞进Loki的手里，抱着走出这个凉亭，“雨变小了，想不想看看风景？”

“你到底在想些什么？”  
“在想你，在想怎么讨您开心，在想怎么和你道歉。”

“你觉得要给我道歉？”  
Loki有些不可置信的抬头看了看抱着他的人，心里竟然空荡荡的感觉有些搞笑，他还以为会听见什么诸如把你抢回去的句子，这是还真想拿着一副好男人的表情把他哄回去了。 

“我当然觉得要和你道歉。”  
“你看过那份病历了？我割腺体，你能忍？”Loki嘴角挂了个轻笑，Thor一定是看完了那份病历。他没有割腺体，只是打了一只气味抑制剂，甚至，那根本就不是Loki的病历本。

所以才要把他哄回去吧。  
倒霉的混蛋Odinson。

“我看完那份病历了，Loki，割去腺体是你自己的选择，我没有教训你的权力……”Thor眼里有些失落，“只是，我想和你拥有共同一个孩子的未来，看来是没有可能了。”

Loki愣着盯紧Thor。

什么……东西？  
什么叫他割去了腺体？既然看完了病历……那根本就不是他的病历本，他的腺体就好好的呆在他的脖子上！

“Thor，你到底在说什么？”Loki主动抱了下Thor的脖子，“我的腺体明明就在我的脖子上。只是你闻不到罢了。”

远边的凉亭里，栗色头发的男人从地上有些费力的爬起来，拨通了一个电话，“老板，您猜错了，Thor.Odinson竟然跑出来找他了。任务不成功，那个小律师被人抢走了。”Cain整理了下自己脏掉的鞋子，“别怪我，我可打不过那个怪物，您记得要帮我报销医药费，那混蛋男人的拳头真是要人命。”

Thor快步抱着Loki回到了车里，他们两个都被搞得一头雾水，Loki勒定他的腺体好好的，而当Thor翻开那份病历。

姓名那里就是Loki.Laufeyson，写的清清楚楚。

Loki突然觉得，他有必要给Thor一个解释，温暖温暖那个可怜大个子的受伤小心灵，既然这个人在误会的情况下都跑出来道歉了，他不介意给多一点甜头，他看到了一旁的小匕首，轻轻在手指尖划了个极小的口子，血珠冒出来了丝丝点点，顺势就极快的塞进了Thor的嘴里。

那种清甜的味道混杂着loki独有的费洛蒙，也带着被Thor标记后才有的味道，一瞬间就让暴躁的Alpha瞬间平静镇定了下来。

好像把之前的星星点点串起来，有些地方确实全是猫腻。

Thor把Loki抱在怀里，柔软的动作，眼里却十分冷静，手中也抱得更紧，阴谋和懊悔在脑子里翻滚了一圈。  
“啊，我说，宝贝，我们肯定是被人算计了。”

Loki回他，“你简直是说废话。”

 

TBC


	9. 带项圈

Chapter 09 带项圈

Thor从来没有那分钟像现在这么后悔，他就不应该向献宝一样的把对戒拿出来，Loki已经斜着眼睛瞥他。

本来按着剧情发展，他应该像个暴躁狂一样把人按在地板上或者是床上，或者是就是现在的汽车的后座上狠狠的做上一场。

按照以往他那狗脾气的一贯套路，做完以后，他还可以吸一支事后烟，做成一副懊悔的样子。再拿出一副三好老公的模样去哄人。

当然在做的时候，他会狠狠的拥抱他，用那颗虎牙去撕咬Loki的腺体，在血液嚼满牙关的时候，就可以知道这个小坏蛋留在心底的秘密。说不定在那以后，他又要经历一场超级地狱般的冷战，而且如果预计没错的话，他们俩还是像彻底完蛋，没有回头路一样。

想到这里，他握了握自己手里的戒指，看起来这个剧情发展还是挺不错。

尽管他的戒指被拒绝了。

就在刚刚，Thor本来把人抱到了车上，他们两个人一起发现了病历里头的秘密。

好了，现在非常明显，他们一定被什么不知名的大人物给盯上了。

Loki好好回忆了一下，按理说他所在的门诊本来就不应该出现腺体被割掉的Omega，通常一个正常体力的Omega在初次做完腺体手术后，一定会留院观察，那个撞撞跌跌走过来，故意撞掉他手里病历本的男人就是看准了Thor来到的时机把另外一本错误的病历混进去。

讲实话，他们两个人的事情从来都是他们两个人的事情。这病历十分明显的要让Thor生Loki的气，搞的人二丈摸不着头脑。更何况他们两个人的事情，从来都没有那么多人知道。

Thor突然想起一个人——Fandral，但并不应该，那位朋友是一个十分令人值得相信的人。

该不会是出什么事了吧，可是仔细想想，自己在生意场上也从没惹过什么人，只是慢慢的把Odin，家族的生意洗白。从各个层面上，Thor他也没有影响到谁的利益。

甚至远不如前任家主和上任管理者Vale的手段，其他家族也开始都可以在贩卖领域分一杯羹。

说实话，他有想过把东西卖掉再一窝端，可是那样他就很容易的要进牢子了，百分百还会被卷进事端，可别这样。毕竟，如果事情发展的顺利的话，估计过不了多久他就要结婚了。

事情总没有想象里头那么好，比如Thor用后视镜看了一眼坐在车后座上玩手机的Loki。刚刚献宝一样交过去的戒指被人瞥了一眼扔了回来。

“喂我说，土豪，你那些小细钻在打发谁？”  
“别告诉我，你迷迭香的生意还不如我的律师事务所。”

“六年前你戴的可是全球限量版，给我重视一点啊。”

可是Thor转了转戒指……他看的出Loki根本就是还不想要那枚戒指。算了，无所谓，刚刚吵完架的情况下就求婚，他脑子里头怕是进了雨水……刚刚急急忙忙的跑着，估计确实也进了不少雨水，金黄色的头发湿成一绺一绺的，贴在脸皮上十分难受，开动车子，他就打算回家。

Loki，突然喊了他一句，“Thor，送我回家。”

“这不是正要往家走？”

Loki瞪了他一眼“我的意思是，回我的家。不是你那个不知道是不是要以后改装成游乐园的城堡！” 

“哇，别这么说嘛，我还以为你会喜欢那种……”  
Thor本想要解释，Loki却那边接了句“我喜欢咱们六年前住的那栋房子。”

可惜那栋房子就像六年前那段感情，哦不对，还不如，那房子已经烧得一点都不剩，连残渣都没了。

Thor想了想那栋房子，突然和Loki两个人都愣住了，为什么那栋房子会烧掉？

先不说救火离得很及时，本来家中的消防措施也很全面，他们基本上每个月都会认真的做一次检查。在经营家庭这件事上，哪怕爱情越来越淡薄，他们也算两个认真的人。

Thor突然后背发凉，他是个空降的家族接手人，巨大的财富在一夜间倾刻就落在了他的身上。那个时候的Thor，还没有接触过家族中重用的长者们，他一定是被人恨得连牙根都痒痒！

因为那几天和Loki吵架了……他们大吵一场，所以回家的时候，就是房子烧成灰的时候。

到底是有多恨他，想把他，和他的家庭全都化为灰烬。如果他家里有一只可爱的宠物，或者是他们有一个可爱的孩子，再或者他们根本就没有矛盾，两个人正亲昵的在餐桌上吃饭，是不是，就会从天而降，有一颗炮弹炸烂他们的家？

刚刚那个硬要贴到Loki身上的男人，那份名不副实的假病例，他们一定处在危险之中。Loki和Thor都突然的打了个颤，两个人互相看了对方一眼，在危险面前，他们灵敏的像两只狮子。

Thor压低了嗓子说，“我不想你自己回去，太危险了，你跟我回家。”

Loki看着他，挑了挑眉：“我还以为你会，乐意尝尝我家的咖啡豆？”

这是……邀请？

Thor呆呆的看了眼Loki，“可以去你家么？”

上一次去Loki家，是他们的结婚当夜。

后来，他们有了共同的家。

Loki现在的家会是什么样子的？大概快七年了吧？已经过了太久了。

再一次来到那个玄关，熟悉还有愧疚的感觉，弥漫起Thor的心头。

这个家什么都没有变，还是那个微微偏暖的灯，那是那张宽敞干净的桌子明明太久没有人回来居住，这屋子却干净的异常，甚至连些轻微的灰尘都没有。

这不禁让律师觉着有些疑虑，但站在他身边的丈夫很快打消了他的想法。

“我没有来过，但一直有帮你请保洁人员。怕你有一天回来不开心，我知道你有洁癖。”

“原来堂堂的Odinson先生，是一开始想过要放我走的么？”

“抱歉，亲爱的。不过我并不想放你走，也绝对不会放你走。”

“真霸道的让人讨厌。”  
“反正也不是第一次被讨厌，加一点也没有什么，另一位Odinson先生？”

Thor走到客厅摸了摸那张桌子，依然洁白依然干净，他想起了一些旧事“，嘿宝贝，你还记不记得，我们的第一次就是在这上面做的？”

雇佣兵那双宽大的手，抬高那个拥有美丽脖颈的下巴，Thor眼中含笑“你说那上面太凉了，最后坐到了我的身上？”

不善情欲的律师羞红了脸，推开他不知廉耻的Alpha，“够了，我头发还湿着，别以为你用颜色笑话就能讨得原谅。”

“你去洗澡，我帮你准备好吃的，有件很重要的事，一会儿，我要跟你讲。”  
Alpha难得露出正经的颜色，“有些事情，我错了，我必须要和你道歉。”

Loki从柜子里找到了他的睡袍，“我还真是想听听，伟大的先生您，能说出什么样的道歉？”  
“是会让你气愤到恨不得给我一巴掌的道歉。”

Loki用他狡黠的绿眼睛盯着他那位丈夫，笑了笑，“Thor，你这么说我可更期待了。”

从浴室出来的男人依旧是湿漉漉的，脸蛋也红红的，但能闻到餐桌上好闻的饭香。

“哇，好香，是你做的？”  
“发什么傻啊，怎么可能？你家里哪有这些东西？”  
“是哪里买来的？”  
“是你最喜欢的那家饭店，那我的摆盘怎么样？是不是也算得上五星级餐厅的主厨摆盘级别？”  
“你不过就是把它从外卖盒倒到我的陶瓷盘里。而且，我的大笨蛋——餐厅的主厨是不会碰这些的，那都是学徒的工作。”

“你果然还是爱在边边角角上些苛刻，Loki啊，你说，你为什么是这么个不讨喜的性格？”

“我为什么要讨你的喜欢，不喜欢给我滚。”  
“可你偏偏特别讨我喜欢，那不滚的话，我可以进的更深吗？”

Omega被这调戏闹红了脸，“吃饭，我饿了……”  
Alpha依旧不展余力的厚脸皮，轻轻低下头，刚刚洗完澡的Omega一身香味，Thor靠在Loki耳边低语，“反正总也会进的更深～”

“不行……我那个药打了以后，不允许有性行为的，所以……”  
Thor看着他慌慌张张拒绝着, 有些没来由的好笑，他的丈夫就是这么好调戏，稍微逗逗闹闹就脸红的一塌糊涂。

啊，也有些他的错。毕竟在这些事情上，最近逼得Loki太急了。这件事情也要给Loki道歉,这简直是婚内强奸的罪名，真希望一会儿晴天霹雳不要太大。

在两个人终于疲惫极的躺到床上，Thor握住了Loki的手。

“Loki，从现在起，我说的每一句话，我都希望你能够认认真真的听完。”  
“你是我亲爱的丈夫，四年前，我们有一场深厚的矛盾。我误会你伤害了我的母亲，背叛了我们的爱情，一直到半年前，我仍然放不下那些芥蒂。”  
“此刻我要向你抱歉，大概在不久前我得知了，那并不是你的错。其实你依旧被蒙在鼓里，我的母亲为我留下了遗书，解释了当初那场案子，那个志愿者并不是你的错，一两句话并不好解释，当然，我会把遗书的档案给你看。”  
“我在做一些有关Omega的生意，这些我曾有向你说。那些生意里，我萌生了不正确的想法，才有了前段时间那些性虐上的报复。”  
“我意识到了，我不信任你。我确实不信任你，真的不信任你。所以我会骗你，会有那些伤害你的行为。但我认识到了，我也受够了，我不希望我们再这样下去，哪怕从此我们分道扬镳，哪怕你现在让我滚蛋，我不希望我们，不希望我们最后分开的时候，依旧是有着矛盾。”  
“虽然说起来这么不可信，但我爱你。”Thor紧紧抓住Loki的手，“我爱你，非常爱你。我愿意去弥补曾经一切的错误，愿意从此信任你，我奢望你的原谅。”

“说实话，我还有些奢望，我也希望你能够信任我，真正把我当成你的爱人。当然，无论你想清楚后，是拒绝还是原谅，我会尊重你，但不会轻易放弃。”

这段话好像说了一个世纪。

Thor将遗书的档案递到Loki的手里。

律师用了很久很久来整理事态。

Loki慢慢的呼吸着，看着那张遗书，很久，很久。然后是一声冷笑。

“是在凌虐我时得知的真相？”  
“是在停下后，这三个月的事情。”

Loki微笑了一下。

“原来从来不是我的错。”  
“我没有出轨，从始至终，只属于过你。我，很多地方不是个合格的伴侣，但那些不信任，都只不过是，你不信任我罢了。”

Loki直起身子，“滚下我的床，离开我的家！”他漂亮的脸上全是眼泪，“大混蛋——你以为你的道歉很动听？很善良？你这就是彻彻底底的对不起我！”他的眼泪止不住，Thor稳稳的把他抱在怀里。

“对不起，对不起。”  
Omega抱紧自己的脑袋，“出去——出去！！”

“冷静！冷静下来！你冷静下来我就走，如果是这幅让我担心的状态，我绝对不会离开你。”Thor轻轻抚摸着Loki的背，点着少年的鼻尖，把手递到Loki的嘴边，“乖，乖，你说的没错，是我的错，所以，先冷静下来，咬住我。”

“出去。”  
冷静下来的Loki直勾勾盯着面前的Alpha。  
“好的，我会再联系你。明天记得吃饭。”Thor揉了揉Loki的头，“暂时别想太多，别给自己太多压力，你明天还有工作，晚安——”

清晨  
一夜无眠的洛基看着镜子里的自己，青黑色的眼圈，他累极了。  
昨晚得知过量的信息，他实在想了太多。那对他不好，落荒而逃，淋雨，回家吃饭却又得知真相，心情堪称跌宕起伏，一整晚的经历就像场戏剧。

同委托人的私家侦探是今天见面，地点是迷迭香。

他真不明白，去咖啡厅就能解决的事情何必要去夜店？  
害他不得不去打一针气味抑制剂。

当他坐在指定的标间越来越久，或许这里是Thor的迷迭香，他并没有想到规避风险。

直到包间里来了三个男人。三个Alpha，他们给门上了安全锁。响亮的扣锁声音不禁让律师身体紧绷。

Loki猛的回头，抓紧自己面前的文件。奇怪——Alpha如此稀少的年代里，三个，奇怪……糟了，这是圈套，他明明昨天才被算计过，怎么能掉以轻心？！

该死！空气里是催情素！

步步紧逼面前的男人阴笑着，“闻不到味道呢。”

Loki向后起身，他必须离开这里！！逃跑时浑身发软，他被另一个人压在地上，男人嘲讽着开口，“律师啊——你那么有名气的一位，谁会不知道你是个Omega？何必浪费那些气味抑制剂呢？”

Loki想起了Thor教自己的动作——逃！借力使力，切勿争强好胜！他最好的动作是逃，他没有赢过三个Alpha的任何几率！向下平躺一钻的逃出禁锢，跑！

锁……怎么办，明明是平时的内锁罢了，怎么开，怎么开？

一秒都不能耽误了！别——“啊！！”他被抓住脖子按在门上！

完了——

污言秽语在耳边响起——

Omgea，娼妓，施舍，附属品，被抛弃……

这让他浑身冰冷，可催情素下他很快就要发情，热流涌动全身，却又有冰冰凉凉的东西落在后背。痛……Loki感觉到自己的衣服被刀划开,冰冷的刀刃紧贴肌肤，然后是刺骨的剧痛。

刀！

Loki猛然想起，他习惯性在袖手边藏一把刀片，可身上的衣服，是Thor准备的……

苍天啊，救救他，一定要有那么一把，他摸了过去。

有。

那一瞬间，神明好像眷顾了他一次。  
Alpha们并没想到，只想着跑的Loki会有这么一个漂亮的反击，在其中一个男人被割掉耳朵时，门锁被打开了。

Loki狠狠的砸向那个警报器，以最快的速度冲到拐角处……电梯，不不不不不这不安全，侧面的第三个房间有Thor告诉过自己的隐藏的安全通道，从那里走，loki撞撞跌跌的跑进去，推开那扇灰色的门。

当omega紧握住自己的流血的手腕，咬牙吞下一颗强效抑制剂的时候——天啊，他不该以身犯险的。是他失算了。

好难受……被阴了，一定身上被下了什么药，情欲从骨头里翻滚着外涌。幸亏他作为备用的装了一盒抑制剂——明明刚吃了，在吃一颗，好怕，再吃一颗。

Loki将自己放松在墙壁上，他从来没这么期待过Thor的到来。

迷迭香明明是这白痴的地盘，撑一会儿，哪怕就在是一小会儿……他绝对不能倒下，外面还在叽叽喳喳，啊，好烦，怎么办，一定要在那群人发现自己前逃到安全带。

好痛，他最讨厌痛了，血，从各个伤口里疯狂外涌，Loki能感觉到现在的自己有多么虚弱。

再这样下去，他怕是要因为失血过多而死去。

很近了……  
再走一会儿……  
光就在前面，楼梯口，他要感谢幸亏在迷迭香那段简短的工作时间，没有人会想起这个楼梯，他双脚虚浮无力，踩空的摔下一层。

呲——

Loki爬着拔出一条路来，血从他身下涌出，他用他最后的力气呼救，“救救我——”

“还好么？”焦急赶来的前台beta小姐关心的问询，“我马上送你去医院。”

Thor并没有出现。

Loki有一种难以言语的失望和失落，他闭上眼睛前，居然希望那个金发大个子，能在像以前一样，尖叫着，眼红着冲过来抱住他。

好难受……明明是伤他最狠的人，什么时候变成他心尖上去不掉的那个人了……真好笑啊。

醒来后，Loki被吓坏了，哪怕在死神的手中逃出，现在依旧慌乱的不像样。他在医院包扎好了伤口后，那个金发大个子才焦急赶来，抓紧他的手，小心翼翼的吹着。

“我查了监控。你怎么这么傻？还疼不疼，我知道的时候气坏了……我已经报警调查了。”Thor眼中写满担心和怒意，Alpha强大的气息，让他的伴侣陷入了暂时的安稳。

“疼……”Loki轻轻的念叨，“还好累……”

那些在身上游走的刀，撕破他衣服的Alpha，浇在脚边的酒——谁不知道你是个Omega，那就像一句魔咒，在他耳边嗡鸣。

Omega！Omega！Omega！

你的能力是靠着Alpha的赐予，你的生命是靠着Alpha的施舍，Loki.Laufeyson！你应该死在你母亲的道路上，娼妓就该打开她的腿！你不过是个连儿子的责任都尽不到的人，你也对不起你的师长！你算什么律师？！你这被新体制和旧体制都抛弃的人，你只是个没用的下流的，被Alpha抛弃的……

放过他……他为什么要想起这些话？

“Thor……”

他的Alpha没有抛弃他，他的Alpha也一定不会那么对他。Thor待他不一样，不一样的。  
天啊，最令Loki所不可思议的是，他居然真开始想着，自己会如何被一个Alpha对待，他之前从不会想这些的。

或许他真被那个恶劣的事态所影响。

Loki没有继续说下去，转而盯着Thor，而他的伴侣却明白了其中的慌乱，和少量的撒娇意味。

“我知道全部，亲爱的。我会把那群人一刀刀凌迟，让他们生不如死。好了，赶紧睡，我会一直陪着你，直到你做个香甜的梦，”Thor轻轻亲了下Loki的额头“我会帮你准备好爱吃的东西，你什么都不用担心，从咖啡到罪犯。”

哪怕是好不容易陷入梦乡，被惊吓到的Omega律师在丈夫的怀抱中发抖，偶尔还会打一个寒颤，他已经很久没被吓成过这样。

Thor拥抱着这幅状态的Loki，他被怀中爱人的状态搞得气忿。却又尽全力的收敛这些坏脾气，他得给他的爱人一个舒适的臂膀来修饰这个梦境。

当爱人的呼吸终于平静，Thor拿一块软布轻轻蘸了蘸他丈夫头上那些冷汗。然后抽出自己已经被压到发麻的胳膊，这不太重要，起身前，他给了Loki一个吻。

然后，Thor的脸色越来越黑。

在迷迭香，换句话说，就是在自己的地盘里，自己的丈夫，自己的爱人，自己的Omega，被人逼到发情，浑身是伤。

这些认知让这个强大的男人浑身发抖。他骨子里身为Alpha的那些脾性，让他感觉自己被侮辱，当然，还有更多是Loki被人伤害，所来的怒意。

他曾以为在这个世界上，只有自己给过Loki最严重的伤害。他为那些伤害忏悔，感觉自己哪怕用一辈子去弥补都弥补不得。

他们拥有别人所没有的纠葛与纠缠，其实并不存在，谁欠谁，谁来弥补谁的问题。

可Thor.Odinson不会再一次的伤害他的伴侣。

这个认知就如同，他不允许，自己以外的人去碰Loki一根汉毛一般深刻。

在那些总是带给Loki欺辱的日子里，那段互相惩罚折磨的日子里，他会用双手和言语去欺负那个并不坦诚的骗子，也会用双手和言语去安抚和讨好。

那是每一位Alpha都天生就难以拒绝的统治欲，他的爱人只有他能欺负，也只有他能宠爱。

在Thor.Odinson这格外温柔的人的做法里，他最大的伤害便是带有些性虐的偏激行为。

甚至他也有那些药，他清楚割在Loki身上的刀里抹了什么。是那些他从来舍不得的药，他从来狠不下来的心。所以他从未真的弄伤过Loki，留不下无法原谅的过节。

而那些人怎么敢伤害他的人？！

一道道不忍直视血色淋漓的伤口，房间内脏乱的酒渍和捣毁的家具，一地的玻璃碎片和各种信息素纠缠的杂乱异味。

见鬼！见鬼！

居然还让主犯逃掉，留下一群不成熟不懂事的小鬼顶锅！！受到伤害的Loki现在惊倒在床上，他从没把Loki逼到那种无助慌乱的地步！他甚至不敢想象，自己不敢做的伤害，自己最害怕的事态，别人可以轻而易举挑出来执行！

他一直不敢扎下去的针剂，就那样被涂抹在刀口，一刀一刀的割在Loki身上。伤到那孩子……伤到他的爱人！！

混蛋！！

听医生说，控制住Loki的时候，那个因为害怕自己身体开始特殊发情的Omega，正神经质的一颗一颗的吞着急效抑制剂。

他不敢想象自己的爱人受了多大的委屈。

他绝对不会放过那群伤害Loki的人！  
誓将他们碎尸万段！

TBC


	10. 棉花糖

Chapter 10 棉花糖

“那么，非法血液交易有哪些相关条款？”  
“我想不太起来……”  
“那，家暴呢？”  
“我，我不知道……奇怪，我为什么会不知道……”  
“嗯，没关系，应该是受伤的原因。”

“Thor！我是不是出了什么问题？我，我感觉最近忘了好多好多东西，脑子晕晕沉沉的，还老想睡觉……反正各种不舒服。”Loki拉住床边正要起身的Thor，“不准走，你陪陪我——”

连撒娇都这么不正常，感觉最近简直都不像自己。

“我要吃鸡蛋布丁，你喂我吃。”Loki抱紧Thor的腰，腻歪的像个年少的孩子，含住Alpha的耳垂——“Thor，抱抱我。”

Loki如愿所偿的得到了一个拥抱。还有落在额头上的亲吻。

“我感觉自己怪怪的。”Loki把玩着Thor脖间的项链，那上面串着两枚戒指。

“我要戴。”  
Loki去抓那串项链，“我们是一对儿的吧，你也戴上。”  
Thor呆呆的看着Loki，若有所思。回神发现戒指已经带在了二人的手上。

迎着阳光下的Loki像天使一般，他伸出手在Thor面前。  
“亲亲它。”他的天使开口。  
虔诚的教徒在那只手上落下一吻——

金发的Alpha压在他的天使身上，让吻加的更深，他身下的Omega全身都是香甜的。那双带着对戒的大手摸上Loki身上的衣服。

“哈哈哈痒，别咬我，轻一点的摸摸我。下面也要～”  
Thor抬头，确认般的喊了句，“Loki？”

“怎，怎么了？”  
Thor一时无言，摇了摇头。Omega却猛然捂住自己胸口，“空空的……”他抓起Thor的手，贴住胸口，“我感觉空空的，哪里很不舒服，空荡荡的……什么都没有了一样。”

Loki缩在病床里，“好奇怪啊——”

Thor揉了揉Loki的脑袋，“我要出去一会儿，Loki自己歇歇啊，然后我问问医生，要可以了就带你回家。”  
“好～”  
Thor皱了皱眉，“你不用故作可爱的说话。”

“我，我没有呀……你是觉得我，觉得我不可爱么……我没有，我没有装啊，我明明，你怎么这么说我……好过分，我是不是做错什么了，你，你为什么会这么觉得啊……”

泪眼汪汪的Loki，抓着自己胳膊的Loki，说不出的乖巧，但有多可爱，便就有多怪异。他的丈夫，那个冷言冷语天天冷着一张脸的Loki，现在软软甜甜的讨着抱抱。

如果不是那些药剂，Thor恨不得陷入这个美梦。

甚至他发现自己笑的那么开心。

不可以……他在心中默念，他不可以的。  
这种窃喜的心态，要多混蛋有多混蛋！

Loki遭报复，警方围绕着Loki的人际关系展开了调查。可Thor还是隐隐约约的害怕着一件事。

那些抹在刀口上的药剂他太熟悉了。是他的家族研究并在黑市用于交易过的Omega调教剂。  
在他接手后，这些药在黑市彻底销声匿迹，他掌握了稳定的交易渠道，而后暂时关闭。并研究了调节用的消散药。

可研究还只是进行时。有些曾被害的Omega正在服药试用调理，可据说要慢慢调节。

他必须尽快得知研究成果，帮助Loki调养正常。

如果让那个骄傲的小坏蛋知道了，他一定会被埋怨着数落。他绝对不能让他失望。

**

Loki看着房间里床顶的星星，他从医院被送到一个城堡似的地方。华丽的天顶和美丽的玫瑰。

“这是哪里？”  
“是您的家啊。先生。”当时拉着他的女仆小姐笑着解释，然后把他送到这个装修格外有趣的房间。

Loki甜滋滋的想，这大概是Thor给他的礼物，那个疼爱自己的大个子，婚后总说要买大一点的房间送给自己，唯一的问题大概就是这间屋子真的看起来不像主卧……总感觉这地方太没人味儿了，可能是新家的原因吧。他就在那个房间甜甜的躺倒晚上，看看电视，玩玩游戏，有仆人来送晚餐时，Loki还有点别扭，Thor什么时候这么有钱了？之前，Thor之前是做什么的……健身教练？不是工资就很一般般什么的？等等，好像不是，是有一家公司么？——啊，脑子越想越疼。

算了算了，他吃了那份晚餐又让人拿走，然后，再也没人进来过。

Loki看着房间的星星，他要被数星星烦死了，更生气的是他甚至数不太清有多少颗。  
为什么呀……拜托？他全科奖学金，古往今来学校第一Omega的名人，居然数不清星星？

窗前有天文望远镜，可天边是阴的。

Loki站在窗前，无聊，他想。

正巧听见了Thor停车的声音，Loki开心极了，缩去床上的一边，微微闭住眼睛，等待着，等待着回来的Alpha吻吻他的脸颊，拥抱着带他入眠。

哒哒……

踏上楼梯的声音。

越来越近了，Loki脸上挂上了笑，缩在柔软的被子里，背对着房门静静等待。

嘎吱——

门被打开的声音

Thor走过来的声音

Loki等待着拥抱，他计划着献上一枚亲吻，还是一个拥抱，带上一句surprise，或者说三者皆有。

站稳的男人。  
紧张的呼吸。

“唉——”这卧室只留长长的一声叹息。

Thor看了眼床上窝一团的Loki，叹息，转身，关门离去。

Loki瞪大了眼睛，直勾勾的盯着前方。

他瞪大眼睛看了前面很久。

有一滴眼泪，静静的从眼角滑落。

真奇怪，原来他会创造这么漂亮的东西？

Loki小心翼翼的打开了屋门，好像天空里在飘着宝石，敲在地上砰砰作响。他在这个完全想不起来的巨大城堡里走了起来，花园里有一朵朵在冲着他摇摆的玫瑰。这是哪里呢？是童话镇中的城堡么？那这里的玫瑰花好香，有没有兔子先生呢？如果他是爱丽丝，那王子，王子，王子又是谁呢？

王子一定会喜欢公主殿下么？  
这个世界有好多好多的珍珠啊。  
原来玫瑰花是尖尖的，像能写出花体字的钢笔尖。漂亮的钢笔尖会让手上划出晶莹剔透的红色珍珠。和天空上掉下来的透明宝石融在一起，什么都不见了。

从手上会有红色的珍珠，从眼睛会有透明的珍珠，从天上会有漂亮的宝石。

“啊————！！！”

尖叫，刺耳的尖叫。

Loki回头，胡桃夹子的女仆发出了刺耳的尖叫。那些声音让他头皮发麻，不，不，这个不是故事里的女仆，是女巫，是女巫，乌鸦和女巫，他们会杀死公主！Loki抱住脑袋，他不要——

“怎么了？”

金色的头发？那是王子殿下么？高高的健壮的，正在森林里寻找出路的王子殿下，迷茫的年轻人听见了女巫的叫喊声。

不不不我的王子殿下，不要相信女巫的话，我不是森林里害人的妖精，我是能带你走出迷雾的公主，是掌握真谛，被天使眷顾的公主。

为什么公主发不出声音呢？小美人鱼的声带被女巫拿去做了献祭，换来了双腿么？那为什么我没有衷心的猎人和骑士，也许我是掉进树洞的富家小姐，那我的兔子先生呢？

王子被女巫玩弄了心智，他冷脸看着童话里的公主。王子要变成拿着黑魔药的坏人，他要来抓自己！他要来抓自己！！

公主要逃跑，要逃跑，Loki不能让坏人抓住，Loki的家里有人在等着他。

谁在等着他？

Loki发现自己被王子抓到了。

黑脸的王子。  
被魔药侵蚀的王子。

“Thor.Odinson”

这名字，下意识，脱口而出。

Loki感觉很痛，浑身都疼。他的身上麻麻的酥痒，王子拿着魔药，扎在自己的脖子上，然后，他被关在全是星星的笼子里。

他变成了高塔里被囚禁的长发公主。

他看见王子和女巫说了很多的话，他们是要把自己在融炉里烧成魔药么？

救命。  
他感觉越来越累。  
他要死掉了。

Thor看着终于睡着的Loki，终于松了一口气。

他给Loki打了一支镇定剂，那孩子才沉沉的睡过去，女仆小姐正在认真的记录着自己留下的吩咐和要求。

太可怕了，刚刚的事情领这个强大的Alpha触目惊心。他的Omega，瘦弱的一个人，穿着睡衣站在雨中，双手是被玫瑰扎破的细小伤口，而脚踩在泥泞的花园里，背上是裂开的伤口，血水被雨水冲刷而下，一个人空洞且怪异的摇头晃脑。

那些药，那些药！一定是那些！  
Odinson家族非要将他的一切都夺走么！

连唯一算的上温暖的Loki也不在有了么？他才刚刚和那个高傲的家伙把误会说清，他才刚刚以为可以敞开心扉，他们好不容易拥有了一段简短温暖的时间，就要被生活这么恶意的刺痛？

他的Loki双眼无神，傻兮兮的。

那支药剂打下去，Omega就会变成等待被临幸的傻孩子。药剂是不可以间断的，随着时间药力会变慢。

Loki的情况反而变得严重了。

内鬼。

Thor停止住那些感性的纠葛，他需要理智。原本，通过外伤进入到身体的剂量，一段时间后便会被新陈代谢药力逐渐减退，最多对神经记忆力造成长久的伤害。

Loki被注射了药剂。  
在医院的时候。自己离开他以后，大概是……

Thor冲进那间屋子，Omega的胳膊中间，那个被长袖覆盖的地方，赫然留下了针孔的痕迹。

很大一个，青了一些。

他从回来后就没有亲近过Loki，于是他理所当然般的不知道那个针孔的存在，又快，又狠，粗粗的针管狠狠的刺入皮肤，过量的药剂，注射进他丈夫的身体，本就脆弱的Omega，会多绝望呢？

Thor浑身发冷。

监控录像很快就被交到了Thor手中。视频里的内容让这个男人发抖。

第一个夜晚，躺在床上虚弱至极的Loki，挣扎，一支极粗的针管扎在他的身上，奋力反抗却被轻易的压制，如同一条绝望的白鱼挣扎不安。

瘫倒在床上，渐入平静，被整理好仪容，一个漫长的夜晚，一场大雨，一个噩梦，一个什么都不知道的，举着粥又一次赶来的Thor，和已经忘记昨晚被人毒手的Loki。

想想确实，那个任性的家伙，那天变得柔软，变得亲昵。

也在后来的几天，忘掉一切，变成一个小傻子。

窗外不知什么时候响了一声惊雷。

一个男人，红色的头发，Thor查到了，就从这个人开始。

火焰-Surtr

一个代号，不只是真名还是假名。  
火红的头发和眉毛，这男人在黑市里简直是标志般的存在，是一个拿钱做事的杀手。居然大费周章请这样的人来做注射药剂这种事。

这杀手的名声不小，会做这种事，多半是受人之托，却并非交易。

“海拉达姆，家族生意暂不出手。”他冲着老管家吩咐，“我们有一场硬仗要打——是个烂摊子呢。”

老管家微微歉身。

“帮我去约那位杀手。重金委托。”Thor顿了顿，“问他要多少，装成生意人的样子。接触后开始调查他的全部交往圈”

“我需要帮手。帮我试着联系下Bucky，还有，催下研究部那边调节药的进程。”

待海拉达姆离开后，Thor念叨了句还不够。  
他需要一个人保护Loki，一个足够强大的人，能够让他放心托付Loki的人，又足够温柔，最好是个不会多问值得托付的人。

“Steve？”

突然冒出个名字，确实是有这么一位健身教练的朋友。

是个温柔的人，想来能保护好Loki，很快联系上旧友的Thor拢了拢头发。

大概这就是所谓的心慌。

他以为自己已经经历过很多事情了，眼睁睁看着母亲的离别，忍受爱人的背叛，得知真相的撕裂，同死神一次次的擦肩而过。

他确确实实见过太多事情了。

可当别人这么清楚的，用一场实际行动告诉他，你连你的Omega都保护不好时，他就像一个初入社会的毛头小子，什么都不懂，只剩下刚愎自用。

他清楚不行。

作为一个Alpha不行，作为Loki的丈夫也绝对不行。

海拉达姆在深夜敲开他的门，他们得知了一个地点。

迷域玫瑰

一个在阿斯加德很有名的地方。表面是个温柔舒适的情趣旅馆，全年都是五星好评的高级酒店，地下是全阿斯加德最大的黑色交易场。从人体贩卖，到禁药出售，是个确确实实的迷域。

那些药剂，不久前在迷域玫瑰完成了一笔交易。那些是总也停不下来的交易，警察查到药剂来源只是轻描淡写一笔带过，涉黑的事情让案件彻底陷入僵局，这是黑白两道的规矩，只能他自己开始查。

没有问题，让他自己查更好。

警察不过是担心事情闹得更大，可动了他的人，这事情已经够大了。

迷域玫瑰的背后是位女性老板，当Thor提出他是调教剂的所有者，很快便取得了见面的机会。在约见前，Thor先领着Loki见了Steve，同许久不见的队长好好交代了现况。

Steve到底没说什么，只是叹气。  
Loki毕竟和他们许久前变相识，认出了这位当时的好友，然后笑着说好久不见。

离开前的Steve拥抱了下Thor，“兄弟，他果然性格变了好多。你得好好照顾他。我也会尽力不让他觉得异样。”

“谢谢。”  
Thor甚至想不出其他感谢的话，Steve拍了拍他的背，“不用和我说谢谢。你们能重新聚在一起也算的上奇迹了。”

在送完Steve后，Loki圆溜溜的眼睛盯着回来的Thor，装做不在意的样子在客厅继续吸他的果汁，看着Thor走上了二楼的那间屋子。

那间主卧。

啧。

Loki吐出吸管，捧着水果碗爬上二楼，看着自己住了两天的房间，在门口呆了半秒钟，呸了一声，转身就冲着主卧的方向走去。

不敲门——就不敲门！

推门而进的Loki摇头晃脑的问候，“Thor!你吃不吃葡萄呀？她们还给我切了西瓜。”

Alpha显然对Loki的到来十分讶异。

不是说会变傻么？

Loki并没有变的明确意义上的傻气，他是有一点点精神混乱，但不应该说是傻，虽然有一点倒是能确认。

这孩子喜欢自己，喜欢黏着自己，特别乖巧听话，爱着自己。

喜欢笑，笑起来眼睛圆圆的，好像对谁都会笑。

这不是Loki，但又确确实实是Loki，Thor叹了口气，他也不知道要怎么办，小心的应付道，“我不吃水果，你出去吧。”

“我才不出去。”Loki一屁股坐在了主卧床上，“你爱吃不吃，你不吃我吃。”拿着小叉子就在床上吃起了西瓜，果汁顺着他的嘴角滴在床上，汁水弄出黏黏的湿渍，粘在床上。

Thor眉头皱的很深，Loki不喜欢在床上吃东西，因为会把床弄脏。更不会允许自己吃东西的时候，弄的浑身残渣或是湿渍。

太怪异了，太怪异了。

他不希望这个孩子待在这里。这是Thor和Loki的卧室，他不希望这里留下别人的痕迹。

Thor用似乎哄人的态度把Loki带了出去，带进了那个全是星星的房间。

那是间特别的屋子，为了纪念他们第一次在天文台的约会，那天的小情侣很多，Loki讨厌排队，虽然想，却没有用望远镜看星星，他一直记着，专门做了这间观星的屋子。

Thor沉浸在两人的过去中，没有注意到身边的Loki已经开始变化的神色，甚至他的Omega已经开始发抖。

他没有注意到那么多，那不是他的爱人，对他来说，那是暂时失去了Loki灵魂的小孩。

他并没有意识到，也不愿意去意识到。

Thor总觉着自己够温柔了，他笑着和Loki吩咐，“以后你就住在这里，不要去我的房间，好不好？”

委屈的Omega看着面前的Alpha，乖巧的开口，“好的，我听你的。”

“嗯，这才对嘛，真乖。”

不对不对不对不对——Loki才不会这么乖巧。Thor脑子里嗡嗡嗡的响。

他需要工作。

什么都好，什么都好，他必须要去工作，要去研究和这件事有关的一切事情，他必须得把自己填满，他绝对不能陪在这个孩子身边。

会把他逼疯的。

他离开前，Loki猛的抓住他的衣服。

“Thor，你是我的丈夫么？”他伸手，也拉过Thro的手，“我们的戒指是一对儿的。”

王子亲了亲他的额头。

“Loki，我们是合法伴侣。”

Loki笑了笑，眼睛里好像有星星一样：“你喜欢我么？”  
Thor说，“喜欢，我爱你。”

并不是假话。  
只是像有千斤沙子压在他的身上，压得他喘不过来气，直不起来身。

Loki笑的越来越好看，Thor已经很久很久没见过Loki笑的这么可爱。

就好像一个可爱的小孩，比起平时穿西装正襟危坐的样子，穿着印花图案居家服的Loki就像个小了好多岁的小孩。

他笑着要自己亲吻要自己拥抱，撒娇的问着自己爱不爱——

Thor觉得离开家的自己，落荒而逃。

他回头的时候，Loki就在窗前站着，笑着和自己的爱人挥手。

“早点回来呀！Thor哥哥！”Loki也不知道为什么，他突然就很想喊这个人哥哥，好像是有什么羁绊，等着他急不可待的去确认。

Thor感觉全身僵直，他象征性的点了点头，快步离开。

解药——  
立马，立马要去看进度。

他不知道，在床上抱着星星抱枕的孩子有多开心。

Loki笑着，摇摇摆摆，抱着那个小星星，脸红的羞怯。

“哈哈，他喜欢我，他爱我，哈哈。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
“呜呜，好开心，耶，耶！”  
“喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！”

Loki的眼睛一眨一眨的，连饭都高高兴兴的吃了好多，看电影的时候都开心的摇头晃脑。

真高兴呀。

 

TBC


	11. 雨过天青

Chapter 11 雨过天青

Surtr有一头火红的头发——总好过一头绿的。

他是个坏蛋，海拉达姆找到他的时候，他正抽着一根烟调戏女孩。

过于正经的管家和这个看起来杀马特的少年格格不入，但他知道海拉达姆的箱子里都是机油味儿正浓的新钞。

“约我做什么？杀人你那箱子多半要翻倍。”

海拉达姆有些惊讶，在那个怪异面具下的男性，竟然只是个青年模样，看起来不过二十五六，却是名声显赫的杀手。

“我们需要你去找一种药，这箱子里的钱只是定金。”  
“什么东西？”男孩向前盯了盯海拉达姆，“老家伙——你们这种人可最会做生意了，除非是钱买不到的，才值得雇佣顶级兵服务。”

“顶级？”  
老管家笑笑，“别太狂男孩，比你有经验的人多，比你优秀的也不少，这定金也大可付给别人。”

“你怀疑我能力？”  
“当然不，男孩。我的家族从不和没本事的人做生意。”  
“别叫我男孩——”  
“那就证明你是个男人。你说的对，我是个精明商人，事情办不好我就搞臭你，商人就是这么不讲道理。”

“啧。你要什么药！还要我出手？”  
“停产许久的，Omega指定款调教剂，或者它有个奇怪又搞笑的名字——死心塌地水。”

海拉达姆盯着面前的男孩，他却哈哈的笑了三声。

“我当是什么珍奇的救命神药？！有钱人是不是都喜欢玩这个？用不用本大爷帮你给那个可怜的Omega来一针？”

Surtr突然反应自己说漏了什么，偏头一边不在继续开口，海拉达姆微笑着说了句，“原来是熟手，拜托你找到药，注射就暂不麻烦。”

Surtr冷哼一声，“希望你的报酬不会让人觉得失望。”

从科研室回到家的Thor浑身疲惫。  
踏进卧室的时候，已经累得眼睛快睁不开，到头便摔倒在自己的床上，却砸到了个毛茸茸，身下传来“吱——”的一声。

这声音直接把Thor吓了个清醒，赶忙急急忙忙把身下的小兔子抱出来，讨好似的在怀中揉揉抱抱。

那是一只可爱的兔子，长长白白的耳朵，连衣的毛绒绒睡衣，屁股上缝着可爱的小毛绒球球。

Loki委屈的瘪嘴，冲着Thor撒起娇来，“你压疼我了，我给你准备了惊喜呢。”他轻轻抬起屁股摇了摇，“我可不可爱？”

那只小兔子撅着屁股毫不自知的诱惑着身后的人。舔着嘴唇在床上半跪，试图用这些性感十足的动作让Alpha夸他一句可爱。仰起脸来咬着下唇，满脸潮红，费力的用脚尖蹭蹭自己的屁股。

可他突然好像懂得了自己在做什么，然后跪倒Thor面前，轻声说“我想吃哥哥的胡萝卜。”

这另Alpha第一时间感到的就是惊吓。  
当然，他刚发现Loki时还是很抱歉压倒了身下的孩子，强撑着好脾气愿意陪他家的‘小傻子’做些游戏。

可疲惫了一天，这样的Loki开始做类似引诱的行为，这无疑是对Thor的心口直直插上一刀，愧疚，亏欠，懊悔，无奈，烦躁——开始反感。

“又闹什么？”Thor皱皱眉：“谁让你来这个房间的？不是和你讲不准进来。”  
他的口气里，有让自己都惊讶的不耐烦，还有股故意去凶去发泄的气懑。这个认知让Thor更为不快，可他清楚，他要忠实于Loki，他不能陪这个“傻孩子”闹下去。

他不要对不起他那位冷淡的丈夫。  
那是他唯一的Loki。

于是Alpha忍着烦躁，揪起小兔子的衣服，顺势就要丢出门外。

Loki感觉自己像一个小女孩不在喜欢的兔子玩偶，被划得破破烂烂就要扔掉，他紧紧抓住Thor的手，别，他可爱的小主人，别这么轻易的丢掉你的布娃娃，他不想像一块儿垃圾一样被扫走。  
垃圾处理场会把他的头拧下来，棉花和糖果会从他的肚子里掉出来，他会变成脏兮兮的一团破布——

“啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

他不要！他不要！  
他狠极了，为什么让他出去？！这不是他的家么？这不是他丈夫买来的婚房么？为什么把他锁在笼子里？为什么不陪他睡觉？凭什么，为什么不陪他！为什么不让他进来——

“滚出去！”Loki疯了似的闹起来“你给我滚出去！我不要看见你——出去！出去！出去！！”

呆在原地的Thor手足无措，他甚至不知道是该去抱住还是该暂时离开。

“讨厌！讨厌！讨厌！”

Thor轻轻关上了门，站在门外。连三秒钟不到，他甚至还没有转身，屋内传来惊天的哭嚎声。

他立在门口，愣了半秒，然后立刻进去。

他害怕了。  
如果他这么离开，Loki会不会活生生哭到断气。

他害怕，这毕竟是Loki，是他的爱人啊。他拥抱住Loki，那个正在闹的孩子对他拳打脚踢，抓花了他的脸。Thor抱紧了Loki，他能感觉出来，怀里的孩子有多慌乱。

“别怕，别怕，我就在这里。你想在这里待多久都可以，我会抱着你，直到你睡着。”

Loki觉得自己在悬崖边上，抓着一根救命稻草。摇摇欲坠，并不安全。

直到那个来自Alpha的吻，带着侵略的气味攻陷他的城池，霸道的让人安心。他可以放松，沉溺，然后心安理得的跌落深渊。

救救他。

Loki开始激烈的回吻。

救救他。

他直起身子去扒Thor的衣服。

救救他。

他去亲吻起男人的每一处。

他需要这些，滋养他，温和的对待他，对他好。

快救救他。

Alpha可以给他吻，给他拥抱，给他抚慰，却唯独不进入他。

为什么？

Thor用手和嘴让Loki得到了一次高潮，在脖颈边用力亲吻留下气味，拥抱着疲累不在闹腾的孩子，抱在怀里，轻轻拍打着Loki的背哄他睡觉。

“救……救我。”

在梦中呢喃的Omega满头是冷汗。

仅仅是几分钟，他就又一次惊醒。

看着Thor，他拥抱的却越发用力，直起身子，惊醒的Omega抱着他的Alpha吻的更加难舍难分。用不知拿来的力气，按住他的丈夫，压在床上，顺手扒掉Thor的裤子，按着那根因他半勃的阴茎。

这多少还是让Loki舒心了一些，长长喘气一口，若是这男人对他毫无反应，他怕是真要变成垃圾场里的破布娃娃了。

“抱我。”

Thor明白现在是怎样一个局面，他当然有反应，那是他喜欢了许多年，捧在手心里许多年的另一半啊。可他又不愿意，他要起身离开，这个Loki太过不真实，是个虚假的Loki，不行。

“不抱我就算了。你在也不是我丈夫了。”感觉到男人在推开他，Loki绝望般的念叨，然后整理起他刚刚被弄得凌乱的小兔子睡衣，“离婚吧——”

Thor夺回主动权，狼将他的兔子压回床上。

然后狠狠咬上那两片嘴唇。

“你是我的。”  
“永远，永远，别妄想再一次逃开。”

男人对丈夫身上的每一寸都熟悉至极，Omega禁不起男人一会儿的挑拨。他没一会儿就开始泪眼朦胧，热烈又青涩的回应着每一次的亲吻顶弄。

他适当的缠着Loki的舌头同他一起，老天，这香甜的味道真的让人无法抵挡，Thor真是恨不得醉死在这片温柔乡里。

 

“不准离开我！”  
Loki抱住他的Alpha“我不会离开你，我爱你。”

不不不！

太过配合了。

Loki会说什么呢？Loki会说，“你个该死的混蛋，伺候不舒服我就等律师函吧！”

Loki说，“我爱你。”

Loki从不说我爱你——

Thor压在乖巧的Omega身上，却无法止住眼泪。

“Thor，你为什么要哭啊，是Loki让你不开心了么？”

金发男人被这安慰刺伤，哭的越来越凶。

他知道为什么调教剂卖的那么好了，死心塌地水，多可笑，但多么乖巧啊，多么可爱啊，多爱他啊，说着讨好的话语，说着爱他，说着喜欢，还求自己抱他。

又怎么能不去拥抱呢？

如果说是拥抱现在的Loki，是对他的Loki的背叛。那现在的Loki是谁？  
那亦是他的爱人啊。他怎么能忍心看着眼眶红红的Loki哭闹？他看不下去的。

“Thor，不要哭啦。”  
“我把糖果都给你好么，你不要哭啦。Loki会心疼你的。”

别心疼我——别心疼我，傻瓜，Loki，你就应该做那个最完美的你，漂漂亮亮高高在上，你好像对谁都没有感情，能统治你的人仅仅是你自己，不要对我这么好。

我已经欠了你那么多了。

Thor捧住Loki的脸颊，开始亲切的亲吻。

“说爱我，Loki，说你爱我。”  
Loki脸红了，推了推他身边的男人，说了句“矫情。”然后小声的趴在男人身上，念叨了一句，“我当然爱你，大傻瓜。”

Thor想，这大概是真心话，不论对什么时候的Loki来说。

他相信自己那位冷淡的伴侣并不是对自己毫无感情。

“Thor，如果出了什么事情，告诉我哦。”Loki很少笑，至少以前很少展露笑颜，但他笑起来很漂亮，一直都很漂亮。

“Thor，不要憋在心里，我舍不得你不开心呢。你总喜欢自作主张——告诉我么，我是你唯一的亲人了，我会对你负责的。”

“唯一的，亲人？”  
“嗯，其实，我还是要说对不起吧……”

Thor瞪大了眼睛，“你记得？”  
Loki吐了吐舌头，“我又不是白痴，我们之间的事情我都记得。”Omega低了低头，“就是有一点点混乱，总在胡思乱想，头疼，我也不太清楚原因。”

“Thor，我怎么了。”

Alpha已经呆呆的“你是真不傻？”

Loki气鼓鼓的，“我当然不傻。”

“你傻透了！白痴！”Thor停下的眼泪又有些忍不住想流，抱着他的Omega狠狠撕吻——

哦老天，你才是傻瓜，白痴，你快闭嘴吧，快脑子清醒点把Thor.Odinson！他就是你的Omega，你的爱人，你疼到骨子里的另一半，无论是闹腾的还是乖巧的，冷淡的还是热情的，直白的还是隐晦的，他都是你独一无二的爱人，像你一样的珍惜着你！你们之间的过去，属于你们的回忆，从来都是你们的。

“你才是白痴！”气鼓鼓的小兔子拍打着在身上亲吻着的丈夫，“快道歉，你现在怎么回事？天天就知道欺负我！”

“不敢啦——再也不敢啦，老婆大人！”

Thor笑着回嘴，咬在Loki的后颈上，腺体上香甜的味道， Omega被闹得脸蛋红扑扑的，不堪弱势的去咬Alpha的嘴唇。

“闭嘴！你这个坏哥哥！你是不是想把我拆成棉花丢在池塘里！”

“棉花？”  
“你想把我变成纽扣兔子么，魔药王子？”  
Thor愣了半天好像才终于反应过来，Loki到底在念叨些什么，好像也没有太反应过来。

“嗯……所以我是王子么？那Loki可就是我的公主殿下了。”

Loki因为这句话红了脸，缩在Thor怀里扑腾，被Alpha揉着腰软成了一滩水，窝在Thor的怀里，在亲昵中渐渐入睡。

Thor抚摸着怀里的爱人，Loki睡着了的模样总像只受惊的小动物，这点倒是一直没变，都怪这孩子一直以来都太没有安全感了。

没有父母，分化异样，过世的师长，这一切都发生在Loki还是个孩子的时候，直到他遇上自己，结婚，他们后来的经历，更提不上安全。

可并不是没有美好的回忆，曾经有那么一段日子，Thor是Loki的独一无二，而Loki是Thor心尖的钻石珍宝。

那是他们相当幸福的一段日子，Thor相信他们会拥有更好的以后。

他亲了亲Loki的额头，他会成为Loki的安全感。

从此，今生。

Thor突然有些被自己稀罕到，自己念叨了起来。

“Loki，你比我狠多了。”

“说起来最早的时候，你可不是喜欢我，为什么要选择我呢？只是因为我是那个最合适的追求者，对你足够温柔，拥有足够的能力。”

Thor是个最好的选择，但并不是那个让Loki心动的人。至少在那个结婚的时候，他从未让那冷淡的男人心动。

“我只是，被你选择的幸运者，可喜欢上你真的是一种幸运吗？”

你比我狠多了。

可最终，Alpha看着身边熟睡的Omega，他抱了抱Loki的后脑，长长的叹息一声。

我不会一直欠下去，不会一直对不起你的。

Thor挑起Loki的头发，那些头发在这段时间里没有好好修剪已经开始长长一些。

“无论是什么样的Loki，你都是我最爱的家伙，毕竟我们之间的纠葛太久，我早就失去爱上别人的能力了。”

Thor歪头笑了笑。“谁叫你选择了我呢？”

“宝贝，你会喜欢这种表白么？”

Thor，像是终于想通了一样，他打开窗户透了一口气，下了几天雨的城市，雨过天晴。  
那天际边的颜色，是传说中天青釉色的由来，上釉是瓷器最美的一道工序。而脆弱的瓷器，不论是哪一步，稍有不慎便碎的一塌糊涂。这美丽的东西就像人之间的感情，小心翼翼，倾注心血，无法预料，满怀憧憬。

碎了，炸了，伤人伤己，从头再来，付之一炬。  
成了，便美的不可方物。

Thor并不明白自己为什么在想这些，也许是被Loki带的多了些幻想的浪漫色彩，他笑了笑，便得到了两个好消息。

神出鬼没的巴恩斯回了他的消息，钢铁手臂的“冬兵”可不是好约来的，科研室也发来信息，调剂药已经可以开始食用。

Thor的心，呯呯直跳。

调剂只能慢慢调节，逐渐让Omega恢复该有的内分泌，逐渐达到性格正常。

Loki不会忘记这段时间的事情，也不会忘记过去的事情，当他彻底清醒，思考起前因后果，Loki那个性格一定会疑问。

然后，他会明白这其中一切的原因——Thor决定会和Loki解释清楚。

这是Loki给他的建议。

如果他们之间最大的矛盾，就是从不对对方说真话。

那么就从此，从这一秒开始——

坦诚相对。

TBC


	12. 王女

Chapter 12 王女

Cain捂了捂他的鼻子，俱乐部里的名贵香水味只会让男人觉得窒息。

他有时候会觉着，迷域玫瑰根本就不是一个所谓的情趣旅馆，更不是什么一掷千金也难求的交易会所，在高层，这分明就是一个名媛俱乐部。

进入高层，老板的领地，最低要求就是，女性。  
他的老板好像生来就对男性十分厌恶，在老板的大脑里，好像ABO是不存在的东西。

那个人对性别这种事情，在意到了无所前所未有的高度。

这其实是件很奇怪的事，因为在他们的世界有6种性别。

某种程度上来说，都能让Omega成功受孕的男女Alpha，好像并没有太大区别。

而都拥有生殖腔，负责生育的Omega又有多需要在意性别吗？

好像并不是多需要。

性别这种东西不知道从什么时候开始，好像已经是Beta的专利。

强势的Alpha总喜欢将自己打扮成一副上位者的模样，性别的畸形分化，导致Alpha一度是男性占据主体。

久而久之，男性化的风格好像就已经代表了上位者。

而Omega好像总被，温柔，香料，甜美，玩偶这些美好的词语修饰。

其实那并不现实，洋娃娃一般的巨大头饰戴在细软的头发上，白白嫩嫩，软软的皮肤和受孕后鼓起的肚皮会让他们越来越向女性化靠拢。

毕竟在Beta的世界里，能够成功受孕的只有女性。对于没有办法成结的B一类，受孕率极低，Beta怀孕的女性一直被当为重点保护对象。

Omega作为最佳的怀孕温床，其实更多时候代表了强大。

但好像已经没有人记得这些事情。

就像没有人记着女性的美好，并不是为了给男性观赏，不知何时，裙摆的长度就会代表经济方向。那些言论总会惹得老板哈哈大笑。

嗯，Cain向中间看了看，他的老板就坐在吧台的中间，围在身边的是一个娇弱的Omega女性。

老板留着黑色的卷发，总是常年画着奇怪的烟熏妆。正逗着她的狗狗芬里尔，汪汪叫着讨边上的女孩开心。

他老板是个超辣的正妹，额……不太对，是个超正的御姐。

魅力无限，危险多金。

大多时候，老板海拉都可以做出正确的决定，直到上次，那件事情提起来就让他觉着头疼，Cain他看了看自己小指上的纱布，那个骨折被Thor掰断的小指还没有好。

所以他这段日子都没有去招惹那个金发的Alpha，他又不是孩子妈，他一点都不想管自己老板的家事，谁知道亲爱的姐姐非要和她的笨蛋弟弟过不去？

直到那个人开始联系他们的雇佣杀手。

跑上门的事情，干嘛不看笑话？

当他一字一句的把Thor.Odinson的动向向老板报告完，懒洋洋倦在沙发里的海拉吐了个烟圈，亲切的揉了两把身边芬里尔的狗头。

“老板，再这样下去，他就要查到我们头上了。有没有什么对策？您再要让我想的话，我要涨工资。”  
“你担心什么？前面有背锅的。毕竟又不是我们把他的Omega割伤的一块儿一块儿。”  
“这件事确实不是我们做的，可要查查的话，连药剂都是我们这边出售，Thor他现在已经发现，迟早会摸过来。”  
“摸过来就摸过了，跟他做生意，那孩子傻气的很，没什么亏的。”

“不用怕，他永远猜不到我和他的关系。”海拉笑了笑，“毕竟Thor从来都清楚，他从没有姐姐，只有过一个哥哥。”

“那个倒霉的哥哥还死了快将近10年。”

芬里尔抬头汪汪叫了两声，剧情全好像并不明白主人在说什么，当然，它当然从来不明白。

它只知道它的主人，穿西服时很帅，穿裙子也很美丽。

习惯性的回到房间，习惯性的找出药剂，冲泡，食用，海拉转了转手里的杯子，科学是现代所存在的魔法，总有人想要向生存的自然规律挑战。

她就是那个不在乎规则的人之一，在父亲对家族的要求下做了整整二十年的男性Alpha。

然而，在那样激烈的状况下，他想要成为一位优雅的女性，这种想法已经接近到了极致。

激素的涉入，外貌的改变，现在甚至连嗓音都开始有了女性化的变化。这一切都让她觉着莫名其妙的开心，好像终于逃出了那个巨大的枷锁，不再被父亲的手掌所控制，说到这里简直要不由得还要感谢她那位继母，这真是那个“妈妈”为自己做的唯一一件好事。

当Thor表现出他独特的商业天赋时，家族领域的东西仍然被奥丁所掌控，继承的事情还没定，那时身为Vale的“他”，还作为哥哥的他，以为自己可以逃掉继承人的身份。

弗丽嘉——真是让她恨透了的继母。

也不知道自己的父亲是要蠢到什么地步，还能看不出带回家的小妈是个警察。也许有那么一瞬间，他也相信了真爱论，毕竟弗丽嘉还为他的混蛋老爸生了一个孩子。

Thor出生的时候，他已经稍微认识到了，自己有多么多么期待这个弟弟能代替自己的身份，他不想再接受严厉的教育，他想像所有的小女孩一样坐在庭院里头喝茶。

后来他才发现，原来自己之所以不能在庭院里喝茶，并不是因为自己是继承人的身份，而是因为自己是个男孩！

无论他未来是分化Alpha还是Omega，他身为一个男孩就得不到那样的待遇。奥丁家的孩子，不论是什么样的身份，都必须优异。

因为要接触黑暗，因为要继承恶果，因为会成为两手沾满血污的Odinson，所以生来，她不和那些美好的东西存在关联。

可弗丽嘉打破了她年少的幻想。

那位女性，把他那个优秀的弟弟保护的十足之好。Thor甚至一度以为自己只是成长在一个普通的农场家庭。

他不觉得自己家奢靡的过分么？农场家庭不应该只有狗和驴子？这一场场的宴会，成塔的香槟，不眠夜的灯，不消停的歌——那个傻蛋居然觉得自己只是一个家境优渥的小少爷？

Vale懂了，原来是因为他没有一个妈妈保护他。

他身上的枷锁戴了太多年，于是他尽心尽力的扮演着一个好大哥，尽心尽力的扮演着一个优秀的继子，在尽心尽力的接手父亲的每一样生意。

然后死掉，然后暗中协助自己的继母杀死父亲，故意拖缓继母病情发现的时间，然后把所有的烂摊子打包，把这颗定时炸弹投在他亲爱的弟弟的温柔小家上。

那让人充满了报复的快感。

可游戏还没有结束。

海拉看了看自己手里的药，然后抱着芬里尔，躺在床上——她仍然是一个正常的Alpha，接下来的时间里，可更有的好玩了。

“Cain，记得叫耶梦加得来一趟，老师说她最近的学习成绩又下降了。她可也是有着Odin家血统的小公主呢。”

我亲爱的弟弟。  
爱人和拥有血缘关系的小孩——你会先抛弃哪一个呢？

庄园里的Loki发出惊天鬼嚎。

他面前有整整四本书和两套练习题。

“我今天要学这么多东西？！Thor，你是老师么？！过分了吧。”  
“为了你的记忆力恢复，你不想总连1-100都数不清吧。亲爱的。”

“啧。那也不能这么多。”

Thor揉揉Loki的脑袋，“别不高兴，亲亲你，乖乖的好么？”

“不要不要，我可真好收买，不给你亲。”

Loki若有所思的翻了翻书页，“Thor，我喜欢和你接吻，也是病了的原因么？”

这不是个好问题。  
他们都知道这不是个好问题。

就像雪后洁白的大地上被人踩出一块儿，脏乎乎的鞋印一块污渍，那地上还蜷了条蛇，在太阳下暴尸。

问题多的横尸遍野。

可问题总也需要去面对。

开这个口花掉了Thor极大的力气，他低低头说，“也许是吧。”

Loki抱了抱他，“那病了也不错，倒不如一直病着。”

这不坦诚的讨吻让Thor红了脸，捧着Loki的脸蛋想问，你说真的么？可是又不太敢问，这如履薄冰的温柔，总感觉下一秒就要打破冰霜，晒成一滩水了。

Loki干脆给了不自信的Alpha一个拥抱，靠在脖子上汲取味道，用虎牙撕咬Thor的脖子，笑着闹做一团。  
在吃下第四天的药后，Loki和Thor说，“我想去看看妈妈。”

弗丽嘉的墓园宛如花园，Loki隐约记得，那位温柔的女性甚至不是太合格，看起来并不多么喜欢Thor，而是对自己格外疼爱。

Loki想，妈妈也是格外心疼Thor。

药剂服用半月后，Loki的状况逐渐转化良好，已经不会在出现幻想等问题，而这短时间巧妙避过了太多的问题，住在一起已经变成了两个人的习惯。

总是默默观察着Loki一颦一笑一举一动的Thor，终于有一条下定决心。  
“要复婚么？”  
当Thor说出这个请求的时候，手心出了满满的汗。

复婚。  
让人心情激动，让人忐忑不安，让人砰砰直跳。

其实早就该重新在一起了，Loki看了看那枚戒指，早在病中就不知不觉地在手上戴了太久。和Thor在一起很舒服，比很多时候都舒服，他们之间的问题太多了，多到已经没有力气再去挂念。

他现在被照顾的很好。  
他现在离不开Thor的陪伴。

每一分钟都是舒服的。

于是Loki说，“我想去你当雇佣兵的地方度蜜月。”

当Thor听清Loki说了什么后，像个大型犬一样把Loki扑到在床上，太太太高兴了，Loki这是答应他了？？Thor一边懵一边抱着Loki猛亲，笑了一会儿噗噗的流眼泪，抓着Loki的衣服领子给自己擦了起来。

“Loki——我好高兴，好高兴。”

这时前来打扰并不是个好管家应该做的。但是管家首先要做事才能做一个好管家。

“Thor，耶梦加得小姐……她的家人全部过世了，而她不过才是个几岁的孩子。从各种道理上，她需要来到您身边生活。”

Loki看了看老管家，又看了眼身边愕然的丈夫。

“耶梦加得……？”  
“才四岁，几年前那个，我血缘和名义上的女儿。”

TBC


	13. 花与天秤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小孩子心里是有一杆秤的，最纯洁，最单调。

Chapter 13 花与天秤

Loki现在内心有些复杂，谁被突然告知要做“后妈”估计都会复杂。

Thor讨好丢来的媚眼，低声细语的哄骗都换不回他本来有的好心情。

这真的没法儿让Loki高兴。  
任谁也开心不起来，在自己刚和恋人说好婚礼的事情后，想起来对方有个孩子，谈不上背叛却是不好的经历。

“现在是不是觉得还不给我喝药比较好？几天前我可不介意这种事。”Loki闷闷的喝下男人递过来的调剂药，伸直小腿踢了踢Thor的屁股。

“拉倒吧，就你那个脾气，在把四岁小孩天天欺负的哇哇大哭。”

Loki挑眉“所以现在的我是有多少理智了？Omega咋舌，“说的我有多喜欢你似的。”

“我觉得你很喜欢我，非常，特别，就是嘴硬死不承认。”Thor轻轻嘬了口Loki的脸蛋，“你会喜欢耶梦加得的，她长得很像我，也很乖。”

Loki敲了敲Thor的头，“她怎么都可爱，你怎么都混蛋。”

但Thor.Odinson忽略了个问题。

耶梦加得一点也不喜欢Loki。

尤其是当小丫头来到新家的时候，看到自己那个半年不一定看她一次的亲生爸爸，像一只大型犬一样黏在另一个男人身上。

“爸爸！”响亮有力的一声。

当Thor拉着Loki站定想要互相介绍的时候，耶梦加得突然就仰高了头——

“你可别以为我会叫你妈妈，略略略！”

Loki哑然，我也没想着做你妈妈啊。

律师先生玩心大起，揉了揉耶梦加得的金色头发，小女孩想躲却迫于绝对力量的悬殊被吃死，然后就听着Loki轻飘飘的说到，“以后要叫Loki爸爸，小东西。”

耶梦加得掰着Loki的手臂，掰不开，咬着她的小乳牙都嘎吱嘎吱的。

Loki也不恼，气定神闲的拉着Thor钻进书房，吩咐着管家给耶梦加得准备好房间，催着小女孩去写她4567的幼儿园家庭作业。

关上书房门，Loki懵的拉着Thor，“她不喜欢我！”

Thor愣了愣。  
……  
“估计她刚刚更不喜欢你了，耶梦加得是天才女孩，她已经差不多快读完小学的知识。她早就不写4567了。她可以速算4*5*6*7。”

“你为什么不告诉我！”  
“这……”  
“她一定不喜欢我透了！”  
“嗯。”  
“你还嗯！？”

*

恢复中的律师闲来无事，甚至专门写了一套方案。方案的名字就叫，4岁小女孩攻略大战。

女孩子喜欢什么，好看的裙子，芭比娃娃，蛋糕……嗯，他也不太清楚小孩子喜欢什么。就连6.1也不知道送些什么好呢。

应该会喜欢花吧，可是只有4岁的小孩会那么喜欢花吗？

实在是闲着也没有事情，工作上的事情，包括他的遭遇，所有的一切Thor都不让他插手。他们还有一次吵了一架来着，拜托，他是受害人，有什么不能去查案子的资格？

要是让他知道的是谁算计他，他定把那人抽筋扒皮。

浏览的页面上，出了广告窗口，巧克力碎屑蛋糕上点缀的红色樱桃看起来十分可口。

说来有点可笑，但有些事情在他很小还不懂得什么东西的时候，他就开始学习了。

比如像所有上流社会里Omega都要学习的那些一样，他被那位要把他卖给富豪的母亲，教育太多的知识。

什么做点心,谈个琴，在众人面前发表的演讲，唱个歌，跳个舞。他是被照着名媛的培养方法成长的。

反正他也闲着没事情干么。

当他在厨房端出那盘精致的甜点后，自我开解。

不要相信后妈。  
耶梦加得想起了自己私家老师的话，海拉阿姨从不会骗她，她说妈妈会离开妈妈便离开了，她说自己的爸爸会有其他的伴侣还真有。

海拉阿姨真是比谁都聪明。

她绝对不会相信Loki这个奇怪的继父！

点心攻势这种事情不过是糖衣炮弹，面对Loki送来的甜点，女孩撅了撅嘴。  
“我从不吃这些东西，我讨厌甜食，会让人变笨。”

耶梦加得的模样，就像个脾气十足的小大人，她不吃就算了，还拿起叉子戳气球似的查来查去，大有一副我不要就要弄坏的架势。

“耶梦加得，不要浪费食物。”Thor正打算离开，看不下眼的尝过那盘蛋糕插起被戳烂的一部分吃掉，夸了一句很好吃。

“以后给别给她准备了，还不如准备给我，我想要。”大型犬抬起头冲着Loki撒娇，却只得来了一句，你才没有这种机会呢。

心高气傲的律师本是很希望能和小丫头搞好关系，但如果小女孩不领情，他也懒得去哄。

翻了翻手里头的案子，有些心烦意乱。那天的遭遇，现在想起来都让他有些心慌。有时会在夜晚梦到那夜的场景，一头冷汗的在床上发抖，要Thor一遍一遍拍着他的后背，才能重新入睡。

可，可千万别把他想的那么软绵绵的，他可不是个普通的Omega，Loki少见的耐心都已经在麻烦的小孩身上熬干他本来就是个脾气臭的家伙。

前阵子身体受创的原因彻底太高了，律师的警惕里男人去调查时才发现，“被诱奸的Omega”只是个可怜的幌子。当初那位委托人已经销声匿迹。

可他却又不能探究的太过深入，Loki知道这件事情Thor在调查。在男人涉足后的案件，他在其中并不能插上手。

于事务所收拾好资料后，在街边漫无目的的乱晃，路过珠宝店橱窗前。眼前一亮的喜欢上一条项链，小蛇型的银饰水钻镶嵌在一片片的花瓣上。那让Loki一下子想起来那个不大会说话，总是一脸提防着的小丫头。

他当然打包了那条项链，甚至是刷了自己的卡。

虽然大概并不会送出去。

Loki从来不会对着厌恶他的人笑脸相迎，哪怕就是一个四五岁的小朋友，他也偏不，非要别扭的挂念又计较一下。

只是这漫无目的的压马路游戏才玩到一半，散心的Loki手里拎着一大包零食和大大小小的购物袋。哼着小调就看见了孤零零站在幼儿园门口的丫头。

耶梦加得虽是聪明孩子，个头却小小的。可怜巴巴的一小只，胳膊搭在单杠上。还装模作样不在意的手里抱着一本书。

耶梦加得自然也看见了Loki，这让她嘴撅得更高，甚至还扭头拧向了一边。

不是早就应该下学了吗？

Loki不仅心里有些疑问，便凑上去问了问老师是怎么回事，小女孩便闷闷不乐的说：“爸爸居然让你来接我回家？”

“还这么晚。”  
“真过分！果然是个人人都说让人讨厌的恶毒继母！”

Loki一瞬间竟然不知道要从哪里开始吐槽，他的大脑在这段日子里也算有了各种经历，可还真是猛一下的理解不了一个小孩子的脑回路。这千回百转的，他怎么还是恶毒后妈呀？

害得连幼儿园老师都横了他一眼。莫名其妙莫名其妙透了，最后还莫名其妙的拉了个小屁孩回家。

他今天可是带着脾气的，一点儿都不想回Thor那边，偷摸的溜出来，出门前专门带了今天要吃的药，还有自己的家门钥匙，就遇上这档子事。

所以说购物和旅游这两种散心方式，早知道就还是选旅游了。

可是想旅游的话，却又不行，现在的身体状况完全没有办法，自己一个人出去待几天。

也不知道为什么会出现这样的事，大概是把这孩子忘掉了。Thor有的时候很没心没肺，也不怕给孩子留下心理阴影。

可老管家是个精细的人，总不至于把家里头的小小姐丢下，应该是被差去哪里做苦力了。

[你让海拉达姆干嘛去了？]  
[怎么突然提他？我让他出去了。有什么事情吗]  
[是不是忘了自己还有个女儿啊。]  
[糟了！我忘了忘了！忘了去接她放学，怎么办？都已经超过两个小时了！]

[照片]

[放心吧。]  
[本来今天好不容易跑出来的，真是被你家的小丫头给管住了。工作结束了，晚上来我家接我吧。]

Thor那边先是吃惊Loki竟然又一次跑了出来，屏幕间满是宠溺的话倒也算让他放心。高高兴兴的捧着手机回下两字——

[爱你！]

Loki看着那两个字不知道该哭还是该笑，他还拉着小女孩就已经开始胡思乱想，而耶梦加得居然甩开了他的手。

“你是不是想把我卖掉！”  
“我告诉你，你不要想拉着我，我不会跟你走的。这不是我回家的路！”

“这还确实不是你回家的路，果然是聪明女孩。”

“我不要！！坏蛋！！卖小孩了！”

还在街边就大吵大闹，聚集了不少人往这边看。Loki恼得一个头三个大。他多半要收回去“怎么都可爱”那句话了——这小魔头！

你再这样，爸爸可就不要你了。到时候你就是没有人要的小孩子！

“你才不是我爸爸！”

“我就是你爹。就算你不承认，你也得这么喊。”

他并不是总这么欺负小孩，可没来由的就想逗逗这个小家伙。和小孩子斗气倒是莫名的有趣。

“你再闹腾闹腾，你爸爸来了，你觉得他会凶你还是凶我呀？”

“当然是你，我还是小孩呢！”耶梦加得委屈巴巴的，不知道该要怎么办，这好几天下来，明显不管干什么，爸爸都永远是偏袒后爸。

耶梦加得真是没有人疼的小孩，委屈。

“乖乖和我回家，我看Thor，就是骗我的，你要是小天才，不该这么傻。”

“可这不是回我家的路啊。”  
“我都不知道怎么回你家，我也是好不容易溜出来的呀，小鬼。”

“溜，溜出来？”

“你爸爸肯定爱死你了，我好不容易跑掉，又被你给抓到。”  
“你为什么要跑呢？爸爸他那么爱你。”

Loki愣了愣，戳了戳小丫头的脑袋，“才4岁的小屁孩，你知道什么叫爱吗？”

这个字深情却又浅薄，并不适合用来形容感情。  
若说喜欢还让人有怦然心动的开心，爱字，往往包含蕴藏了更多的责任。Loki，不想负责，也无力承担。

不知道溜达了多久以后，小律师抬头看了一眼自己好久没有回来的家。就连将钥匙插进锁孔的姿势，都有些生涩。

这让他心里有些感慨，却又懒得深究。

在回家的路上，只是吃着Loki递过来的零食，一言不发的小女孩，突然就冒出了一句，“我爸爸是不是把我忘了？”

“我从小都知道，我妈妈也告诉我，阿姨也告诉我，爸爸他不喜欢我，很少看我，他根本就不把我当成女儿。”

“我妈妈说，我爸爸有爱人。那个人不是她，所以，也不存在什么乱七八糟的原因。”

“可我也好想有爸爸呀。为什么他从不来接我呢？”

Loki并不知道怎么回答这一长溜的问题，但莫名其妙的，他揉了揉小女孩的脑袋，然后告诉她，“真巧，我小时候也总想，为什么我都没有爸爸呢？”

“你没有爸爸？”  
“嗯，我不知道是谁，没见过。”

“甚至，连我妈妈都告诉我，我是个野种的儿子。”Loki怄气，那可不是什么值得回忆的事情，但确实都在他的身上真实发生，真实存在过。  
“不过，若我不为她服务，不按照她的计划来成长，她就会教训我，甚至无数次扬言把我卖掉。”

“啊，最后那个女人确实这么做了。”

耶梦加得叭的一推，“不可能！难道你妈妈把你卖给了我爸爸？！？！”

Loki哑然失笑，“你在瞎想什么呀？当然不可能。”  
“我呢，靠自己努力，有一个像爸爸一样的老师。等我毕业了以后，我就有了自己的事务所。”

“当我努力活的很好的时候，你爸爸大概就是那个时候出现的吧。”

“所以呢，只要你自己努力，就不用担心那些事情啦，会有人来找你的！”

这段话说的简直比开导离婚的小女生还要真切。

Loki叹了口气，他总也不能跟小丫头一直关系僵下去。

“送你个小礼物好不好？”  
“什么东西啊？你想收买我是不是！”  
“嗯嗯，就算收买你啦——那你乖一点？”

银白色的小蛇缠绕在镶钻的花瓣上，那个小小的吊坠儿项链在女孩的脖子间亮闪闪的。

话说今天是儿童节啊。

Loki突然想起来，“耶梦加得想去游乐园吗？”

耶梦加得盯着客厅桌上的糖果盒，低头小声说了一句“我……都可以。”

“那我给爸爸打电话，我们一起去好不好。”

“嗯……”

这少见的状态让Loki清楚极了，小丫头一定是想去的，毕竟今天可是六一儿童节，听老师说很多小朋友也早早就被家长接走。

熬到这么晚，说话也不在闹闹嚷嚷，现在手里也不停的抓着那个小吊坠，应该是想要更多礼物的。

跟Thor通完电话，刚换了身舒服的衣服。就看见小女孩坐在沙发上，眼都不带打弯儿的盯着那个糖果。

好像从进到家里注意到那个糖果盒以后就一直在盯着。

Loki笑了笑，明明就是小孩，非要说什么不爱吃甜食。

算啦，看在她是小孩子的份上，也看在今天是小孩子节日的份上。

Loki拿起那盒糖，“这个给你，诺。”

耶梦加得脸一红的直躲，“我我，我……”

“你不喜欢吃吗？我还以为你会比较喜欢呢。我都说送给你啦，你就收下吧，不喜欢可以送给其他小朋友。”

“那，谢谢。”

Loki满意的点了点头，怎么说，也还算有礼貌。

耶梦加得看着手里的糖，好像，“后妈”也没有童话故事里那么恶毒。

当Thor看见游乐场门口穿着一身新裙子，手里拉着气球，另一只手拉着Loki的衣角的耶梦加得的时候，足足反应了半天，才反应过来这是自己女儿。

也是够奇怪的，不是关系很差的两人么？

当然现在的状况，他喜闻乐见。还有什么能比这样的事情更让人开心吗？

毕竟，真的是所有人都会迷上他的Loki啊——不论男女老少，通通拜倒在他爱人的西装裤下。

这么想来，自己能追到Loki的芳心，也是羡煞旁人。

沾沾自喜了没几分钟，在耶梦加得玩旋转木马的时候，本想在Loki脸上偷个香，却被小律师一次又一次的躲开，横了一眼又一白眼。

三人一起回家的时候，小孩已经撑不住，躺在Thor的怀里睡得香喷喷的。

“我们就像一家三口。”Thor摘下女儿头上的小鹿发卡，趁着Loki不注意便夹到了Loki头上。

“我负责抱小孩，你负责夹耶梦加得的宝物小发卡，怎么样？”

“就你贫。”

“耶梦加得是不是很可爱，长的很像我。”

“不说话时最可爱，这点也像你——”

“Loki！”  
“嗯哼？”

*

“所以那个大大的飞船，啾一声就从那边到了这一边！”  
“还有那个碰碰车！爸爸超级厉害，打的别人落花流水——”

耶梦加得手舞足蹈的和亲切的老师比划。

除了离开的妈妈，还有爸爸以外，耶梦加得最喜欢的就是总亲切的听她说话的海拉老师了。 

海拉老师是她的私家老师，不知道从什么时候起，好像从有印象起，就一直有着老师陪着。

老师的预测总会实现，甚至连妈妈那场病都实现了。老师还总会告诉她应该怎么做。

耶梦加得对海拉的喜欢从不亚于她血缘上的父亲，海拉就像她的另一个妈妈。

只不过，海拉阿姨告诉她不要和Loki走的太近。但耶梦加得觉得，Loki并不是那么坏的家伙。

他们是不是有什么矛盾呢？

“老师，你为什么不喜欢我的Loki爸爸呀？他很厉害的，他没有爸爸都不害怕的！还有还有，你看他送我的小坠子！”

童言无忌。

关于Loki的身世，海拉也并不清楚，只知道那是娼妓的儿子。

“耶梦加得，你那么喜欢你的Loki爸爸吗？”  
“还是很喜欢的啦。不过还超不过老师呢！”

“为什么呢，老师觉得他应该对你不好。”  
“Loki爸爸很好的！”

“那么，耶梦加得要不要喊他和老师一起出来玩啊？”

“嗯？”

“上次不是和两个爸爸一起去了游乐园吗？老师带你去新开的动物园看大猫好嘛。”

“新开的动物园？”  
“是啊，在郊区呢。正好我也没有和你现在的家长聊过，我们可以一起谈谈，以后要不要给小耶梦加得加作业。”

海拉笑的一脸亲切，很快了，她想看到的游戏马上就能开始。

“好啊，我今晚就和Loki爸爸说！”耶梦加得又憋了憋小嘴，“能不能不给我加作业呀？”

送走小女孩之后，果然不久就接到了女孩家的电话，对面那边彬彬有礼的冷清声音，边上还有着自己久违弟弟的旁音。

很快，他们就约好了时间地点。

当那天到来，Thor依旧笑意盈盈的把Loki和耶梦加得送到了动物园门口，本想着和海拉老师打了招呼再走，却急急忙忙的收到了急件，不得不立马回公司。

Loki给了Thor一个吻，在额头，蜻蜓点水。

“处理完了，记得来接我。晚了，我就带着你的女儿出去旅游。”  
“是是，遵命，国王殿下。”

看着车离开的Loki，和就当成这不过是几小时分离的Thor，都并没有意识到从此这一别，将埋下多大的隐患。

海拉老师穿了一条漂亮的裙子款款走来，盛装打扮的美丽Alpha的眼里，全是吃人的阴霾。

游戏的棋子齐了。

 

·TBC


	14. 选择题

Chapter 14 选择题

很冷……周围很冷。

不是那种，因为天气。应该是在室内，冷气开得太足。

太阳穴很疼，那里被攻击了，他还记着自己开心的准备去给耶梦加得买棉花糖，他看见了小女孩很喜欢的海拉老师，只是刚伸手打招呼，就被狠狠攻击。

Loki是装昏，经历上次那件事以后，为他量身定制的训练越来越多，本就没有想象中的那么软弱。

他静静的听着这个房间里头的声音，突然清醒过来。耶梦加得！他必须找到小女孩。

不会只是绑架他一个。  
眼前黑漆漆的，应该是蒙了一块布，突然被拿开的时候，猛一下的亮光，黑的眼睛刺挠的发痛。

“Loki爸爸……呜，呜……，老师，你为什么要绑着我的爸爸呀？”  
哪怕是年龄尚小，分不清状况的小女孩，也看着眼前的景象浑身发凉。

看着哭哭啼啼的小女孩儿心里面痛窒息。不知是怎么发神经的安慰了一句：

“耶梦加得，你别怕，爸爸和别人做游戏罢了。”

“不要怕，不要哭，你先出去玩一会儿，看会儿书好吗？”

Loki看了眼站在边上的海拉，不像是被人压制绑架的俘虏，反而尖锐的像个制裁者，那眼神里充满了警告的意味。

果然很快就有了人哄着小小姐带着哭哭啼啼的耶梦加得出去玩，在某种程度上，这让Loki放心了不少。

“难怪我弟弟对你念念不忘，也这小丫头这么快就喜欢上你。”  
“真是个有意思的家伙。”

海拉修了修指甲，“我不是什么好人，马上你就知道我的游戏规则。”  
“我不会一直对那个小丫头那么好——如果，你要是想安全的话，我就把那孩子杀掉。”

Loki皱着眉，“你什么意思——”

他巧妙的抓住了一点，海拉称呼Thor为弟弟，Loki知道Thor曾经有一位哥哥，但眼前这个人，是女性。

此刻显然不是想这么多事情的时候，他急切的想要弄懂海拉的意思，这到底是怎么回事？

海拉轻轻抬起Loki的下巴，“你——也算是个美人吧。”

Alpha

Loki猛地抬头，眼前这位女人是个Alpha！！而他很清楚，自己现在的处境！

“别担心~我从不和男孩睡。你可有着更大的利用价值。用完对我来说就是个无所谓的存在。”

Loki并没有放松，这女人到底在他身上埋下了多大的问题和阴雨？！他身上的隐患绝对不亚于上一次！！

“我以绑架犯的身份，向Thor发出了提问。是选择他可爱的女儿，还是选择他念念不忘的爱人？”

“你比较希望是哪个呢？”

“别对耶梦加得出手！她还只是个小女孩！你不是她的家庭教师吗！”

海拉看着手里准备好的界面，“对，我做了她两年的家庭教师，就是为了今天这场游戏更加好玩。”

“不如你亲自和他说？”

接通后的手机界面，潸然出现了Thor的脸，那边惊慌的看着被绑的男人，嘶吼着喊了一句：“Loki！！！”

“救耶梦加得！！”  
“不用担心我！救宝宝！！”

画面在瞬间被关掉，海拉轻蔑的笑了一声，“你果真是个圣人，让人无法讨厌——如你所愿，你的丈夫选择的也就是他可爱的女儿。”

海拉压住Loki，手指捏住男人的耳尖：“祝你的旅途不要太累。”

真实的Alpha——绝对可以被叫做为过分的力量狠狠打在自己背上，他瞬间咳嗽的喘不过来，而此时被电击仪震倒在地，眼前是一片恍惚，失去意识。

“救救他……”  
Loki有些想要自嘲，他果然是真的还有这种想法——他希望能救救他。

湿的。  
到处是虫子叫的声音。

亚夫海姆的地形非常奇特，常年无人的热带雨林野生动植物甚至都会在不经意间要了人的命。

粘液滴在Loki的额角上时，他猛地清醒过来，手脚被束到发麻，嘴里被塞了东西，只能发出呜咽的声音，他被捆在那棵不知叫什么的树上，被树梢上结的饱满的果实砸下来，粘他一身的果渍。

“啧……唔！！”

Loki开始用力向上挺，摩擦着他手腕处的麻绳，他头好疼，更搞不清楚状况，但全身的求生欲又是那么激烈，疯狂的挣扎着束缚——

活下去！他要活下去！！

他不能死在这里，没有什么原因，他要活着，他得活着，他一定要活着！！

那些粗糙的麻绳很快就捆红他的手腕，哪里应该出血了，可Loki却开心极了，他的绳子送了，他小心翼翼的将手从麻绳里挣脱。

他的衣服，真好，他穿的还是他的衣服，那把备用藏在里侧的刀，帮他割开了脚上那条麻绳，他躺在地上，也不再像曾经那般因脏乱顾虑，躺在地上大口的喘息。

“啊，呜……呜呜……”

他居然哭了，但他止不住眼泪，现在是几点？现在是几点？好饿，他有多久没有好好吃过饭了？他好累，好辛苦——他当时也知道，绑架犯要Thor在他和耶梦加得中做选择，他一边，但愿庆幸着一定是要选择耶梦加得，一边期许着被救走的是他。

感谢Thor选择了理智，若是留下的是耶梦加得，小女孩怕是撑不过今日。

“呜……呜……”  
为什么不是他呢？他有一些浅浅的，不该有的诡异的奇怪的期望——他希望Thor选择了他。

尽管那不对，尽管那有违道德，他在心底是真的有那种期望。

很饿，他不知道什么能吃，他不知道自己能在这个森林里面熬上多久。漫无目的的走着，然后在恍惚中就摔下去，磕的满身都是伤疤。

好饿好冷。

但是又找不到拯救自己的办法，救命，救命，他要怎么办，他完全分不清方向，找不到东南西北，饿的整个人都发虚，脑子都在发晕。天啊，怎么办！！

他不能死在这个连名字都不知道的雨林里！

Loki看着树上那个果子，边上有一群蚂蚁在咬着腐烂的果肉，Loki摘下边上熟透的另一颗，满满的塞进嘴里。

很甜，甜的发腻，他猛然想起来自己也有上一天没有饮水，他必须要去找一处水源，但从植被和气温也能感受出身处热带雨林，这地方绝对不会缺少淡水，如果能找到水源，应该能跑出去，找到有人群聚落的地方。

如果他不为生命挣扎，他就不是Loki了。

全世界最值得在意的就是生命！他绝对绝对不能就这么放弃，既然已经身处绝境，那就更要拼命而活！！

他不怕，没有什么做不到的，绝境求生的探险节目不一定是虚谈。

明明是热带天色却开始阴沉，这让Loki得以估算时间。可天要黑了，黑掉的雨林就是吃人的怪兽！

扎到脚底的硬刺，突来的降雨，脚下的路太过湿滑，崴到脚Loki连滚带爬的摔下悬崖——

探险节目大多都是假的么，希望在自己腐烂前能被人找到吧。

腿被峭壁上的树枝绊到，浑身都酸的发疼，感觉自己身上一定有地方骨折了，会死吧，在痛苦的折磨里慢慢死去……

！！

“小心！抓住树干！”

死前人会出现幻听么？  
是真实的么？

“Loki！！！”

那个胡子拉碴的人抱住了他，这混蛋闻起来像一只臭虫，但却让Loki哇的就哭了出来——

“混蛋！！混蛋！！你怎么才来！我都要死在这里了——”

他浑身都疼，但却安心多了，Loki敲打着身边的Thor，就像发泄一样哭闹，最后在Alpha的怀中平静，小声的抽泣。

“你很臭。”  
“是的，我有几天没洗澡了。在这个雨林里，衣服都是汗和泥土也没换。”  
“真颓废。”  
“我一直再找你，Loki。”

Thor抱紧Loki，“你是真的么？我都要疯了，他们都告诉我放弃……我……”

“我活着呢。”  
“嗯……Loki，告诉你个坏消息。”  
“啊？”  
“其实我迷路了，和一起找你的人走散了。”

Thor的包里面有大概的救生医用品，和少量的食物，本应该等待其他人来寻找，经验丰富的雇佣兵本不该做出这种事，可他偏偏乱跑，总感觉有什么在吸引他。

果然如此，他果然找到Loki了。  
其实在那几日，Thor急到疯了。 

他已经几天没有合眼，眼眶里全是血丝，终于在第三天浑身发软的晕过去。Bucky从后面扶稳他的老朋友，把人半托到床上。

Loki和耶梦加得被绑架了。

对方要了钱，却提了个恶劣的要求，只能放一个，另一个将会被扔到亚夫海姆的丛林。

Thor选择了耶梦加得。

对方竟然是个恪守承诺的，被吓到精神衰弱的耶梦加得回家后，Thor就踏入了森林，开始寻找Loki，从那日起，Thor开始疯了。他的第一反应是要救Loki，可是却在交易前的最后一刻改了过来。

他不愿Loki恨他或是生气,整合起的部队立刻就出发。

那时候他才刚刚发现原来他这么脆弱。

太阳下山后的热带雨林极其危险，所以每天收队时间都控制在黄昏，可每天Thor都会找到很晚——不敢相信！他瘦弱的爱人已经在热带雨林度过了两日。

将伤口包扎好，递给Loki水和食物后，Thor抱着Loki的腰，豆大的眼泪一滴一滴的打下来，他找到他了，他又一次抱着他了，他的Loki还在他的身边。

诸神在上——

他庆幸的无比感慨，哦，原来，原来他的Loki还在。

虚弱的Omega和疲累的Alpha互相依偎在一起，他们都太过辛劳了，毛躁的头发和黑青的眼圈，像两只受伤的幼兽似搀扶在一起，Thor的背包里有便携的睡袋，他们就在小小的睡袋里挤在一起陷入睡眠。

尽管两个人都脏乎乎的，却安心极了。

他们最好开始自救，失去和同伴的联系，在自然环境混乱的状态下，坐以待毙会可能会害得两人陷入危险。

所以他们必须找一个可以临时歇脚，还算安全的地方。他们找到了一个防空洞，Thor清理被杂草覆盖的洞口时，Loki感觉自己浑身都痒的发疼。

看着身上的红点点，他多半是过敏。

说起来，这种情况下特别容易得热带病。

虽然找到了防空洞，可当年战后的遗迹经年失修，雨林本就不合适建造这样的场所，地下透着一股腐烂的味道，霉菌泡在水里，只能成为一个暂时一到两天的据点——至少能暂时的稍微避雨。

而防空洞内部却有一些干净，干净的怪异，这些虽说应让人略有疑惑，但Loki已经注意不到这些事情。

他开始发热，浑身不舒服。

尽管在遇上Thor后他的伤口得到了清理包扎，这天气让他的感觉伤口会发炎，更可怕的是热气烧的他脑子都疼，烧得他，让他意识到了异样。

三个月左右。

他的发情期快要到了。

当有了这个意识后，他站定，恍惚的靠着墙壁。

他已经注意不到Thor走进防空洞的内部清理，一个潮湿闷热的环境里居然有一片还算干净的石壁“房间”，那里甚至有着类似“床”一样的巨大石台。Thor略有些轻车熟路的收拾。

他靠在墙壁上慢慢蹲下来——

香气。

Alpha闻到这味道时打了个激灵，这种香气未免太过熟悉，Thor回头的时候，Loki已经满脸通红的蹲在地上，眼里全是水雾，而围绕着瘦高Omega周身的，是那股越来越强的香气。

费洛蒙的香甜对Alpha是一种更强的诱惑，成结标记的夫妻及容易在这种情况下动情。

但是不合适。

谁都知道不合适！Loki有些怨恨的捏了捏自己的后颈！苍天——他在这时候发什么情啊！有毛病有毛病有毛病么！！他为什么会这样？！

Thor有些发抖，狭小的环境，诱人的香气，他成结的伴侣迈入发情期，身体里的血液与之交缠呼应，带着欲念蓬勃。

可现在不适合做爱，Loki的身体撑不住，这里潮湿闷热脏乱的环境不行，雨林里头的危险更是不由忽视。

Thor抱起他的爱人，在后颈那里碾磨亲吻。

“忍一忍……乖。很快会有人来救我们。”

不舒服，可能是身体上的某些反应，使得这次发情尤为痛苦，临时标记不仅没有让他更舒服，反而让Loki更疼了。

好难受。

这让Loki开始晕晕沉沉的。

他从Alpha腰间拔下那把枪。

“Thor，杀掉我。”  
“我不想连累你——杀掉我，我很难受，杀掉我……”

Loki将枪上膛，他才刚刚学会，并不熟练。反向握着，将枪头抵在自己的眉间。Thor猛然夺下，骂到别闹。

“这里是热带雨林！湿气大，你就不怕走火炸膛！别这么玩！”

Thor扭掉那把枪，“我不想在这种时候还把力气浪费在没用的地方。”放好后，才注意到他的Omega已经瑟瑟发抖了。

“Loki，冷静，冷静，你只不过是发情期到了，不用担心那些生的死的。”

“我不知道我怎么了……我很害怕，Thor，我在发抖。”

“冷静。看着我。”Thor稳稳抓住Loki：“你不能对我这么残忍。”

“要知道，我永远做不到伤害你。”

Alpha好像也并不清楚自己能做些什么，他选择了给自己爱人一个吻，这个吻带着暴力，还带着些偏执，甚至可以称之为撕咬。

好在他的omega终于安静下来了。

 

Thor舔了舔Loki的脖子，他就像只饿久了的狼想要咬一口，可他又舍不得，忍不下心，他下面也硬的发疼，可Thor绝对不会在这个时候和Loki换哈，他还没蠢到这种程度。

Loki攀着他，“我……”  
那双被情欲迷红的眼睛里全是爱欲，绿色的眼睛前全是水雾，Thor小心翼翼的脱下Loki的衣服，只是将裤子脱到膝盖，小心翼翼的将Omega的屁股抱在怀里 ，就像对待一件珍贵的礼物一样，他当然知道他现在必须得做一些什么。

被这股情潮侵占了的身体染着一股粉红，Thor开始发狠的吸吮起自己抱在身前的肌肤，他们的姿势并不是太舒服，Alpha宛如强迫着他的Omega半跪，但这是能让Loki不碰到太多灰尘的好姿势——Thor总是记得这些小习惯。

舌尖像一条灵巧的蛇，从耻骨滑到稍小些的Omega阴茎，包裹住肉柱细心舔弄，Thor感到洛基整个都在他的怀里发抖，Alpha摸上了他可爱丈夫的花穴，手口并用的让Loki感到舒服。

在Loki抱紧他高潮后，整个人都变成了湿哒哒的一团，可爱极了。

经历些总觉得舒缓，Loki像个脱力的孩子靠在墙边，眼角带着水滴。却猛然注意到Thor还硬着。

“Thor！你，我给你弄出来——”  
“不用，没关系的。”Thor笑了笑，“我自己弄，你好好休息。”

Loki并不喜欢这种地方迁就他的Thor，于是累成一滩水的Loki使出全身的力气将Thor拉倒身边，毅然决然的拉下男人的裤链，抓住那个属于他的东西。

“喂！Loki，别——你知道我不大干净。”

“我也脏乎乎的，我不嫌弃。Thor，我需要这个——我在发情期，需要你这家伙的滋养。”

轻轻靠在Thor身上，Loki在心中绯腹，这家伙果然浑身都是怪味，却扒开了男人的内裤，摩擦起那根早就涨的发硬，分泌出前液的肉棒。

当Thor射出的时候，Loki已经彻底疲惫的没了力气。

大概他也必须好好休息了。

Thor将Loki抱上他铺好的“床”，轻声安慰：“再睁眼的时候，我就会带你去安全的地方，现在，先好好睡一觉。”

Thor亲了亲Loki的脸蛋。  
睡着的Loki都好像带着点委屈。

金发的Alpha在洞口抽了根烟，假如有一天Loki选择死亡，他要怎么办？

死在他前面便再也无法保护。  
死在他后面是此生撕心裂肺。

干嘛总想这种，让他痛苦的问题？

Thor自嘲的掐掉烟。

 

TBC


	15. 林间谜题

Chapter 15 林间谜题

Loki的身体绝对是撑不住的。

这让Thor前所未有的心急，不得已想了些其他办法自救。

Loki从不觉得，原来枪的声音那么美好，在嘈杂中或许也能带来新的希望，他不会再因为枪声睡不好了，因为Thor的拥抱足够温暖。

当他们被救出来后，很快到达了一个基地。

Loki不习惯雨林，热带病折磨的他不成样子，Thor想立刻安排回去，可Omega的情潮实不饶人。

也许需要几天，或者是半月，必须在Loki这段发热期度过后才合适离开。小住在雨林基地绝不是什么好事，为此Thor十分头疼——他内心彷徨。

这地方就是有意的，Alpha感觉后背都发凉，那个Hela到底是个极狠的角色，那女人知道他家族的秘密，故而才将他们引向这里。

仿佛就是为了看他们自相残杀。

Thor猜到这个了。

所以他吩咐了基地所有的监管者，从忠心耿耿的负责人到洗涤衣物的奴仆。

不要在Loki面前暴露一分一毫，哪怕是一点点在一点点的信息，都能让那个天生敏感的omega嗅到不寻常的气味。

一定不能让Loki他发现这是什么地方。

这个负责将拐卖来调教好omega分散贩卖到各地的“集装箱”，若是让Loki发现，一切就全完了。

他们好不容易恢复的关系，好不容易建立起来的信任，他好不容易又看见的笑脸。

一切都像飘渺的烟雾让人抓不住。

他害怕了。

Loki对自己最近的遭遇实属想啐上一口唾沫。

简直就像有个人在恶意操控他似的，他是事事不顺天天倒霉。身上一堆伤口，虽然在Thor的照顾下好了很多，身体也被那个大个子训练过，恢复的快极了。

情潮期的到来让他近几日浑身发软，弥漫着股香甜，明明是危险的境地，却好像随时都期待着罗曼蒂克的亲吻。

既来之则安之的思想让他干脆大大方方的趴在软床上享受，天知道为什么热带雨林里会有建造如此之好的堡垒，房间里总有鲜花，连被子都是天鹅绒的，滚床单都不腰疼。

他总也是憋不住的，也不想的明白Thor口中堂堂的“相熟的雇佣兵基地”，虽然总陪在他身边的士兵巴恩斯是个不爱说话的家伙，但是还算友好，他给那个有黑眼圈的战士起了个外号，Loki管那位战士叫，“小胖子。”

Bucky说，“我不胖，这是铁的，身上是装备。”  
Loki捏捏战士的脸，笑着说，“对，你不胖，这就是个亲切的称呼，不是形容词。”

律师先生喜欢极了这位“软软”的战士，显然这让Thor会吃味，没有一个Alpha会乐意自己的Omega围着另一个Alpha转悠。甚至他可爱的丈夫甚至欺负着自己的战友给Bucky梳头发，Thor倒是要眼馋的鼻子出气了。

当身体状况逐渐好转，让Loki不曾想到的是，明明是打算度假，这个基地的里的人却都对他避之不及。好像他身上带着什么病毒似的。

更奇怪的有几个房间从来都不让他踏进一步。Thor总是装模作样的告诉他，这里的人和他并不相熟，让他不要去打扰。

才怪。

Loki又不傻，他当然看得出Thor在这里的地位。那些平时对他避之不及的人，却像哈巴狗似的想要凑到Thor面前。

明明说好什么都不瞒他了。

他真是信了邪，还会相信奥丁森的鬼话。这里到处都是集装箱，而这些铁皮箱子却莫名的像一些小房子。

这很奇怪，不应该有人长期在热带雨林里居住。但包括这里的建筑，都不可能是一朝一夕出现的。

哪怕他就是坐在办公室里养尊处优的小律师，也知道雇佣兵不会大费周章的在热带雨林里头建造堡垒。

肯定有什么他不知道的，Thor那些躲闪他的眼神，他都熟悉透了。Odinson打个喷嚏都知道他是哪天着凉的。

这个基地里除了Bucky外，就没有其他人还搭理他，从那个总是时不时跑进索尔办公室的男人，到帮他摆上晚饭的厨娘，没一个人愿意跟他多说句话。

这很快就让他觉得无聊——Thor那要命的强占欲，让他连唯一的朋友都不敢搭话。

有的时候他其实挺痛恨自己这些好奇心，叫他悄咪咪的跟着那个看起来像是管事的男人，看到集装箱的内部后。

那是一群人。

在这个他稍微呆久了就会不舒服的热带雨林里，有一个闷热的巨大破铁皮箱子里装着整整二三十个人。

那些人看起来已经病了。  
他们的皮肤已经溃烂，看起来没有什么好地方，还有不少处被蚊虫叮咬的红肿。

在这个闷热的地方，就好像是一堆垃圾被扔到了集装箱里。近乎二三十个人，连气味都传不出去，憋在一个箱子中。

而空气里头那种集合着发出一种香味儿腻味儿，Loki在不远处就能发现——这是一群Omega

一群即将濒临死亡的弱势群体。

他捂着嘴巴不敢呼吸，眼睛因为震惊挣得颇大，这种情景让他吓得就立在箱子边上，甚至走不动路。

那个可以被称为Thor的心腹的人，正拉起一个即将死掉的Omega扎了一针，那是个瘦弱的女孩，疯狂的挣扎着，脸上全是泥巴，对那个施暴者拳打脚踢。  
“像你这种没人要的Omega，唯一的用处就是用来试药了！”

发生在面前的一切， 就像话本里虚无的故事，却真实的告诉他，很多事情就是那么不堪一击。

那个刚刚还在极力反抗的女孩已经开始变成一滩烂泥，扒着那个对她施暴的人舔弄，就像一只对人类友好极的的狗狗。

Loki腿都软了。  
他彻底挪不动身子，眼睁睁的看着那个男人将脏乎乎的少女摔向一边，然后冲着他走来。

男人说，“请您离开这里。”  
他被发现了。

他被像一个物品一样架着离开，等到在回神的时候，面前已经是Thor。

很多事情一瞬间就说通了，在脑子里打开了任督二脉。

其实这些事情很早以前就暴露了，Loki他也曾怀疑过。但是他到底不想下狠心来怀疑这些事情就是自己丈夫干的。

他不相信这些事情，真的会是那个看着那么温暖，对他那么好的Thor能干出来的。

仿佛那个金发的大个子在心里一直代表的就是善良，Thor不应该和黑暗擦上边。

他甚至没有反应过来，也不知道要问什么，只是呆呆的在那里坐着。看着那位施暴者，将那瓶新药递到Thor手里，他们已经不用避讳他了。

Loki看着男人手中那瓶所谓的新药，一个沉浸在脑中很久的记忆突然出现。那些画面历历在目，就好像还是昨天。

“怎么来这里？”  
Thor看着呆愣在厅堂中间的Loki，挥了挥手让下属离开。他可不愿意这些事情暴露在Loki眼里，但偶一种不好的感觉弥漫上来，好像，好像……

管理者大概简单的交代了下，Loki能看见Thor瞬间就变了脸色，可自己在场，他到底没有对那男人怎样。

他两人都知道，这将是他们的地狱，和其他人毫无关系。

Loki并不知道自己什么时候流了眼泪，可能是在刚刚的惊吓中太强的视觉冲击，害得他眼眶红红，那些泪珠轻轻的往下掉，有些还挂在脸蛋上，Thor伸出手想要为他擦拭，却被狠狠拍开。

Loki自己抽了纸巾擦干了泪花。

然后剜了一眼Thor，像把剃肉的刀子。

律师看着眼前的丈夫，他们之间纠葛的太久，几近快10年的时间。

可他真的认识他吗？

连回忆都是混乱和让人彷徨的。

Loki.Odinson，你叫了这么久的Odinson，却真正认识那个带来这个名字的Odinson么？

“很久以前我在你手机里翻到这些消息的时候，你告诉我那是针对大型动物的麻醉剂。”

“我舔你腰侧那条伤口的时候，你告诉我那是雇佣兵留下的荣耀。”

“都是骗我的。原来你经营了这么个，这么个地方。”

“防空洞里你告诉我，我们一定能挺过去。是因为你有十足的把握，这个森林里的人会来救你，你才是这里的霸主。”

“你总说所谓的喜欢我，爱着我。”Loki抬起手臂指了指不远的仓库，“我比那里面关着的，正在被你调教的，即将要被你卖去，不知道什么地方给人做奴隶的Omega，看来是要高贵多了呢。”

“你的手下总在我面前躲躲闪闪，背过去我以后不知道说些什么。我想我大概已经能猜个七七八八了。”

脑子里太乱了。

初见时笑得那么灿烂的，是他最想贴近的，最干净最阳光对他又好温暖的人。独一无二的保护，他披靡天下的天神，可以给迷失在森林里小公主带来魔药的王子。

带着漂亮可爱的小女孩，手拉着手，三个人一起去游乐园，就像最平常最普通最幸福的家庭一样。

而也有些回忆，说不清的误会，欺辱，还有伤痛……  
隐瞒！欺骗！

放弃他后又带给他惊喜。  
懦弱到宁让他生不如死，也不愿给他个痛快。

因为做不到。做不到手刃爱人，哪怕是自己的请求。

跟时间纠缠，深深扎进对方的脑海里，不放过他任何的角落，打进他最后的提防，酸的，甜的，苦的，辣的，每一段记忆里头都甩不掉的混蛋！

用最刻薄的爱情来做他自私的那块儿遮羞布！

不配。  
他们不配。

就像明与暗依存，却永远都有着一条撕开的伤，梗在中间，写着明明白白的不配。

他竟失语，控诉完便不知道到底要说些什么了。

打破沉静的，居然是无话可说的罪人。

“Loki……”

Thor攥紧拳头，“我们就还像几天前那样……不好么？”

好一个不好么，你怎么不说我们还不如就像多年前那样？你不过是一个咨询者，而我不过是一个新秀的小律师，我们的交流就应该始于那顿饭，在结束于那顿饭。

既然已经变得破破烂烂，就别再挣扎于，纠结于回到过去了。

Loki看着面前妄想逃避的Alpha，攥紧的拳头慢慢送开，拧紧的眉头慢慢放平。

“我静静。”

Thor抓了抓Loki的手，忐忑的甚至能听见对方的心跳。

Loki挣扎了一下，Thor却不愿意松手。

“Loki……”委屈，满满的委屈。

别这么撒娇啊——

明明知道自己会不忍心，会心疼。  
会一次次在那种温情里迷失方向，然后缴械投降。  
Loki抓住Thor的手，十指相扣，支起的上半身，吸吮自己慌乱Alpha的唇瓣。

这是他的。Loki暗自想到，这是他的东西，他的Alpha，他放不下的人，他熟悉的味道。

假货，大骗子。  
是属于他的混蛋。

Thor眯着眼睛，尝到Loki口中甜蜜的味道，口舌比平时进犯的更深。  
他在渴求，或许Loki并没有那么生气。  
原谅他，原谅他，别再生他气了。

两人停下时都气喘吁吁，Thor抬头看Loki的眼睛，很多事情，他们都早就不用说出来才能明白了。

Loki眼眶红着，笑着叹了气。  
他看Thor的眼神就像把刀，一刀刀的凌辱罪犯。

告诉罪犯先生：“你罪大恶极。”

Thor捂住了Loki的眼睛，又一次亲了上去，他已经很久没这么干过，他不想看Loki的眼睛。那个眼神令他恐惧，令他颤抖。

捂着Loki的眼睛，撕咬Loki的腺体。

伤害他——  
自己是不是还会伤害他？

一次次叫嚣着保护，却总会被自己伤到的Loki，总会因自己受伤的Loki，他明明知道Loki怕疼的。  
他很害怕，不想再一次伤到Loki。可是，可是，再也不想回去那种争锋相对，血淋淋的关系了。

Loki的眼里为什么总是无奈呢？

夹杂着嘲讽，夹杂着放肆。

自从防空洞后来到丛林基地，他们感情升温，总在睡前拥吻笑闹着入睡。

今天却两人隔了一条缝隙，才发现这床变得这么大了。

睡不着。  
眼睛看着天花板，不知道想些什么。怪异的氛围。

他猜Loki也没有睡。

Thor从身后抱住Loki，“睡吧，我们都静一静。”

没人回答他。

TBC


End file.
